Cryptic Blood
by Suntiger
Summary: Now that Yusuke Urameshi has retired from the Spirit World, who will take his place? The Vampires and Lycans have grown impatient. Both wanting to strike the human world. Now, a hybrid is the only thing standing in their way.
1. The Move

**Hey my readers! At least, I think there are some. Aha. For those who enjoyed "Resurrection", you might love this one. However, This won't be a romance. I get tired of mushy stuff. Those who are new…err well, I warn you that I'm not completely sane. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? People, if I did own the Yu Yu Hakusho crew I wouldn't be here wasting my time on writing fanfics. The only characters I own are the ones that I've created. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Move**

I glared at my so-called guardian. He was moving me to Japan for unknown reasons, which were pissing me off. I mean, how could he? I have a life here! And I should have a say on where I'm going. I sighed and flipped opened the mirror. I brushed out my pale pink hair. I also had hot pink eyes. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but I suppose you could say 'Easy on the eyes'. I'm a weirdo, but I'm gonna be seen as an outcast when I reach Japan. Why? Because I'm going to be the only black person there.

That's right, I'm black. Brown to be more precise, but my friends tell me I act like a white girl. Now, I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb among the Asians. No offense, but I would like to stay where I'm at. Or where I was. Shaul, my guardian, had already dragged me onto the plane. It was midwinter so I was going to start school late. I took out my bag as the plane landed with a few bumps.

"We're here," Shaul said.

Really now? I was just gonna say that we have now landed on stranded Island. I studied him. He had a smile playing on his lips. His silver hair came down to his shoulders. Yes, another weirdo. Red eyes sparkled as the sun greeted him. His skin was pearl white. I guess that's why I act white. My real parents left me to an orphanage when I was three so I don't really remember much about them except for one memory that usually plays in my head while I sleep. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No kidding," I answered back. We went into the airport. Guess what? Some of our bags were missing. Shaul dragged me off to the luggage check place. Like hell, do you think I know the name? I barely pay attention as it is.

"Miss, we are missing some of our baggage," Shaul informed the girl. Her hair was a brown mess and her almost-black eyes were staring at us. All right buddy stop staring and start working with us here.

"Did your plane land yet?" She asked politely. She kept staring at us like we were a freak show. I frowned.

"No lady, we're here in spirit forms and we came to check our bags so we didn't die of worry," I snapped. Shaul nudged me with his elbows to warn me. I tried to remain silent for the rest of the afternoon.

"So where we staying?" Forget being quiet.

"In a nice house. I think you'll like it," He smiled. I snorted. That's what they all say. Watch it be haunted or something.

Shaul hailed a taxi. We arrived at the house in two hours. It was a comfortable looking house. Not at all creepy. It was blue. Do I have to describe more of it? Didn't think so. Though, red roses surrounded it.

"Look, there's our neighbors over there. Mrs. Minamono and her husband." Shaul's head bobbed to the left. Sure enough, a woman and a man stood at their doorway. The couple waved at us. They started heading toward our new house.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Anariel," Mrs. Minamono greeted.

"In the flesh," Shaul smiled and bowed back.

"I certainly hope so," I grunted. Shaul gave me 'the look'.

"And you must be Kari," She missed the 'l' in my name.

"No, I'm not. I'm Kali. Not Kari," I corrected her. She wore a frown.

"Kali, don't do that. They can't pronounce everything perfectly," Shaul scolded.

"I know, and I intend to have fun with that," I grinned devilishly. Shaul glared at me.

"Okay, I'll stop. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Minamono. Please forgive my behavior. I tend to be in a bad mood when people randomly move me to another country," I said. I heard Shaul let out a long breath.

"Don't worry, he just has asthma," I grinned. I don't think my new neighbors were pleased with me. Shaul gave me the keys while he apologized to them. I emerged into the house without looking at them. Shaul soon joined me after they left.

"Can't you be more polite? I thought I taught you better than that," He mumbled.

"No. You still haven't told me why we're here," I growled.

"Business sweetheart. I have to keep my job otherwise I can't take care of you," He sighed.

"Don't give me that. I'm not falling for a guilt trip," I glared.

"Just go check out your room," Shaul ordered, "And by the way, they invited us over for dinner."

"You mean even after what I did. Wow, they must be desperate to know me. Or you. No one can resist a hottie when they see one." I laughed at his face.

"I want you on your best behavior young lady," Shaul scowled, "They have a son they want to introduce to you. Though, I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Aww, don't worry. I won't torture him. Unless he's cute. Then I have a different torture in mind." I continued to laugh at him. He was starting to turn red.

"Kali Anariel!" He shouted as I went up the stairs.

"Too late for that!" I yelled back. Now, don't get the wrong idea. We love each other to death, but we have our moments like any normal father and daughter relationship. Our belongings where beginning to come when the neighbors wanted us over. I wasn't even going to bother getting dolled up. Shaul rang the doorbell.

"Welcome, make yourselves at home," Mrs. Minamono said.

"Don't mind if I do," I grinned. I wanted to get on her nerves. I sat down on chair and put my feet up on the table. Shaul looked ready to murder me.

"Hello, you must be Kali." A young male voice said behind me. I jumped out of the chair and was greeted by a gorgeous redhead with green eyes.

"You can sit back down, but keep your feet on the ground please," He smiled, "My name is Shuichi."

"Right," I mumbled as I sat back down. I wasn't going to have a pleasant evening torturing his mom, or him for that matter. Shaul had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Dinner was served, but I suggest you don't ask me what it was. Do I look Asian? No, so don't expect me to know anything. Shaul gave a small cough.

"So Shuichi, what school do you go to?" Shaul started to speak Japanese. I didn't understand so there's no way I got the answer. I just continued to eat. After we were done, we went home. Of course, not before thanking them.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked.

"He goes to the same school you do. He's two years older and he has a younger brother, who is spending the night at his friend's. He's single and probably doesn't want to date you," Shaul answered. I gave him a playful punch.

"Like I care. The guy can't even speak English. Besides, you're the one that told me his biography. I didn't wanna know," I glared.

"Sure you didn't. By the way, he does speak English. I just wanted to annoy you," Shaul smirked. I continued to glower at him until I reached my room. I started to put my stuff away in places where I thought they would belong. Shaul stepped into my room.

"You're invading my territory," I warned him.

"I know. I was just gonna say that you should prepare for tomorrow. School starts," He told me. I huffed in frustration.

"But I don't have a uniform. Well, actually that's a good thing. They must be disgusting." I shoved my posters into the cupboard.

"Go dress normally," He replied, "And that would mean no low cut stuff, or anything really revealing. I don't want you expelled on your first day of school."

I laughed. "Do you really think I would do that?"

"Yes."

"You know me too well," I smirked. Don't start judging me now. I don't wear that stuff to impress guys or get attention. I do it just because I hate clothes. They make me feel caged. It's weird, but I'm a weird person so it's still okay. Besides, most of the time I'm wearing black. That's right, a black girl gone punk. Or maybe Goth. Whatever. I sent my alarm clock and got into bed. With Pajamas on, mind you.

--- _In the morning_---

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I slapped my clock.

"Shut up, you stupid thing!" I yelled.

Okay, so I'm not a morning person. I took a quick shower and started to pick out my clothes. A purple sweater, white jeans because all my other ones are washing, and black sneakers. I dabbed a light red lip-gloss on my lips and headed downstairs. I didn't have the time to eat breakfast. I was already late. So out the door I go. I practically flew down those streets, while reading the map, and crashing into a few people. I managed to get into my scheduled classroom on time. Miracle workers please raise your hands.

"Ah, I see that we have a new student today," The teacher said once she got into the classroom. The students laid their eyes on me.

"At least I don't have a blind teacher," I whispered to myself.

"Miss, please come up to the class." She took out some books. I sighed and got up from my chosen desk. I walked over to her.

"Please introduce yourself." She handed me the books.

"Umm.. hi. I'm Kali Anariel and I just came from the United States," I said. They all looked at me like I grew another head.

"In Japanese, if you please," She told me.

I snorted. Like I knew Japanese. The teacher rolled her eyes and did it for me. I bowed my head as my classmates finally stopped staring at me and sat back down. The class went on without any further delays, but I couldn't grasp anything.

So I just sat there doodling on my piece of paper. The next thing I know I'm standing outside holding two buckets of water. A girl was walking down the hall when she saw me and smirked. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and violet eyes. She had very pale ivory skin. She stopped in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Yer a new student no doubt. Ah'm Zaira Esther. Ah'm from Ireland," She introduced herself. She didn't really have to tell me where she was from. Her accent is all that was needed.

"Yer not the only one here that's new though. There's another student from Greece, another from France, and another from Germany," Zaira said.

"Oh okay. Well at least I'm not the only one who can't speak Japanese," I mumbled.

"How did ye get out here?" Zaira questioned.

"I'm guessing because I wasn't paying attention in class. I couldn't help it. I didn't understand her, so I figured I should draw to keep myself busy," I explained. She chuckled.

"Maybe Sachiel will help ye with yer Japanese. She's the one from France. A bit of a crybaby, but she can speak the language," Zaira informed me, "Well, see ye later. Ah have to get back to class. Try to stay out of trouble."

I nodded as she left. The bell rang and I went off to a different class.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Suntiger_: Okay, before you decide to massacre me. Kali is not at all of what you think. She's not a whore, punk, Goth or a bitch.. though she could pass as a bitch. Umm.. what else was I gonna say? Oh yea! It's my first time writing a black character and using accents. So if anyone wants to help me with those, PLEASE DO! Another thing I wanted to mention again: THIS WON'T BE A ROMANCE! Now like I always do. I have name translations.

Kali Anariel- Dark goddess of the Sun

Shaul Anariel- Death of the Sun

Zaira Esther- Rose Star

I hope you will be kind enough, or in some cases not lazy, and please review me. Ciao!


	2. The Foreign Students

All righty, here's chapter 2! Muwahah I can't wait till I put up the third chapter. That's when all the action starts. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 2: The foreign students_

I waited impatiently by the library. School was a drag. Half of the stuff I learned blanked out when I left the building. Something you shouldn't do.

"Come on, Shaul. How long does it take to drive here?" I asked myself. I lost my map so I called him from a pay phone to tell him to come and get me.

"Are you waiting for someone?" A girl stood next to me. She had long green hair that was down to her waist, emerald eyes, and a slight tan.

"Yea, my Dad." This is what I tell people, but you know he's not my real Dad.

"Is he always late?" She asked.

"Not really, but this is his first time in Japan," I sighed.

"Where do you live?"

"Some where close to some dude named Shuiichi. Know him?" I watched her face light up.

"You live near _the_ Shuiichi? As in Shuiichi Minamono?" Her eyes bore into mine. She said that pretty loud. My eyebrows rose.

"I'm guessing that you have a crush on him," I said.

"Obviously not." She folded her arms. "He's just the smartest guy in school, and I've been trying to beat his scores for two years."

"Two years eh? You don't look like you're originally from here." It was more like a question than a statement. She smirked.

"Well, you're right. I'm actually from Greece."

"And you can speak Japanese, English, and Greek? Damn you're smart," I laughed.

"Well, of course. This school is supposed to be filled with smart people. Which makes me think, how did you get in here?" She grinned. I laughed.

"Got moved," I answered.

"My name is Gina Nedi. You?" She introduced herself.

"Kali Anariel." I shook her hand.

"Well, I know where he lives. I could walk you home," Gina offered.

"Are you just saying that because you wanna see him?" I teased.

"No! I'm saying that because you would get lost on your own," Gina growled.

"Fine, but this is not a date," I continued to tease her. Gina smirked. At least I made a comical friend. Well, her and Zaira. She led me through the streets. Amazingly, my house was only a few minutes away. It made me feel like such a dumb ass.

"So this is where the genius lives?" Gina pointed at Shuichi's house.

"Yea, I had dinner over there last night," I informed her.

"Don't tell anyone else that," Gina grinned.

"Why?"

"Because Shuiichi has his own little fan club going on."

"Let me guess, you're the captain of this club?" I giggled.

"What? I am not! I told you already!" Gina almost shouted.

"I'm just poking fun at you, Gina." I shoved my keys into the whole.

"We just moved in, so the house's a mess," I said to her as we entered.

"I can tell," She smiled. Boxes were all over the place. The smell in the air could tell anyone that no one has been living in the house for a while.

"So when did you move in?" She asked me.

"Yesterday," I replied.

"I can't stay too long. Mom wants me back home soon for some reason," Gina said.

"All right. It was nice meeting you and thanks for walking me home, but you don't get a kiss," I smirked as she glowered at me.

"Well, duh, you shouldn't give out kisses on the first date," She joked back.

"Shut up and go," I laughed. She chuckled.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at school." She stepped outside the door.

"Where at?"

"The library. That's where I usually have lunch," She responded and was about to close my door. Shaul stood at the entrance.

"And who might you be?" Shaul asked.

"Gina Nedi. You're daughter had trouble getting back home," She smiled.

"Thank you for helping her." Shaul bowed.

"It's okay, I'm not from around here either," Gina smiled.

"Where you from?" Shaul just loves interrogating people.

"Greece. I must go now. See you tomorrow," She said to me. Shaul closed the door.

"I waited for like maybe twenty minutes out there. Couldn't you at least tell me where you were." He was getting angry.

"I just came home! She and I were in here for like two minutes before you came!" I shouted in defense. His lips formed into a frown.

"Next time, don't call me. Just walk home with your buddy." He headed toward his office.

"Fine! But you should be proud that I actually made a friend!" I yelled as he went.

"I AM!" He hollered back. "DO YOU HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO?"

"CAN'T UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!"

"GET THAT BOY FROM NEXT DOOR….IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID. I'LL HELP YOU IN A MINUTE!" Shaul can really make me laugh sometimes.

---- Next day---

I made it to school on time today. Met up with Gina as I promised, and I was introduced to two other girls. Ikatora Zelek and Sachiel Visola. Ikatora had pink hair that stopped at her shoulders, silver narrow eyes, and light brown skin. A thought came across my mind when I met her, and that was maybe she was somehow related to me. After all, I am adopted.

She was from Germany, but you could hardly tell. She spoke Japanese, German and English very well. I think I was the only one besides Zaira who didn't know another language.

Sachiel was French. You could tell she was. She spoke Japanese without any problems, but when it came down to English you could hear her accent. Sachiel had sapphire blue long hair that reached her thighs and it was held up in two buns with some of its strands coming down. She had indigo eyes that watched me like a hawk. She had classic ivory skin. Not too pale and not too dark. We were talking about which sports we liked when Sachiel spotted Shuiichi.

"Oh goodness. Don't look now, but here comes Shuichi," She said with a giggle. Her 's' sounded like a 'z'. Shuiichi saw me, and gave me a polite smile and a small wave.

"You know him?" Ikatora asked.

"Not by choice." I took a sip from my soda. "He's my neighbor."

"Do you think he's cute?" Sachiel hadn't stopped watching him.

"He's fine, but it's not like I want him," I answered. I was never boy crazy, and I don't drool over guys I know I can't have. Correction: I don't want.

"Ye might wanna stop staring at him, Sachiel. He moight think yer a stalker," Zaira pointed out. Gina laughed as Sachiel finally looked away, but she begun to squeal when she saw Shuiichi walking our way. He didn't sit down next to us. He just hovered over me.

"I hear you need some help with your homework because you don't understand Japanese?" He said. Sachiel had to be held back by Gina.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"Mr. Anariel."

"Figures. I kinda do," I confessed.

"Well, I'm open on the weekends. Did you want to start this Saturday?" He asked.

"I WANT TO COME TOO!" Sachiel had bitten down on Gina's hand in order to free her mouth. Shuichi stared at her for a while, and then chose to ignore her.

"Sure. What time?" I asked.

"Any time. Just not in the morning," He answered.

"Read my mind. I hate waking up too early," I smirked.

"Well, I'll see you Saturday then," Shuiichi said and left. Sachiel was freed.

"Why zid you zo that?" Sachiel whined.

"Because you would have clobbered him," Gina replied.

"She has a point there." Ikatora finished her meal.

"What's today anyways? Thrusday?" I questioned.

"A day behind girlfriend. It's Friday," Gina grinned.

"You mean it's tomorrow?" I blinked, "Dang. I should have made it Sunday."

They laughed at me.

"Promize to take moi with you," Sachiel begged.

"No can do. I don't think Shuiichi wants more than one guest. Besides, I think his mom hates my guts." I cleaned up my mess off the table.

"Why? What did ye do?" Zaira asked.

"Was extremely rude when I first met her," I chuckled at my memory.

"Evil Americanz," Sachiel muttered.

"I heard that!" I bellowed. The bell rang and we went to our respective classes. As usual, time went by slowly.

I was stuck in my math class. Gina was in it. So we partnered up most of the time. She was really smart. It made me wonder why she wasn't running for president. Finally, we were released from the clutches of evil teachers. Gina was picked up from her mother. Zaira was in a club meeting. I couldn't find Sachiel or Ikatora, so I just walked home by myself. Shuiichi found me a block later.

"So what you doing?" My attempt to interrupt the silence.

"Walking home." I could name him Mr. Obvious.

"Is there anything cool around here that I could do?" I asked.

"There's an arcade that my friends are usually attending to," Shuiichi answered.

"Where at?" I wanted to know now.

"Planning on ditching homework?" Shuiichi smirked.

"I have three days to do it," I defended myself.

"Shouldn't put it off till the last day." Shuiichi seemed amused.

"I'm a procrastinator," I grinned.

"I can't say likewise," He said.

"I guess this is your way of saying 'No, I won't take you to the arcade'?" I questioned.

"Precisely."

"Meanie," I muttered. I opened up my door the same time he did.

"See you tomorrow," I hollered.

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Suntiger: _Muwahah I'm so evil. Don't go start getting ideas now people, she has no interest in Kurama and she's not a lesbian. Anyways, no Baka Hanyou, people from the other world don't come out of nowhere. However, is anyone a fan of werewolves? If you are… keep reading.

**Ikatora Zelek**: Vampire Queen's Shadow. Once again, I thank Raven for giving me that name. Muwahah

**Sachiel Visola**: Angel of Waterfalls

**Gina Nedi**: Storm's Guardian.


	3. Sleepovers aren't always great

I update pretty quickly. I think it's because I got nothing else to do. Well, no I can't say that. I'm just bored right now. So yea, please review!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Sleepovers aren't always great**

I was playing with the pencil as Shuiichi was talking to his mother. I could tell that I was a disturbance in her house. Growing up in the U.S.A made me used to the term 'prejudice.'

Now that I'm the only African American in Japan, I was going to get a lot of bad feedback. I put down the pencil and exhaled. Boredom was a bad disorder in my family. Shuiichi finally came up into his bedroom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," He apologized in Japanese. I just stared at him.

"Say what?" I asked. He turned a faint shade of pink that was barely there.

"Never mind," He said in English and shook his head. He spent the entire day teaching me Japanese.

I actually got a few phrases implanted in my head now. When dinnertime came around, his mother actually allowed me to stay. I was more graceful this time. She must have thought that her son was having some influence on me because she let him teach me some more. I grinned at myself.

Iwas actually learning something! I went home around 7 P.M. or somewhere around that time. Shaul gave me a look.

"Did you have fun?" This was a trick question.

"Just as fun as any lesson would be," I rolled my eyes.

"Learn anything?" He asked.

"Gee, I hope so. I was stuck there for the whole day! I mean, it would have been pointless if I didn't," I retorted. Shaul laughed.

"Just making sure. Say something," He told me. I said a complete paragraph in Japanese. He seemed pleased with me.

"All right, smart ass. Go treat yourself to ice cream," He said. I went into the kitchen, pulled out the ice cream and a spoon. I helped myself to the delicious chocolate cold cream. Shaul joined me and had a few scoops.

"What did you want to do tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Tomorrow's Sunday," I answered.

"I know."

"Well, would you mind letting my friends spend the night?" I asked.

"Tomorrow? No way. You have school the next day." Shaul shook his head.

"I meant tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. That's fine since I have to leave soon," Shaul smirked.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"Small business trip. I'll be back tomorrow morning," He replied.

"Fine. I'll just call Sachiel," I sighed.

Every time I try to ask him about his little 'trips' I never got a direct answer. I mean, he always said they were far too personal. Therefore, I never got any information of what kind of job he did. So whenever someone asked me what my Dad did I always had to tell them that it was top secret.

"Hello, thiz iz Zachiel zpeaking." Sachiel had finally picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's a good thing I'm not some Japanese person otherwise they'd be like 'Say what?' But anyways, it's me. Kali," I told her. Sachiel giggled.

"I'm zorry. Waz there zomething you wanted to talk about?" Sachiel asked.

"I wanted to know if you could sleep over," I said.

"Iz it juzt going to be uz?" She questioned.

"No. The whole gang is gonna be here," I answered.

"Okay. Did you already call them?" Sachiel whispered.

"Why are you whispering? And no, I haven't. Could you call them for me?" I replied.

"Moi couzin iz azleep," Sachiel explained, "All right. I'll call them. I have to hang up now."

She did what she said she would. She hung up on me before I could say bye.

--- _An hour later –_

"All right, we all here?" Zaira asked.

"Ikatora said that she wouldn't be able to make it. Something about her Dad," Gina informed me. I shrugged. Parents are weird.

"Zo what are we going to do tonight?" Sachiel grinned.

"We are not spying on Shuiichi," Zaira smirked.

"I waz not planning that!" Sachiel defended herself.

"Yes, you were," Gina laughed. I opened my bedroom door. I managed to get my room put together. After two days. Wow, that must be a new record.

"Yer room is so… white. Are ye planning to paint it?" Zaira plopped her stuff on my bed.

"Yea, but I'm not sure of what color," I answered.

"Hot pink. It would match your hair," said Gina.

"Okay, hot pink it is," I smirked.

"You didn't anzwer moi queztion. What are we doing tonight?" Sachiel repeated her question.

"I don't know. Did you guys want to do something? Besides gossip," I teased.

"Ah wanted to watch a movie. Is that okay with everyone else?" Zaira replied.

"What kind of movie?" Gina's nose scrunched up in deep thought.

"Well, I only manage to find a few DVDS. Ice Age, Troy, Day after Tomorrow, Cheaper by the dozen, Daddy daycare, Texas chainsaw massacre, Are we there yet, I. Robot, The Grudge, and Dragonfly," I finally exhaled.

"Ice age!" Gina squealed.

"Someone's a kid at heart," Zaira teased. "The Grudge."

"Day after tomorrow," Sachiel spoke.

"Okay, everyone wants to watch something different. Sorry to say, I only have one T.V.," I sweat dropped. The girls looked at each other.

"I don't wanna watch a horror movie," Gina mumbled.

"Moi neither." Sachiel shook her head.

"Bunch of chickens," Zaira laughed. "So that's out. Ah don't feel like watching a cartoon."

"Anyone game for 'Day After Tomorrow' then?" I asked. Finally, something they can all agree on. I fished out the DVD and gently shoved it into the DVD player, which was miraculously working. I pulled out some futons and gave each a blanket. Gina shut off the lights.

"Thiz movie cauzes zome ztrange effectz," Sachiel said.

"What do ye mean?" Zaira questioned.

"I mean, I alwayz feel zo cold while I watch it," Sachiel answered.

"Same here," I nodded. "Does anyone want popcorn?"

A group of hands went off and I got the hint. I stood up. Let my legs stretch, and then walked over to the kitchen. I opened the box of popcorn, pulled out a bag, and placed it in the microwave. I pressed the button for 'Popcorn'. The DVD was going through previews of other movies while I watched the popcorn bag rise. I dragged it out after it was done. I opened one of the cupboards and took out a bowl. I opened up the bag, letting the scent of popcorn fill my lungs, and then placed it in the bowl.

Something then caught my eye. It was a flash of human flesh that passed my window. Or maybe I was just seeing things. Goose bumps were starting to crawl up my arm and instinct told me that it wasn't my imagination. Somebody was here.

My mind began to panic. Who the hell was coming to visit me at this hour? Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe it was Ikatora. Then again, if it was why was she in my backyard?

"What's taking you so long?" Gina asked. I slowly walked back into the room.

"There's someone in my backyard," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sachiel's eyes widen with fear.

"I don't know if it was just my imagination or someone really is out there." I sat down.

"What happened?" Zaira questioned.

"I saw a blur of a person," I answered.

"So who wants to go check it out?" Gina grinned.

"ARE YE OUT OF YER MIND!" Zaira shouted. My hand quickly covered her mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Sachiel looked ready to cry.

"Phone Shaul, but I don't wanna go to the phone by myself," I said.

Gina got up and motioned me to join her. I picked up the phone. To my astonishment, it was still working. Not like those horror movies. I dialed Shaul's number. The phone kept ringing.

"Pick up the damn phone, Shaul." I grinded my teeth. Then I heard a different ring.

"We're sorry, but the number that you have reached doesn't exist," The computerized voice told me. LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T! I USED THE NUMBER YESTERDAY!

"Don't panic. Do not panic," I told myself.

"What happened?" Gina asked. "He's not answering?"

"The number doesn't exist, which is impossible because I used it yesterday," I twitched.

"Why don't ye just call the cops?" Zaira suggested.

"Now, why didn't I think of that? Maybe because I don't know the number! Is it still 911?" I turned to Gina. She had a thinking look on her face.

"Um… I think it was 201," She said. I pushed in the digits.

"We're sorry, but the number you have reached doesn't exist," The voice said again.

"IT DOESN'T EXIST!" My head was about to explode.

"Can we go get Shuiichi?" Sachiel whimpered. Tears were starting to form.

"He's right next door," I said.

"But that means going outside… who wants to go outside?" Gina asked. Everyone was silent.

"We'll all go." Zaira stood up.

"It was nice knowing you all," I chuckled, "Just my luck. I move to Japan just to get killed."

"You're such an optimist. It might be someone we know. Like your Dad or Ikatora." Gina rolled her eyes at me. I growled.

"I thought about that, but if it was them why are they in my backyard? They could have just rung the doorbell," I said. Sachiel latched herself onto Zaira.

"Well, does he like to play pranks on ye?" Zaira asked.

"Why the hell would he play a prank on me? He's supposed to be at work!" I snapped.

"He could have came back earlier!" Zaira flared back.

"Hey! Shut up! Whoever is out there can hear you!" Gina warned us.

"Are we ztill going outzide?" Sachiel looked back and forth.

"I'm not so sure," I answered.

"Are we safer in here or out there?" Gina inquired.

"We should separate and then regroup. Like one of us should be a distraction." Zaira folded her arms. I could tell she was the type to think over things… when given time.

"All right, there are four of us. Two should be distraction and two should get help," Gina said.

"Who wants to be distraction?" I asked. I slowly raised my hand. Gina agreed to be with me.

"So ye and I are going to get help," Zaira informed Sachiel. She nodded.

"Okay, now that that's settled. What kind of distraction are we gonna do?" I turned to Gina.

"We're all going outside, but if it attacks us, then we're the ones that are gonna try to make it follow us," Gina said.

"And what if it doesn't follow us?" I tilted my head.

"Then we switch roles. They will be the distraction and we will get help," Gina replied.

"I don't like thiz plan," Sachiel pouted.

"Don't worry, Ah won't let them hurt ye," Zaira promised. "Besides, ye'll feel better once ye see yer beloved Shuiichi."

Sachiel scowled at Zaira. I rolled my eyes. I have to wonder how I made friends with them.

"Let's just go," I said and pushed them outside.

We were huddled up in a group. More like a herd. We were watching for any sudden movement. Zaira grabbed Sachiel by the arm and pulled her toward Shuiichi's house. I'm amazed to know that every girl knows where he lives.

I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around to find a black silhouette of a person standing on my roof. Sachiel screamed. Zaira ran. I just froze. The shadow thing pulled out something that caught the moon's glare. It was a gun. I heard a loud bang. I winced. I looked at my arm and noticed that the bullet had grazed my arm.

The thing had barely missed me! The thing crunched down and began shooting at us. Sachiel tripped, which was a good thing because she dodged a bullet. Gina ducked left and right to escape the pellets. I growled. Whoever it was, it was attacking my friends. I started running the opposite way toward the woods.

I don't know why I decided to head into the woods. Maybe because it attracts me. I ran as quickly as my feet could carry me. I could hear my friends and their screams. I prayed that no one got hurt. The thing was following me. I snorted. Good, my plan was working. Not that I have a plan. I just wanted it to pick on me.

I stopped to catch my breath and saw the shadow jump onto the tree branch. It dropped to the ground. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting. I was picturing my attacker as some dude with long ugly brown hair, a beard, Asian shaped eyes, and carried a gun. What I found was a girl with brown long hair that reached her rear, black eyes, and peach skin. What surprised me the most was her ears and tail. You heard me right. She had cat ears and a tail. Maybe I tripped and hit my head on something.

"What is wrong with you! Why are you attacking me!" I shouted at her.

She didn't answer, but lifted her gun and continued to aim at me. I cried out in pain. I got hit in the leg. I fell and growled up at her. I didn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheek. Damn, it hurt!

"What do you want from me? What did I ever do to you? It's not like we have any bad history together because I just moved here!" I snapped.

"Shut up, lycan," She ordered me. Her voice sounded like a tomboy.

"What did you call me?" I never heard of the word Lycan.

"You heard me child," She answered.

"Dude! You're like what? Seventeen? Who gave you the right to call me a child?" I twitched.

She didn't answer. Her gun rose again and she prepared to fire when something caught her gun. It was this green vine thingy with thorns.

"Let her go, Kodora." Shuiichi was holding the vine thing in his hands. Hold on, he knows her? Oh my god, she better not be one of his fan girls.

"She's my prey, moron. Do not tell me what to hunt or not hunt," Kodora hissed.

"Pick another prey. This one just so happens to be a friend," Shuiichi glared.

"I will tell you again, Fox boy. I don't take orders from you." Kodora pulled back her gun. Since when was Shuiichi fox boy?

"I am officially confused," I declared. Shuiichi gave me a look and then turned back his head to Kodora. Kodora smirked.

"It doesn't matter, Kurama. If she doesn't die today by me, then she'll die at someone else's hands," Kodora sneered. She jumped into the sky and poof! She was gone. I had to blink my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Okay, Shaul, it's time that I go see a doctor. Shuiichi was standing in front of me and gave me his hand.

"I got shot in the leg," I pouted.

I didn't want to walk, or be carried. However, I didn't have a choice. Shuiichi picked me up bridal style as I folded my arms in frustration. Sachiel saw me and started screaming.

"OH MY GOD! ZHE GOT ZHOT!"

"Shut up or you'll wake up the dead," Gina yelled.

"Shuiichi, ye don't think Ah could borrow a few Tylenols?" Zaira asked.

"I have some in my house," Shuiichi said.

"You have some explaining to do, buster," I glared at him.

Shuiichi smiled. He carried me all the way up to his room. He ordered the others to get out. Of course, after he gave Zaira the medicine that she needed. Then he pulled out some plant looking things, crumbled it into liquid, and smeared it on my leg. I let out a hiss.

"It's just medicine," He told me.

"Why bother? The bullet is still in there," I frowned. The wound started to get bigger. To my surprise, the bullet pushed itself out of the wound. I stared at it.

"Start explaining before I start thinking that I'm losing my mind."

"Why was she after you?" Shuiichi asked.

"Like hell if I know. How does she know you? Why did she call you 'Kurama' and 'Fox boy'?" I answered him with a question. One of my bad habits.

"It's a long story as to how she knows me, but my real name is Kurama. I am a fox demon," He replied. "Now you answer me."

"But I don't know…she called me a Lycan. What's that?"

"It's a werewolf." Shuiichi's eyebrows furrowed. I gave him a look that would have made people think that I was crazy.

"I am not a werewolf," I told him. "I mean, I would have known that I was if I was."

"Perhaps, but that's only when you've been bitten. If you're parents were lycans, then you would got your powers at the age of fourteen," Shuiichi explained.

"But I'm fifteen. I don't know about…. My parents." I smacked myself. I didn't even have a clue about my parents. I mean, what if they were werewolves!

"You could be a late bloomer. You're powers might kick in since you've been exposed to demon plants," Shuiichi said. I stared at him with broad eyes.

"WHEN DID I TOUCH DEMONIC PLANTS?" I shrieked. He pointed at the liquid on my leg. I had to order myself to breathe and don't faint.

"I'm glad that my parents went out of town for a few days," He sweat dropped.

"OH my god, you're a demon!" I exclaimed. I know I'm slow. Shut up.

"I told you that earlier. I am a fox demon," Shuiichi said. "And my real name is Kurama."

The information went in my ear and out the other. My vision was going blurry, my heartbeat was going crazy, and_ **I** _was going insane. So I did what any other girl would have done. I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Suntiger_: Everything that Sachiel says that has a 'Z' in it, is supposed to pronounce with a 'S'. I'm trying out the French accent okay? Ah, I got an email saying that we can't respond to reviews, so I'm not going to do it individually. BUT! Yes, they do have a friendship and Glad to see you again Hei Huo. I was told that Kali has more spunk/attitude than Varia. I don't know.

One more thing, I spent six hours researching vampires and werewolves. I have never seen 'The Underworld' so I didn't base this on that movie's beliefs. I just got it from friends. I thank Alena aka "Wolf-black-Flame" for more information. If anyone else wants to tell me something new about vamps or 'wolves, let me know by review!


	4. My Bounty

I have returned. Muwahah the insanity continues. Well, sorta. Anyways, just read. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: My bounty

I woke up with people floating above me. Correction: Standing above me. Shuiichi and Shaul were looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Shaul asked me.

"Anyone catch the truck that ran over me?" I groaned.

"She'll be fine," Shaul told Shuiichi.

I started to think about what happened earlier.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned.

"I had to send them home. Sachiel wouldn't stop crying, Zaira had a major headache and Gina didn't feel so well either," Shaul informed me.

"Wow, I must have been a lousy host. We didn't even get to watch a frickin' movie," I sighed. I stared at them. Did whatever happen really happen? Or was it a dream?

"Are you really a demon?" I interrogated Shuiichi.

"Yes," He confirmed. I groaned again. So it wasn't a nightmare. Damn.

"You're real name isn't Shuiichi?" I asked again.

"No it's not."

"Fuck," I swore. I turned to Shaul. "Did you know about me being a lycan?"

"Yes, I did. I am a Lycan too," Shaul answered with his head held down.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" I was back to screaming.

"You can't expect me to tell you and think that you would actually believe in it!" Shaul hollered back. My head swirled. I was getting dizzy. A hand pushed me down.

"How did the others take it?" I questioned.

"They don't know anything about it. I just told them that I got the attacker and handed her over to the police," Kurama said.

"You still have to tell me how you know her," I glared.

"Well, you know how I am a fox demon? Her father is a bounty hunter. Back in the old days I used to be the King of Thieves. Her father shot me down," Kurama explained. I blinked a few times. I turned my gaze back onto Shaul.

"My parents are werewolves?"

"Was a werewolf," He corrected me. "You're mother was a vampire."

"Oh. Even better! I'm half vampire and half werewolf." I wanted to scream again.

"Let me explain," Shaul started, but then bit down on his bottom lip.

"Oh, don't stop there. Keep going. I've been waiting to hear this," I snapped.

"That memory you have of your parents. You know, the one with your Dad never showing up and your mother beating on you? It's false. You're mother gave birth and died. Your father was murdered," Shaul told me.

"Excuse me, but I thought vampires couldn't die," I muttered.

"Her husband killed her after she gave birth to you," Shaul verified.

"Okay, I'm confused. Are you?" I asked Kurama. He was too busy listening to Shaul.

"All right, there are two groups. Vampires and Werewolves. They hate each other's guts. Isadora and Obituswere the Vampire Headmasters. Karli and Dracahz were the Headmasters of the Werewolves. Karli and Dracahz weren't married like Isadora and Obitus were. Isadora and Dracahz fell in love without meaning to and had a child. You." Shaul pointed at me.

"Because of your half blood, your powers couldn't develop until it decided on which DNA material it wanted to use. If it chooses to become a vampire, then you will be a vampire. If it chooses to be a lycan, then you will be a lycan. Now, before Isadora betrayed Obitus, she had two daughters with him. Artia and Ikatora. Ikatora is a year older than you while Artia is three years older. Artia found out about you and wanted you dead. Why? Because if you came into your powers, then you will be the one to become the new Headmaster of the Vampires." Shaul took in a deep gulp of air.

"Now I'm more confused than ever. Why the hell am I going to be the headmaster of Vampires? Why not Werewolves? Why am I even going to be a headmaster at all?" I threw my hands into the air. Not a smart move since I was sore.

"Sachiel's grandmother just so happens to be a Nereid. Do you know what that is?" Shaul quizzed me.

I shook my head.

"It's an aquatic nymph capable of foretelling the future and controlling the sea," Kurama answered.

Today was just **not** my day.

"Wait, Sachiel's grandma? Are we talking about my Sachiel?" I sat up.

"Yes, Sachiel doesn't know that her grandmother was a Nereid. Though, when Sachiel's powers kicks in she'll have to know," Shaul said. "Now, back to your other questions. Sachiel's grandma made a prophecy that a child of half blood would be able to get a new found power called Black Reflection."

"What's that?"

"What part of _new found_ do you not understand?" He glared at me.

"Okay, meaning that you don't know," I assumed.

"Exactly. The only part we do know is that it's supposed to drive people insane." Shaul sat down next to me.

"Well that's great," I frowned.

"Listen to me, instead of interrupting, this child was supposed to end the wars between the Lycans and the Vampires. That's why a lot of vampires and lycans want you dead. They think you have that power," Shaul kept informing me with this new data.

"But I don't have the power. Besides, wouldn't they want peace?"

"Some people don't want change. Others don't want to accept the other race. It's a battle between two predators that started way back," Kurama commented.

"Why do they hate each other?" I was just filled with questions. Then again, wouldn't you be too? Shaul rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a long story, in which, most of it is forgotten," Shaul said. I sighed.

"So what am I?" I asked. "Vampire or Lycan?"

"So far, neither," Shaul replied. "Look, I was assigned to be your protector until you come into your powers. That's why I had so many of those business trips. I was talking to the Headmasters, which are the only people who don't mind making peace. I suppose it's because Hakan, the Headmaster, was very close to your father. I think they might have had one of those brother-friend relationships."

I remained speechless. What else was there to ask or say?

"I am sorry," Shaul whispered. I looked down. I am part Lycan and vampire with people after me. I raised my head to stare at my guardian. Well, at least now I know why he goes on those trips. Kurama suddenly stood up.

"Kali, if you don't mind, I would like to introduce you to some of my friends," He said.

"Why?" Shaul and I asked at the same time. A small smirk formed on the fox's lips.

"They might be able to help you with your problem."

"And what exactly is my problem besides having people after my head?" I questioned.

"Your powers. According to what I've heard, they seem quite fierce." He leaned against my door. "My friends could help you control them if you are the child that the prophecy spoke of."

Shaul and I glanced at each other. He nodded.

"When do you want me to meet them?"

"They won't be hard to find," He enlightened me.

"Where are they located?" Shaul asked.

"They work in a hospital nearby," Kurama answered.

"Okay, that doesn't answer the when part," I stated.

"Well, if Shaul will allow it, we could go now." Kurama folded his arms.

"Are you up to it?" Shaul looked to me.

I didn't feel weak, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to walk very far. However, I wanted to get out of the house. I'm guessing this is where my animal behavior comes in. I don't like being in the house too long. I nodded. Kurama gave me a hand and helped me stand up. Never have my legs been so wobbly. Shaul opened the door for me and told me to be careful. Or else. So we walked.

In truths, it was actually pretty close. Maybe a few minutes away. I would tell you the precise number of minutes, but I'm not wearing a watch at the moment. Kurama and I entered the hospital. I immediately regretted ever agreeing to coming here. The hospital was like hell for me. My hyperactive nose went haywire. I could smell death, vomit, the illness, and blood.

I was ready to throw up.

"Hello, how may I help you? Oh, hello Kurama," A lady greeted us.

This girl had dark green hair, which could have easily been mistaken for black, and it was held up in two long pigtails. Her eyes were blue with a hint of green in the middle.

"Asura! Patient number twenty-three is still waiting for you!" Another lady came into the waiting area.

She had short black hair that stopped at her cheek. Reddish brown eyes that were moving around frantically in order to keep up with how many other people had entered.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"I need to speak with you two in private. When can you take a brief break?" Kurama scanned the area.

It was like he was making sure no one else was listening to him. The two girls gave him a look and nodded. The girl named Asura turned to her companion who was standing at the desk with her.

"Mrs. Yoruko, could you please cover me? I have an important meeting," Asura informed her.

"Go right ahead, Miss Jerico," Mrs. Yoruko replied with a smile.

Asura led the three of us into the back of the hospital. I waited till we were all in the room.

"Okay, so what's the news?" The raven-haired girl questioned. "And who's your friend?"

"Asura and Hicora this is Kali. Kali these two women are Asura Jerico and Hicora Lukere," Kurama introduced us.

"Hi." I tried to seem civilized.

"Hey, and what she got to do with anything?" Hicora turned to Kurama.

"She's a half breed."

"Really now? Of what kind?" Asura smiled.

"Moron, can't you tell? She's a hybrid of vampire and werewolf flesh," Hicora sneered at her friend.

Asura glared at her.

"Well, excuse me. I'm neither of them. So, I wouldn't know," Asura shot back.

"Ladies, please try not to argue at this point of time," Kurama sighed.

"What do you want us to do about her?" Hicora bobbed her head at me. You know, I hate it when people talk as if I'm not there. I cleared my throat.

"She's being hunted down by Kodora," Kurama said.

"You mean that daughter of the bounty hunter that shot you down while you were still Youko? Why?" Asura asked. I tried to stifle a laugh. She must be one of those people who were always bubbly and cheerful.

"Kodora? She's the technopath right? The one with the ability to control technology?" Hicora's eyebrows rose in question.

"Yes," was all Kurama had to say.

"So that's why the phones weren't working!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed."

"Okay, what's that got to do with us?" Asura inquired.

"We require your aid, and you're in debt," Kurama smirked. "I need you to guard her at times on which I can not."

"Now, hold on a minute. We can't watch her! We have jobs to do!" Hicora referred to the job that she was doing at the hospital.

"I could always throw you at Koenma's way," Kurama blackmailed them.

The girls frowned at him. Kurama kept his smirk. "So will you?"

"Fine, but we will need the exact times on when to baby-sit," Hicora scowled.

"HEY! I'm fifteen! I don't need a baby-sitter!" I snapped.

"Well, that's basically what he's asking me to do!" Hicora scorned.

"It was nice to see you again, ladies, but I have to locate Hiei," Kurama said.

"Good luck," Asura snorted. Kurama took me by the arm.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked.

"**_I_** am going to go look for someone. **_You_** are going home," Kurama stated.

"WHY?" I glared at him.

"For many reasons. 1) Your body isn't strong enough. 2) Hiei isn't exactly a pleasant person to bother," Kurama smirked. "But I assure you, they're actually a group of decent people once you get to know them."

"Who is exactly 'they'?" I muttered. Kurama took a deep breath before he continued.

"You already know their names, but I'm guessing that you want a proper explanation. Hicora and Asura are both non-human creatures. Hicora is a gargoyle and Asura is a rabbit demon."

I stared at him. "Hicora is a what?"

"Gargoyle. You do know what that is, right?" Kurama blinked.

"Absolutely not."

"Gargoyle are creatures made of stone. They were created by humans to protect very important buildings like churches. At night, they actually become alive. As in, very human-like," Kurama said.

"She looked very alive in broad daylight to me."

"Perhaps you didn't notice the black necklace she was wearing. It keeps her from turning into stone. Now as I was saying… Melinda is another person who you shall meet in the near future. She's another vampire. Yes, ironic isn't it? A vampire working at a hospital, but that's precisely why she's there. When she needs to feed all she has to do is go to the blood bank. Melinda, Asura, and Hicora were once working with two drows. Should I explain what drows are?" Kurama stared at me. I nodded.

"Drows are the cousins of elves. They aren't very friendly people. They were driven by their own cousins to live in the underground. Melinda, Hicora, Asura and the drows were planning on robbing the Spirit Vault in Spirit world," Kurama said. He stopped for a moment.

"Do I really have to tell you what Spirit World is?"

"Quit stopping and keep explaining."

"Right. Well, in short, I work for someone named Koenma. He's the Prince of the Underworld, and he doesn't like to be robbed. I was sent out to keep them from robbing the Vault. Anyways, Hiei and I managed to capture them. Hicora, Melinda and Asura were sent free, but the drows were transported to prison. Why? Because they told us that the drows had preformed some dark magic on them and made them do it. Hiei and I didn't believe them, but Koenma did since the girls had a very clean record," Kurama finished.

"Being a goody two shoes can get you out of trouble," I smirked.

"Yes, well, now they're just going to keep watch over you," Kurama mumbled. I was dragged back home. Shaul greeted me with a lopsided grin and open arms. Kurama waved me a good bye. Shaul closed the door.

"So how was it?" Shaul grilled me.

"They were okay. I found out a new line of creatures that I thought didn't exist." I wriggled my way out of his arms.

"All right, you have to go to bed," Shaul told me. "You have school tomorrow."

"Say what! I mean, even after I got attacked! What if they come after me at school?"

"Kurama has promised that he will watch over you." Shaul started to scoot me up the stairs.

"He can't be with me all the time!" I waved my arms pathetically. Shaul smiled.

"That's why I went to see the headmasters. I wanted to see if I could get more security around you," Shaul said. I stared at him.

"Did you know that Ikatora is your half sister?"

I twitched. That explains why we look alike.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, she'll be teaching you a few things."

I rolled my eyes. Like that was an answer.

"Things such as?"

"How to survive," Shaul smirked.

I had to go to bed after that. Ten thirty was my limit of staying up late on Sundays, but it wasn't as if I _could_ sleep. I was far too paranoid. Watching all the shadows that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I also kept checking if anything was under my bed, or in my closet, and in my bathroom. Yea, I'm a freak. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX 

_Suntiger_: And another chapter finished. Keep in mind that Kali's powers are not meant to kill. Its only purpose is to drive people insane. The only way the victim would die is if they committed suicide because they couldn't handle it. I have a lot of name translations.

Yoruko- Night child (random nurse)

Artia- Shadow control (eldest daughter of vampires)

Obitus- Death (Headmaster of Vampires)

Isadora- Moon gift (Kali's mom)

Dracahz- (my friends say it sounds like Jackass) Moving Volcano (Kali's Dad)

Hakan- Fire god (New Headmaster of Lycans)

Karli- Snow (Headmistress of Lycans)

Kodora- Small tiger (The one that shot Kali)

Hicora Lukere- Fire heart light bringer (The gargoyle)

Asura Jerico- Demoness Moon City (Rabbit demon)

Melinda Gardi- Dark Flower Ghost (Vampire)

The creatures: Nereid- they were sea nymphs that have the ability of seeing the future. Gargoyles- Precisely what Kurama said. Drows- Dark elves of the underground. If you look for pictures of them… they are some creepy people.

Okay, I made a bet with my cousin who is here visiting me. So, I can't update till I get six reviews. PLEASE send me reviews n.n;;; Otherwise she'll never leave me alone.


	5. Past the Popular Beliefs

**Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten reviews that quick. Anyways, in thanks for the reviews, I shall let you read more.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Past the popular beliefs**

Gina saw me first thing in the morning. I don't even mean at school. She was standing outside of my door. I grumbled a "Hello." We were quiet for a while. I guess she wanted to talk about what happened Saturday, but didn't know how to bring it up. So I just left it at that. The silence. Even though I hate it when it's awkward.

We arrived at the school before the bell rang. Which was a new thing for me since I was usually late. I mean, except for that one time that I actually did make it on time. You know what I mean. Anyways, no one really spoke for a while. Sachiel and Zaira weren't talking either. I didn't really care until I saw Ikatora, my so-called half sister. She spotted me, didn't even bother to wave, and continued her way to her class. Geez, I felt like I was a disease! And they don't even know about me being a hybrid of two creatures that I thought didn't exist yet! I sighed.

"Feel like an oddball?" I heard a voice behind me. I knew who it was.

"Yea, do you ever?" I asked Kurama. He nodded.

"All the time."

"Ikatora knows what I am, and she's supposed to be helping me, but she's avoiding me," I said. Kurama kept his calm facial expression.

"Wouldn't you if you just found out one of your friends was actually related to you? You also have to remember that her father and her older sister want you dead," Kurama answered.

"Okay, but what about my friends? They're not talking to me."

"Probably still in shock." Kurama shoved his books in his bag.

I glared at him. "You have every assuring answer don't you?"

"Possibly." Kurama's head turned when he heard his human name being called out. A girl with short black hair and blue eyes stopped by. She gave me a dark look.

"Hey Shuiichi, I was hoping that you would be available during lunch so you could help me with my class work," She smiled.

She gently toyed with strands of her hair. It was a cheap trick that most girls believed it would make a guy like them. I rolled my eyes. I finally met one of his fans. Kurama tried not to chuckle at my reaction.

"Actually, Hiyana, I can't. You see I already made a promise to Kali that I would help her with her Japanese work." Kurama pointed to me. Great, now I was the excuse.

"Oh. Okay." Hiyana didn't seem too happy. She walked away.

"How lovely. Now, not only am I going to have mythological creatures after me, but your girls too," I snorted.

Kurama started laughing at me. It wasn't one of those laughs where the person is laughing so hard that they cry, but a soft laugh.

"Anyways, when are those girls at the hospital supposed to 'babysitting' me?" I asked.

"Not any time soon, I guarantee you, but whenever the time comes that I need them," Kurama replied. I glared at him.

"I'm assuming that you will be sitting with me since you told that girl that you would be helping me out." I folded my arms behind my head. Kurama nodded. It got quiet again.

"So…" God, I couldn't come up with anything to say.

"I like pasta and meat. What about you?" I sweat dropped.

"Fish." The fox seemed amused.

"Is that what you're eating for lunch?"

"No."

"Oh, okay." I began whistling.

"You should talk to Ikatora at lunch," Kurama told me.

"Easier said than done. She doesn't really talk much. A vampire trait I suppose," I alleged.

We didn't talk after that. I hated going to school. Geez. Now I know I really am a freak. I used to be able to withstand stares and such, but now I'm starting to suspect that someone else might know what I am. I emerged into my Physical Education class. Ikatora was there with the older kids. I watched her. She was probably watching me when I wasn't watching.

"Class, the activity that we are doing today is Volleyball," My teacher said. I don't even remember his name. He cleared his throat and continued.

"You are to be teamed up and play against your upperclassman."

That's not surprising. I looked around to see whom I should partner up with, and as usual, I was the last person to be teamed up. Only one of my playmates gave me a nervous smile as for a greeting.

She had gentle blue eyes and wavy violet hair that came down to her shoulders. I didn't catch her name when she introduced herself. My teacher made me play against Ikatora. Figures. I think the teacher knows that we're related. Ikatora served.

Another one of my mates caught the ball, I don't mean catch it with his hands, and he hit it over. That class lasted for an hour. We were about to hit the showers, which I don't normally use, when Ikatora playfully punched my shoulder. I turned to see her silver eyes smile at me. They held pride. I smirked. I guess she did accept me as her half sister.

"Meet me after school." She flashed me a grin.

Being that she's a vampire, I wasn't sure if that was a good grin or a bad one. Maybe I should just wait till Kurama joins me. Lunch was next, which was a good thing because then I'll ask him if he wants to come meet Ikatora with me. I saw him and waved to get his attention. Not to mention, to just let him know where I was. Then again, I was basically the only black person in the school building. How could you possibly miss me? Kurama noticed me waving and sat down next to me.

"So, how was your class?" I didn't know where he just came from.

"Biology," He said as if he read my mind. "It was good. I can't really say it was interesting because I already know about plants. As a fox, I can control plants."

"That's neat. I guess that's how you knew what to do when I got shot," I whispered.

I didn't want anyone to hear me. Kurama smiled and bobbed his head in a 'yes' manner.

"Ikatora wants to meet me after school. Should I go?" I asked.

"Yes. Why do you hesitate? You don't trust her?" Kurama's eyebrow rose.

"She gave me a grin, and I read stories about vampires. I never did like the way they smiled," I mumbled my answer. Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, well stories can be false. You always read that demons were cruel didn't you? Well, most are, but do you think I am?" Kurama's green eyes watched me curiously.

"Uh, well, I bet you have the capacity of being cruel. As of now, you don't seem scary," I laughed. "But then again, there have been times where I was wrong."

"No, you're right. I could be cruel if I wanted to be, but growing up with a human mother made me a bit softer," Kurama replied.

"So you're like half demon and half human?"

"No. I'm a bit more complex. You see, I sort of 'died'. I traveled through the portals of Makai, Demon World, to reach Ningenkai, which is human world. When I came here, my 'mother' was already with a child. I just possessed the body and became one with the human soul," Kurama explained. I blinked. Shiest! And I thought my life was complicated.

"Okay, back to the topic. I guess I should see Ikatora then," I sweat dropped.

"Glad you decided."

"Actually. The real question was if you wanted to come with me. You know, for moral support." Kurama laughed at me. That's the second time he laughed at me. Am I that funny?

"Moral support?"

"I should have said _mortal_ support. Just in case she plans on attacking me." I rubbed the back of my neck. Oh boy. I really am an idiot.

"She won't attack you."

"How do you know? She could be a double agent!" I exclaimed a bit too loud and earned a few stares. This time I chose to ignore them.

"Because she would have killed you already."

I glared at him. Like I said before, he always as a comeback for everything.

"So I take it that it's a no."

Kurama nodded. I sighed and looked around to see if I could find any of my friends.

"Sachiel is at the library to do her science project, Zaira went home early, and Gina is around somewhere," Kurama said. Okay, am I that obvious?

"Why else would you be looking around?" He smirked.

"Are you reading my mind!" I yelled. Once again, I got stares.

"What are you looking at!" I screamed at them in Japanese.

They quickly looked away. They probably thought that I was part of some gang back in the United States.

"I don't use telepathy at school, Kali. When I do use it, I tend to get into other people's thoughts while I'm talking to you. However, I am skilled with the ability to read people's facial expressions. It comes from being very observant of your environment," Kurama smiled. "A fox has to know the people around him. It's the only thing that assures him of his survival. So, we pay highly attention to mostly everything."

"Right. Why did Zaira leave early?" I questioned.

"According to what I've heard while accidentally eavesdropping into a group of girls' gossip, she was sent home because of a fever," Kurama informed me.

"You were eavesdropping?" I stared at him.

"Pure accident. I already told you that a fox has to pay attention to its surroundings. Usually I ignore conversations between girls, but they weren't exactly whispering," Kurama defended himself. I laughed at him. Foxes can be funny too I guess.

--- _After school_ ---

Ikatora stood right behind the gates waiting for me. The wind was playing with her hair. The silver eyes that she had could have easily been mistaken for gray. They sparkled as they saw me. I waved at her as I continued to walk closer.

"You know right?" She asked me.

"If you mean being a hybrid, then yea," I answered. She dipped her head down and brought it back up in a nod. I tilted my head.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked.

"No, I just thought we could hang out. After all, we are sisters. In a way," She replied.

"Where would you like to go? And please tell me it's not a haunted house," I frowned.

She giggled. I blinked a few times. Sorry, I never heard a vampire giggle. I suppose it wouldn't have mattered if I didn't know that she was a vampire.

"Actually, I wanted to go to the beach."

"Oh, sure. One problem: I don't wanna swim. I guess it's an animal thing." My turn to giggle.

"That's okay. I didn't want to swim anyways. I just wanted to take a walk," She said.

"Oh god, you're making it sound like you're romantic. Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just that I can't imagine a vampire or a werewolf being romantic," I mumbled.

"In reality, Kali, Vampires and Lycans actually act like humans do. They're just 'dead'. The answer's no. We are not condemned to hell," Ikatora confirmed.

"What? I didn't say anything about hell." My eyebrows furrowed.

"I know, but most people ask me about that when they discover that I'm a vampire. They read too much. Vampires and Werewolves take no part of hell whatsoever," She grunted. "And this is precisely why I wanted to meet you after school. If I am going to help you understand yourself, then I need to start at the beginning. I need to educate you about our kinds instead of letting you believe in the fairy tales."

"Fine then. Teach me what you want," I encouraged her.

"You don't mind me starting off with the vampires then, eh? It's not because of favoritism. I just know a lot more about vampires than lycans," Ikatora asked. I just nodded.

"Ok. Where to begin? Ah. I think it was started all with Count Dracula. You know, his real name was Vlad something. I tend to forget names. Anyways, he was named after his father. His father belonged to a group called 'Order of the Dragon.' The Holy Roman Emperor created this Order as an army to overpower the Turks because back then the Turks wanted to take over Europe. Their names meant 'Son of the Dragon.' In time, his own men killed his father. As 'Dracula' grew up, he became the 'Son of the Devil' instead because of his violence. He really enjoyed torturing people and seeing them suffer," Ikatora begun explaining.

"Sounds like a sadistic," I said. She agreed and continued.

"Vampires don't drink blood. They drink the life essence that comes forth from the blood. True vampires aren't demonic. They just refuse to recognize their inner nature and tend to reach their maturity levels before anyone else does. Also, and you're probably going to like this part, you can describe them in many ways. Such as, vampires can be egotistic, self-centered, and envious of others, challenging people, totally erratic, morose, temperamental, attention seekers, and domineering. Once the vampire manages their abilities and accepts themselves, they can be great leaders, mentors and they can learn to adapt to other people." Ikatora stopped to take a break. She looked at me as if she wanted to know if I had any questions.

"If they're so good, but yet bad at the same time, then why is it most of the time they're seen as sinister people?" Okay, so I did have some questions.

"Because a vampire can be blinded with an illusion of power. He or she might believe that if they are evil, then they are very powerful people. In this case, that would be false, and probably the only time where a vampire would be truly evil," She said. I think I had almost every question answered in the first few things she told me.

"What about the werewolves?"

"Lycans are also known as Vartiths in other countries. They're extremely intelligent, and can quickly learn a new language, which is probably how you got to understand Japanese. They're pretty much harmless until you get them mad. At the least, werewolves used to be seen as people who were very sick and lost control of themselves. However, we all know how humans are with their stupidity. Leave it to them to criticize everything of being ominous. Lycans are incredibly loyal. In fact, they don't give out their trust very often. They are especially cautious of the unknown or strangers. They don't like surprises and prefer the outdoors," She finished. I tilted my head as all the information was flowing through my head.

"Okay, I just have one little question. Why do werewolves and vampires hate each other?"

"Well, think about it. We're both predators. Back then, the two races probably fought over territory, food, trade, and since we're both prideful creatures our egos of who was best got in the way too," Ikatora sighed.

"So, we still going to the beach?" I grinned.

"Now that you mention it, no. It's far too late." Ikatora stared at the falling sun.

"Well, Kurama introduced me to these girls that work at the hospital. You know them?"

"You mean Miss Melinda? Oh! She's one of my best friends. She supplies me with the blood that I require," Ikatora beamed.

"We going to the hospital then?"

"Sure. I haven't seen Miss Melinda in a while," Ikatora answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Suntiger:_ And this is where my six hours of research is spent. On this chapter. My eyes died that night. Anyways, I thank you very much for the reviews. It's a shame that I can't respond to them because of laws. Alena, I'm sorry. Lol! I thought you knew that it was up! Thanks Raven and BakaHanyou. Hello Hittocerebattosai, Natsumi-chan, and Fanfic34. I thank you for the review you left me.

I'll start screaming if this website creates a rule in which we can't thank our reviewers. That would be just plain rude.

One more thing. ShadowXWolfy, who are you? O.o I mean I see you all the time and I don't know who you are.

P.S. Does anyone know where Yusuke lives? Like which city? Thanks to BakaHanyou, I already know where Kurama is, but I still need to know where Yusuke is…

Wow, I nearly forgot. I apologize if I went against anyone's religion. I don't mean to point the bad finger at Christians. I, myself, am a Catholic. SoI know the whole she-bang, but my characters are not religious. If I do make them religious, Ikatora would be a wiccan.


	6. School's a drag

Another chapter up. So good read :P

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Chapter 6: School's a drag

I've had this smile on my face ever since Ikatora and I hung out. Gina saw me and waved.

"Hey, sorry for not talking to you for a while now," She immediately apologized.

"It's okay. I figured you must have been in shock," I said. Actually, it was Kurama who reassured me that I wasn't losing my friends or my mind.

"The bell is about to ring. Race you there!" Gina grinned. I ran past her and into my classroom. Gina took her usual seat next to me. My math teacher came in and started the class instantly.

-- _Two hours later_---

It was during my science class when I had the feeling that I had to go to the bathroom. I asked my teacher for permission and she told me to hurry. I rushed into the lavatory. It was then that I started to hear someone hum.

"Hey! Who's humming?" I asked out loud.

"Hmm? Kali iz that you?"

Well what do you know? It was Sachiel who was sitting in the other stall. I laughed at her.

"You sing pretty good. Are you in chorus?" I was just about done.

"No… what clazz are you in right now?" Sachiel questioned.

"Earth Science. You?"

"Phyzical Education. A dreadful clazz," Sachiel huffed. I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to wash my hands. Sachiel soon joined me.

"What are you guys doing?" I dried my hands with the paper towel.

"Bazketball," She answered. We exited out of the bathroom. Luckily, gym and science were in the same hallway so we could walk together down the hall. We were almost there when the lights started to flicker. Sachiel grabbed my arm.

"Why are the lightz doing that?"

"I don't know. Maybe the school is having some electric problem," I suggested. Then I remembered something. Kodora was a technopath. She could use technology to her advantage. What if she was messing with the lights? I told myself not to panic.

"Hey, Sachiel have you seen Kurama?" I asked her.

"Who?" She turned to face me. Oh yea, I forgot. She doesn't know about him.

"I mean Shuiichi." I tried to cover it up.

"No, I haven't. In fact, he and Zaira are both gone today," She replied.

Well, that's weird. Zaira's been absent for two days now. What's wrong with her? I already knew where Kurama was. Probably looking for that Hiei person. That doesn't tell me what's going on with these lights. Speaking of which, they just turned completely off. Sachiel shrieked. I was surprised that no one came out of the classroom running like maniacs.

"Sachiel, this could be one of those drills that they make us do," I said.

"What drillz?" She stared.

"You know, like fire drills. Or maybe it's a tornado drill." I struggled to calm her down. Hey, I'm trying to be logic here. Just because I'm a hybrid of two mythical creatures that doesn't mean I get to jump into conclusions and automatically think that someone here wants me dead. Oh my god, who am I kidding? Someone call for help!

"Let's try not to freak out over something that could be really retarded," I told her. Sachiel gave me a faint nod, but kept her arms latched onto mine. I sighed.

So, here we are, walking in total darkness inside my school. All of the sudden, I saw something run across the end of the hall into the other hall. I nearly had to shove my hand down Sachiel's throat to keep her from screaming. She stopped moving. I mean, she was breathing and all, but she didn't want to walk anymore. I stood next to her. I heard deep breathing at the end of the hall and it was getting closer.

My eyes blurred for a moment. Though, I thought I saw something green with a gazillion eyes all over its body. It also had black hair that came up to two points. I noticed a purple eye in the middle of its forehead. I pulled on Sachiel's arm before she could shriek and scrammed. I shoved her ahead of me so I didn't have to worry about her disappearing behind me.

We ran into the English hallway with the thing on our tail. On the left, I saw the cafeteria and I thought 'Would that thing be so dumb as to follow us into the cafeteria where a bunch of people are?' So we ran in there. To my dismay, nothing was there. No yelling, no lines, no lights, no tables and no people having lunch.

"Oh my fucking gawd!" I swore. I yanked Sachiel's arm again to grab her attention. We went into the kitchen. Sachiel finally made me stop running.

"We can't hide in here! Therez all sorts of weaponz in here!" She looked exhausted. We heard a bang from outside. Sachiel peered out of the small window that the lunch lady used to talk with the students. There it was. Whatever the hell it was.

"Do you think it knowz where we are?" She whispered to me. I shook my head, but made her dunk down as its head was turning to our direction.

"What iz that thing?" She asked me. I shrugged. We crawled on the floor and out of the back door. We were outside with the bright sun beaming down at us. I wanted to scream with joy.

We heard another bang. The creature was in the kitchen.

"We have to get out of here, Sachiel," I said to her.

"We can't ditch school!" She argued.

"Do you want to be that thing's lunch?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Then move!" I pushed her to give her a start. We continued to run. We reached my neighborhood and I banged my fist on Kurama's door.

"Shuiichi! Open up!" I yelled. For the first time in my life, luck was finally on my side. Kurama opened the door. Sachiel and I pushed him out of our way. Sachiel wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into the couch, which then made her flip over and land on it.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" I shouted and slammed it shut before he could protest. He frowned at me as I locked it up. I slumped to the floor.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"Something green was chasing us," I panted. Sachiel groaned as if in pain.

"Green you say?" He tried to unlock the door to see. I refused to let him do that.

"When did it start chasing you?" He questioned.

"We were at school, coming back from the bathroom and the all the lights went out. Then, out of the blue, came this thing. It had green skin, a lot of eyes, including one in the middle of its forehead, and it could run!" I wasn't going to be able to sleep for a while.

"What's worse is that no one else was there. It was like the school was completely empty!" I made myself stand up and sit on the couch.

"That sounds like Hiei, but he's in Makai," Kurama said.

"Is that why you weren't at school today? You were talking to your buddy?" I interrogated.

"Yes, in fact I just got back. You were lucky that I was home," Kurama answered. I already knew that. He sat down on the other couch where Sachiel was sitting. I studied her. She was probably confused on what we were talking about.

"It must have been a doppelganger then," Kurama replied. I groaned loudly.

"Do I really want to know?"

"You might," Kurama frowned.

"Well, then tell me," I sighed.

"Doppelganger is the German word for a ghostly double of a living person. The word has generally referred to any double of a person like a bad twin. Though, the word is actually supposed to explain a phenomenon where you see your own image out of the corner of your eye. In some legends, seeing one's own _doppelgänger_ is a sign of death. Queen Elizabeth I of England once saw her own doppelganger laid out on her bed and she died shortly after," Kurama enlightened me as he always does.

"Well, the thing didn't look like me. So it wasn't my doppelganger," I said.

"I know. It was Hiei's. Thing is, if another person saw someone else's doppelganger that usually means bad luck for them," He told me. I glared at him.

"Do you mean that I'm stuck with bad luck right now?"

"Precisely," He replied.

"I don't think I underztood everything." Sachiel had been silent for a while now. She was staring at us like we belonged to the mental asylum.

"That's right. She doesn't have a clue on what's going on," I mumbled to myself.

"Sachiel, I think it's time that you should be going home," Kurama stated. The French girl went into hysterics.

"YOU CAN'T ZEND ME OUT THERE! THERE'Z A GREEN CREATURE!"

"I'm going to be walking you home," Kurama smiled. Sachiel froze. Did I hear him right?

"Come on, let's get you home. Kali, the code word is going to be Inari." Sachiel got off the couch and with that they were gone. I locked the door as soon as they left. I turned on the T.V. and put the volume on low. I wanted to be able to hear anything just in case.

--- _An hour later_---

I had no idea what I was watching, but it was getting boring. I went to the kitchen and just sat at the table. I puffed out some of my carbon dioxide. Did I mention that I was bored?

I started to think about life before I came to Japan. Sure enough, no one wanted me dead back then. Then again, I didn't really standing out in the middle of the crowd. I also didn't have so many friends. I don't hate people. However, they just never really accepted me. I would be talking to someone and they wouldn't even look at me. Some of the conversation went into one ear and out the other.

I remember this one time when I made friends with a white girl. Her name was Michelle. She had sandy blond hair and crystal-like blue eyes. I met her in sixth grade. The teacher had us sitting next to each other. She was friendly. She smiled a lot and always gave me advice, but then she did something to me that I would never forgive her for. Actually, she did it twice. We had made plans to get together on Saturday at the mall. She told me to wait for her at two o'clock by the JC penny store. So I waited and I waited, but guess what? She never showed up.

Yep, I waited for her for at least three hours until I called up Shaul and he picked me up. The other time was her birthday. Her birthday was June twenty-seventh, but she had a best friend who had her birthday on July twenty-second. They decided to celebrate their birthdays together. She said that the birthday party was going to be July twenty-second. On that very day, I called to make sure that the party was going to be at seven in the afternoon. Her mother was the one who answered the phone, and she told me that the birthday party already happened. The day they celebrated it was July twelfth.

You have no idea how many days I cried after that. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Shaul came to my bedroom and comforted me time and time again, but I was scarred. After that, I had trust issues with people. When I entered eighth grade I finally made two friends who became very close to me, but life's a bitch. One of them moved away due to family problems. The other got too involved with drugs and committed suicide. A knock interrupted my thoughts. It was so sudden that it made me jump. I got up to answer the door, but then I grew cautious.

"Who's there?" I asked in English. I don't think a doppelganger would know too many languages. When I didn't get an answer I started to growl.

"Kali, calm down it's me." I heard Kurama's gentle voice.

"How do I know it's you?" I folded my arms. I remembered something.

"What's the password?" I asked him.

"Inari," He answered. I sighed with relief and opened the door. Kurama stood there with his hands in his pockets. I closed the door.

"What's an inari anyways?" I watched him to make sure he was the real person.

"He's a god who uses foxes to relay his messages," Kurama replied. I rolled my eyes. What have I gotten myself into? My mind went back to thinking about Sachiel.

"She okay?"

"Her mother was a bit angry for seeing her so soon, but I told her that we got a half day today," said the fox. I stared at him.

"She believed you?"

"Most parents do because I'm the top student," He smirked. Okay, now I know he's the real one. I frowned at him.

"Damn smart ass." Though, I was glad to have him back.

"You all right?" He questioned me. His emerald eyes held concern in them.

I looked back at him. "Yea why?"

"You seem slightly gloomy," He replied.

"Oh, that's because I was having some flash backs," I yawned. I'm not tired people. I'm just eliminating the extra carbon dioxide.

At least, that's what my science teacher told me last year. When you yawn it's the body's way of removing extra carbon dioxide and taking in more oxygen. Sorry, I know. I'm not supposed to be talking about science right now.

"Aren't you going back home?" Kurama inquired. I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you trying to kick me out?"

"No, I was just asking." I snorted. Sure.

"First I get shot, then find out you're a demon, then I get chased by a creature at school, next you tell me it's bad luck to see this creature, and now you want to get rid of me?"

I'm acting. Chill people. I just want to see his reaction, which I'm laughing at right now because it seems that he thinks that he offended me. I continued to laugh as he begun to understand that I was just teasing him. I love playing with people's minds.

"You're evil," He laughed.

"Oh! Says the fox! You're a demon for Christ sake!"

"And you're a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf! You shouldn't be talking!" He remarked.

Shaul used to tell me that I had the gift of making other people laugh. Well, maybe he was right for once. My mind traveled back to the doppelganger.

"Hey, what are we going to do about that thing?" I asked once he stopped laughing.

"It probably went back to its owner. Hiei won't see it. You're not supposed to see it," Kurama said. I was getting confused.

"Why would a doppelganger be after me?"

"I have no idea. That is a question for Melinda," Kurama answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's a vampire. She knows about her cult more than I do, and I'm grateful for that. It's either a vampire or a werewolf that has the ability to control doppelgangers," Kurama explained. "After all, both races want you dead."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the reminder."

"However, you really should get home. Mother won't act well if she sees you here," Kurama told me. I grunted.

"A Momma's boy, eh?"

Kurama nodded. I sighed and got up. I started to feel fear.

"Kurama, if it's no trouble, could you come over for a while?" I asked him.

"Sure."

The fox demon actually remained with me and helped me with my homework. I smiled. I liked having Kurama around. I felt a lot safer. Now, don't go thinking that I have a crush on him. More likely, I see him as an older brother. Someone I can look up to. Shaul came home. He informed my guardian about what happened.

"Hmm… Doppelgangers.. interesting," Shaul mumbled. I hate it when he does that.

"Know anyone who could use that sort of power?" Kurama asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Shaul answered.

"Do tell," I said.

"One of Artia's servants is named Elvira. Elvira has a habit of calling herself 'The Mistress of the dark'," Shaul started to explain, but I interrupted him.

"Who's Artia?" Did I mention that I have bad memory?

"She's your other half sister, the eldest daughter. She also wants you dead. What was I saying? Oh yea. Elvira can control shadows and anything related to it. So it would clarify the doppelganger since they are part of the shadow element," Shaul said.

"Wow, I'm just so popular," I sneered. "How does she know what school I go to?"

"Ikatora might have slipped that she made friends with you," Kurama stated.

"Lovely. Does anyone have a microphone? I would like to announce to everyone who wants me dead that I am here, and that they can come and get me." I was being sarcastic, but the boys didn't find that amusing. They stared at me.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kurama asked me.

"You're acting more depressing than usual," Shaul joined him. Am I _that_ obvious?

"I'm fine! I'm just tired," I lied.

I wanted people to leave me the hell alone. I stomped all the way up the stairs and closed my door. I listened to their conversation for a while, but then Kurama left. It was only five in the afternoon. Way too early for me to go to bed. So I just stared at my ceiling. Then I turned on my radio and that's how I spent my Tuesday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Suntiger:_ Okay, a few notes. The green creature thing is not the real Hiei. It's a doppelganger like Kurama had mentioned. The incident with the girl named Michelle is from my own experience. I was flipping through my diary and came across that memory, which I had obviously written down. Her real name wasn't Michelle, but you get the whole point of that right? Kali isn't the only one who had friends that left her behind.

I have writer's block at the moment, but the chapters should come quickly. I thank the three people who left me their comments. I suppose this update could satisfy them. Anyways, lately I've been foolishly gambling. I made a bet with my cousin yet again. It's amazing that I didn't learn my lesson the first time. So I ask that if there are any readers, please leave me a review. I need ten my cousin states. Don't worry; this bet is not about money. It's her lousy way of encouraging me, and making me do things because I like to be challenged… sometimes.

Ah well, till next time.


	7. Feel the love

**Chapter 7: Feel the love**

Shaul let me skip school today, which was great for me. Kurama was at school and he knew that no one was going to be there watching me so he had called up Hicora. I was fumbling over some old pictures when Hicora emerged into my room. I mean literally. She crashed through my bedroom door.

"Lady! Don't you know how to knock!" I was horrified.

"Sorry about that," She smiled sheepishly.

"What am I going to tell Shaul? A gargoyle destroyed my door?" I glared at her. She glared right back at me. Horns suddenly grew out of her forehead.

"Whoa," I stared.

"Just shut up! I was going to fix it, you moron!" Hicora snapped.

I didn't say anything. I was too fascinated with the horns on her head. I watched her pick up my door and her eyes beamed out a red color. The red laser thing went over the cracks of the door. After she placed it back where it was it looked like nothing had ever disturbed my door.

"Will you stop staring?" She glowered at me.

"Dudette, do you like need some anger management sessions? 'Cause Shaul knows some nice counselors," I scowled. Her face turned red.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She inquired.

"Exactly what it sounds like," I sneered. I laughed at her. "Hicora, I'm just kidding with you."

I told you like messing with people's heads. She didn't take it very well, but she didn't jump me. She sat down on my chair. An idea hit me. Zaira had been sick for a while. Maybe I should go visit her. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" She sounded like she didn't trust me.

"Is it all right if I go visit a friend? She's been sick for four days now," I said.

"Where does she live?" Hicora asked.

"No idea."

She snorted. "Well, then I guess that's a no."

"I need to call her, you block of stone," I growled. That actually made her laugh. I pushed in Zaira's digits and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" The voice said in Japanese. I couldn't really recognize it.

"Hi, is Zaira there?" I questioned.

"Yes, but she's sick right now." The voice answered.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to her because I've been worried. I haven't seen her in four days. Is it all right if I talk to her?"

"Hold on." I heard movement. Someone else picked up the phone and sniffed.

"Hello?" Now this is Zaira.

"Kali? Oh my dear lord do Ah have things to tell ye, but Ah can't rioght now," She was whispering. She cleared her throat.

"Why?" I asked, "Are you in some kind of trouble?" I was getting anxious.

"That was me Mum on the phone. Ah'll have to sneak out or something. Tell ye what, meet me at the arcade," She said.

"Why the arcade?"

"Because that's the only place that Ah can think of. Besides, ye know where it is. So Ah don't have to be worried about ye getting lost," She chuckled. I had to smile.

"What time?" I asked.

"Er.. it's only noon now.. umm..lets say two. Ah don't know if Ah'll be able to get there in an hour," She answered. I nodded.

"All right." We hung up. Hicora and I were standing at the door of the arcade when Zaira finally made her appearance. I hugged her.

"You okay?" Was the first thing that flew out of my mouth.

"Let's take a walk," She said. I agreed. Hicora came behind us.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" I shoved my hands into my jean pockets. The weather was nice. It was January. Thus, the winter breeze and empty trees. Hey, I just rhymed!

"Ever since what happened at yer house Ah've been really weird."

"What do you mean?" I started to walk backwards so I could see her face.

"Ah was getting really bad headaches on Sunday and Monday, but when Tuesday came around it was hell," She answered. I let her continue. She stared at me.

"I can do magic now," She whispered.

"EH! Are you serious?"

We were now in a wooded area so no one really could see or hear us. Hicora stood nearby, but she wasn't listening. She wanted to give us some privacy.

"Watch me," Zaira commanded.

She put her hand on a tree. Nothing happened at first, but then her hand started to glow a very light purple. It was a faint glow, but what happened next nearly made me think I was seeing things. The tree was blooming. It was acting as if spring came early. It gained dark green leaves and flowers began to pop out of nowhere.

"I know what you are," Hicora said as she came closer. "You're an Earth fairy."

We stared at her, both astonished at what just happened.

"Are ye serious?" Zaira asked.

"Well, it makes sense. You're Irish, you have it in your blood," Hicora declared.

"But fairies don't exist," Zaira argued.

"If it makes you feel any better, Zaira, I have my own confession to make," I sighed.

She twirled to face me. I smiled. She was the first friend I made and the first to know.

"I'm a half breed. I'm part vampire and werewolf. I found out the night we were attacked," I told her. She didn't react for a few minutes.

"Yer lying to me," She said.

"And you're in denial," Hicora grunted. "Look, kid, just accept yourself."

"Easier said than done," I muttered. "I had a hard time too, Zaira."

"That's probably why you had all those headaches. Your powers were kicking in," Hicora explained it to her. Zaira glared at her.

"Just who are ye anyways?"

"My bodyguard. Some people want me dead," I rolled my eyes.

"Who wants ye dead?" Zaira appeared appalled.

"My family. Well, the vampire side so far," I informed her.

"That's horrible!"

"I know, but not worse than losing a friend," I muttered.

"Who did ye lose?" Zaira asked.

"You mean you still want to be friends?" I questioned.

"Of course! Who else is going to help me with these… powers?" She said. I laughed and hugged her again. Hicora rolled her eyes. She doesn't seem to like it when people express their affections.

"So do ye have any?" I was waiting for that question.

"I'm supposed to have this thing called the 'Black Reflection'. I haven't received it yet and I like it that way," I told her. She got curious.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Shaul said it was some new power that no one else ever had," I answered.

Hicora gave out a small squeak. She was staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" Zaira and I both asked.

"You have the ability of using _the_ Black reflection?" She kept staring.

"Ye know what it is, don't ya?" Zaira inquired.

"Shaul is wrong. The Black Reflection is what a drow uses," Hicora said. I suddenly remembered Kurama telling me what a drow was.

"What's a drow?" I giggled. Zaira looked at me funny.

"Lets just say it's an evil elf of the underworld," I notified.

"It's a dark elf of the underground. Not underworld," Hicora scoffed.

"Whatever. Just tell me about this power," I snickered.

"It gives the owner the ability to see anyone's fear and make it a reality. For example, lets say that I'm terrified of spiders. You would bring that fear to life," Hicora elucidated. "It's called 'Black Reflection' because fear is a part of darkness. You are mirroring the person's fear."

"Now _that_ is creepy," Zaira confirmed.

"How is that supposed to help me bring the two races together?" I was referring to the part where people are assuming that I would bring the vampires and werewolves peace. At that, Hicora shrugged. I sighed. My brain was starting to hurt.

"Ah think Ah should get back now. Mum doesn't know that Ah'm gone," Zaira said.

"All right, you going to be at school tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yep, Mum said I missed too many days," The now earth fairy answered.

I waved to her as she walked home. I started to head back home with Hicora still following me. The rest of the day was a bore. I spent three hours just watching the television. It wasn't till five in the afternoon when Kurama stopped by and Hicora left.

"Hey Kurama," I said to him as he entered.

"I came to inform you that I would be gone for two weeks." I barely heard what he just said.

He frowned at me and repeated what I didn't hear. The good thing is that I'm getting better at controlling my hysterical moments.

"Say what! You can't go! What if I get attacked? What if I need help? What if I need you!"

That came out wrong. He probably thinks that I'm way too attached to him for my own good, which was true. I am attached to him. Too bad it wasn't literally. That way I would be going with him. Wait, where is he going?

"To Makai," He answered. I hate it when he does that. He tells me that he's not reading my mind, but I think he is. I frowned.

"Why?" I'm being nosey. I know.

"There's a Demon Tournament being held. Yusuke, Hiei and I are in it. I have to go because if I don't something terrible will happen."

I stared at him. Forget controlling my hysterical moments.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE WORLD COMING TO? NOW THERE'S A FRICKIN' DEMON TOURNAMENT? AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

I don't think he expected that outburst. I felt bad afterwards for yelling at him.

"Yusuke proposed it. The Tournament is going to determine who will be King of Makai," Kurama replied softly. I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Who's Yusuke?"

"A friend of mine. You would like him. He's a half-breed just like you. Part demon and human."

"This is where my bad luck comes in, eh? Damn doppelganger," I muttered. Kurama gradually started to laugh at me. I just stared at him. What the hell is so funny?

"I'm sorry, but I was planning on going to Makai way before the doppelganger even became involved. As for needing help, you have Hicora and the others watching over you. This is precisely why I went to them," Kurama reassured me.

"I really prefer you."

"Well, I'm flattered, but I must go," He softened.

"I'M GONNA DIE!" I started screaming. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Calm down, Kali. You'll be fine. You have a Guardian for a reason!" Kurama shouted back. I think I pressed a button on him. I sighed.

"I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for yelling," I apologized. He released me. I waited a few seconds then gave him my puppy eyes and pathetic pout.

"But what am I gonna do without my big brother?"

He blinked and stared at me. He softly chuckled. What did I do?

"When did you start calling me big brother?" He asked me.

"Uh…now?"

He tried his best to stop laughing. I scowled at him.

"What? I see you as a big brother."

"Once again, you flatter me." He was still snickering. All right people! I'm not talking anymore!

"I have to go. I'll see you when I get back," He smiled. He did something that would have made his fan girls very angry with me. He embraced me. He opened my door and left me all by my lonesome. I sighed. Shaul came two minutes later.

"So how is my princess doing?" He greeted me.

"She's being a royal pain in the ass," I answered him sarcastically.

"That's impossible. I just got home." He was taking me seriously. I snorted.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I said suddenly. He gave me a look.

"What?"

"By yourself?" He asked me.

"Would you like me to call the FBI and CIA for back up?" I replied. He scowled at me.

"Fine, but be careful. If I find out that-" He began his lecture. I held my hand out to his face.

"I know. You'll fry me alive. I feel the love. Bye Dad," I smirked.

I got outside and held the coat closer to my body. I figured that I would go to the arcade again. What? Where else am I supposed to go without getting lost? Besides, at least they have games there. I stepped into the game center.

---- _Where Ikatora stands_---

Ikatora stared at her father. He had just slapped her, and now she had a very dark red handprint on her left cheek. Her father was pacing back and forth in front of her. She rolled her silver eyes. On some degree, vampires were truly wretched creatures. They were no better than humans in her opinion. Her father's long black hair appeared to not have been brushed for days. His onyx colored eyes were glaring at her with disgrace.

"I can not believe that my own daughter will refuse my order!" He bellowed.

"I will not kill my own sister, Father," Ikatora told him.

"She is not your sister! She's a bastard child! Evidence of what your beloved Mother did to me! Did to us! She betrayed us! She slept with the Lycans!" He went on.

"Father, you are wrong. Accept it for once. Isadora did not betray our kind. She betrayed you and only you. That is why you want Kali dead. For revenge. I am not your puppet, Father. I will not kill for your satisfaction. You want something done, then do it yourself." Ikatora's voice was cold. She stood firm against her father. Her father gaped at her. His thin lips were painted with dark purple liquid.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT YOU DISHONORABLE CHILD! GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU FILTHY DISRESPECTFUL TRAITOR!"

You could hear him down the hallway. Ikatora ignored her father's yelling. Ever since her mother died he had been a pain in the ass. She heard a snicker. Her head lifted up to see her older sister.

"I hear that you have displeased our father," said Artia.

Artia had her lavender hair down today. It was long and stopped at her feet. Her eyes were red as blood. Her skin was so pale that you would have thought that she was glowing. Artia lifted her hand to her pink lips. Her fingernails were long and had scarlet nail polish on them. Small bat wings came out from her back. Ikatora grunted. She hated her sister with a passion.

"Be a good little girl and remain as Daddy's little sex slave, Artia," Ikatora snarled at her. She walked out of the large dominion of vampires. She slammed the gate shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Suntiger_: I live! Now, I don't know about you people, but I love the ending of this chapter. It shows how independent and strong offsprings can be. **Note**: This fiction is a spoiler for those who have not seen the end of Yu Yu Hakusho. I strongly advice that you go buy the DVDs or borrow them from your friends and whatnot.

Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers. I apologize since it took me two weeks to update, but my cousin would not allow me to continue if I didn't have ten reviews (That was the bet).

One more thingabout Kali's powers. She is NOT stronger than any of the Yu yu crew. In fact, she gets quite the beating by them in later chapters.Has anyone noticed Kali's quote of almost every chapter? lol She always says "I'm gonna die." Technically, she's already "dead", but half alive.

Anyways, that's all for now.


	8. Change of DNA

**Chapter 8: Change of DNA**

Other than the teachers freaking out because I had left to go to the bathroom and never came back, school was boring as hell. Sachiel was absent. She probably wanted to stay home to make sure she wasn't losing her sanity. Zaira and I became closer than usual.

Gina must have noticed that because she frowned when I didn't sit next to her at lunch. It's hard, you know. When you have friends that don't know about your powers. I knew that Zaira accepted me so I just stuck close to her. During my science class I got so stressed that I flipped out and smashed my fist against the table. My science teacher shrieked and accused me of breaking school property. She sent me to the office. The school's counselor was staring at me.

"So, would you like to tell me why you broke the table?" He asked me.

I glared at him and snorted. Like he would understand the confusion that I felt. I remained quiet.

"I take that as a no," He said.

Well, what do you know? I found a smart shrink! He stared at me and sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"Look, take this test. It gives me an idea of what your problem is," He told me.

Like I said, I was getting better at holding in my hysterical moments. At the time, I wanted to scream at him. My problem? You want to know what my problem is? No, you don't wanna know what my problem is because you'll never believe a fucking word I say! I took the damn test anyways. I gave it back after I was finished. After ten more minutes, he finally put the paper down and looked at me.

"I know what your issue is now." He seemed pleased with himself.

"Do share your opinion," I muttered. "Then I can get the hell out of here."

"You have a disorder called Avoidant. Do you know what it is?"

I could take a wild guess at it, genius! I just shook my head to humor him.

"You tend to avoid contact with people because you fear of rejection. You have symptoms of being extremely depressed and have very low self-confidence," He answered.

I twitched. I wanted to sink my teeth into him. Wait a second here. Sink my teeth? What the hell?

"I have to go," I whispered.

My voice was hoarse. Something is going on with me. I didn't even bother to explain why I had to leave. I just got up and left before I could kill him. I ran out. I panted. I felt like my body was changing. Pain built up in my muscles and stomach.

"Damn it," I growled at myself.

Kurama was gone so I couldn't go to him. Shaul was somewhere. I could go to the hospital, but I didn't know my way. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ikatora. I opened my mouth to say help me, but couldn't get the words out. She seemed to understand my dilemma though. She just about carried me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My voice was still croaky.

"To Melinda."

We arrived at the hospital in no time. I snarled at no one in particular. Melinda, a vampire with long blue hair and amber eyes, saw us first. She helped Ikatora drag me to the back of the hospital. They gently dropped me on a bed. My vision was getting blurry.

"Make her swallow this." I heard Melinda order Ikatora.

My sister opened my mouth and gave me something to drink. I don't know what it was, but it was juicy. My head plopped down on the soft pillow and I saw darkness.

---- _**An hour later**_—

I woke up with Ikatora at my side. She smiled at me when she realized that I was awake.

"What happened?" My voice was back to normal.

"Your body finally chose what DNA to use, and because of that, you needed to feed," Melinda answered. She came in carrying some medicine bottles.

"Feed? What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you first become a vampire or a werewolf you need to eat something. In your case, drink blood," Melinda replied. I blinked.

"So what am I now?"

"You're a pure blood with Lycan genes," Ikatora told me.

"I'm a werewolf?" I squeaked. They nodded.

"Does that mean I have to be aware of the moon phases at all times?"

"No. Lycans aren't controlled by the moon," Melinda said. "Just like vampires can go into the sunlight. Garlic, silver and crosses do not affect us, Kali."

Once again, people were reading my mind.

"Then when do I become full wolf?" I questioned.

"Lycans change into wolves when they feel threatened. Remind yourself that you need to drink blood at least once in two days," Melinda informed me. "If you don't, your hunger for blood will increase and you'll attack someone."

Melinda handed me four big bags of blood. My eyes broadened.

"Are you telling me that Ikatora gave me blood?" That was the juicy stuff. Oh, I'm not feeling so good anymore. I felt very green.

"You'll get used to it," Ikatora smiled softly. I think she was trying to encourage me.

"Not helping," I whimpered. Gross. I drank blood!

"You do know that this means your powers are going to kick in too, right?" Ikatora asked.

I gave her a horrified look. "You're shitting me!"

Ikatora shook her head. "Nope."

Now I definitely don't feel good. I saw black and my face met the floor. I groaned.

"You idiot! You're not supposed to pass out!" Ikatora snapped.

"Relax, Ikatora, she was only out for a few seconds," Melinda said.

Melinda gave me a soft look as if it was supposed to make me feel better.

"Walk her home, Ikatora. She won't be able to make it on her own," The vampire doctor ordered Ikatora.

My half sister picked me up. We left the hospital. I still had the bags of blood in my hands because Melinda told me to keep them. I opened my door. This is the second time that I come home early from school. Ikatora sat me on my couch.

"Now that we're here, I have something else to tell you," She said.

"I know it's going to be bad," I mumbled.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

" 'Cause the other day I ran into a doppelganger, and I've been getting bad luck ever since."

"When did you see a doppelganger?" Ikatora locked my door.

"I just said the other day. Now what's your story?"

"My father has expelled me from vampire grounds. I have no place to stay," Ikatora stated.

"The day gets _better_ and **_better_**. Why were you expelled?"

"I refused to follow his order," Ikatora smiled faintly. "He wanted me to kill you."

"What did you tell him?" I was glad that she was a rebellious one.

"To get off his ass and do it himself," She laughed. I snorted.

"You can stay here." I meant that. I wanted her to stay. She was my blood after all. Eww, I just mentioned blood. I groaned.

"What could possibly happen? Besides, you're supposed to be helping me anyways," I smirked. Damn. I shouldn't have said that. I just jinxed myself.

"You sure that Shaul wouldn't mind?" Ikatora sat herself next to me.

"Nah. If he can put up with me, then he can tolerate you."

That made her laugh. "Are you saying that you're horrible?"

"Almost."

"He'll be proud to know that you're a werewolf," She grinned. I tilted my head.

"Did you know that Zaira was an earth fairy?" I asked out of nowhere.

"No. She is?" She turned her head.

"We learn something new everyday," I muttered. "Guess what?"

"What? I hate guessing games."

"I hate them too, but guess what Sachiel is?" I grinned.

"She's a Nereid," She answered.

"How did you know that?"

"You're not the only one who heard about the prophecy."

We were quiet for a while after that. Later on, Shaul opened the door to find us asleep. Well, you can guess that he woke us up. We told him about our situation. As soon as he heard about my first drink of blood, he did a flip.

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY GIRL IS GROWING UP!" He yelled.

Ikatora laughed at him. I shook my head and stared up at the ceiling. I mouthed the words 'What did I do to deserve this?'

"SHE'S A LYCAN! MY BABY'S A LYCAN!" Shaul was overreacting. He hugged us so tightly I was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. I pushed him away.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Ikatora couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm just so proud of you!" He was squealing with joy.

"Oh man," I whined and smacked my hand against my forehead.

---- **_At the Hospital_** ---

Melinda sighed. Her shift was just about done. It was midnight so darkness had covered the hospital. Asura waited for her at the door.

"So how did she take it?" Asura asked her friend.

"Better than I did," Melinda giggled. "Though, she did blow a fuse."

"You know, some of the doctors are starting to suspect us. They've noticed the missing blood in the bank. How are we going to explain it?" Asura was worried.

"I'll think of something."

"Well, you better do it quick 'cause they plan on ambushing you with questions tomorrow," Asura said. Melinda looked at her friend.

"Where do you think we'll find a bunch of fresh human blood that would cover the missing?" Melinda questioned her. Asura shrugged.

"You could always go hunting," Asura suggested. Melinda scowled.

"I will not hunt humans. It makes me feel like a murderer."

"Isn't that what you are though?" Asura asked.

"In a way, but that's besides the point."

"I take it that this was the reason that you were expelled from the vampire lands?" Asura chuckled. Melinda sighed. She hated it when Asura brought that memory up.

"Yes, I had refused to go hunting with them. They thought I went herbivore on them."

They stopped talking when they heard a clank on the floor.

"Is a patient out of their room?" Melinda inquired. Asura shrugged.

"We better go look then."

They followed the noise until it reached a small room, which would have been empty if it hadn't have been for the figure standing in the corner. It was too dark to see who it was.

"Hey, are you all right?" Melinda asked. Asura switched the light on. A girl with green long hair and emerald eyes grinned at them. She took out a glaive.

--- **_Down the hall_** ---

Hicora's ears perked up when she heard a familiar scream. It sounded just like Asura. She sighed. The damned bunny probably ran into another spider. She took her time walking down the hall. What she found didn't please her. Dark blood that looked black had spread onto the floor. She heard whimpering and lifted her head to see Melinda holding Asura in her arms. She ran to her.

"What happened?" Hicora asked. She checked on her rabbit friend. Asura was bleeding from her right side. There, she found a deep cut. Melinda was in no better shape.

"What happened?" Hicora repeated.

"An Angel," Melinda whispered. Hicora growled. Angels were known to attack vampires and demons. "She had a glaive with her."

There was only one angel that Hicora knew that had a glaive for a weapon. Gina of Storms.

--- **_Next day_** ---

I yawned. Math class was always a bore. The teacher kept nagging on about x squared y and so on. I lost interest a long time ago. My head turned to face Gina. She didn't look too happy. Her green hair was in a mess today, but the thing that got to me the most was that she smelled of blood. The scent of someone else lingered on her skin. Class finally ended. I poked my friend at her sides.

"Hey, how come you're so gloomy today?" I asked her. Gina gave me a small smile.

"I didn't really sleep much last night," She answered.

"Nightmares?"

"Somewhat."

"Why do you smell like blood?" I watched her twitch.

"You smell blood?" She turned to face me. Her face was suddenly grim.

"Uh.. yea? I think everyone else can smell it too," I said. She took my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. "Hey! Science starts soon and my teacher already has issues with me!"

"This blood that you smell. Only non-normal people can smell it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was confused.

"What does the blood smell like? Take a good whiff," She told me. So I did. It reminded me of the hospital. I frowned. I didn't want to be reminded of that place so soon.

"Have you been at the doctors' lately?"

I felt a hard punch hit me in the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're a fucking vampire!" She yelled at me.

"No I'm not! I'm a werewolf!" I blinked. Did I just say that out loud? Gina stared at me.

"I can't be friends with you anymore," Gina declared.

"Why? Just because I'm a Lycan that doesn't mean-" She cut me off with another hard punch in the gut. I groaned. Why was she attacking me?

"You don't understand. You are now my prey," She whispered, "Don't let me ever catch you hunting anyone or I'll kill you."

"What are you babbling about? Why would you kill me?"

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M A HUNTER! I WILL KILL YOU!" She started screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HUNTER?" I shouted back.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DEFINE IT FOR YOU? DAMN IT, KALI!" She cried. She was crying. Wait, she's crying? The scent of salt water hit me.

"I'm part of the group that's supposed to assassinate you. Leave me alone, Kali. If Juno sees me with you, she'll kill you."

"Who the hell is Juno?" I managed to question.

"Ask Hicora. She'll know," Gina said.

She shoved me out of the bathroom. The bell rang. Great, now I have to go to the office again because I'm tardy.

"I HATE YOU DAMN DOPPELGANGERS!" I screamed.

I didn't bother going to the office. Screw that. I have to get answers. So, I did what my instinct told me to do. I ran to the hospital. Luckily, this time I knew where it was. I arrived there to see Hicora extremely pissed.

"What's going on?" I panted.

"Come with me," Hicora ordered.

I followed her to the back. It seems that the back of the hospital was becoming our meeting place. In a corner, there was Melinda holding an ice package to her head. Asura was on the bed with bandages covering her hips. I turned to Hicora for help. I was just way too confused.

"Gina, the Angel of Storms happened. She came in here and attacked them," Hicora explained. Did I hear her right?

"Angel?" I asked. Melinda nodded.

"Angels are sent to hunt down vampires, werewolves, and demons. Or other things that could possibly harm humans," Melinda replied.

"They work for Juno," Asura smiled as she saw me. She tried to sit up, but that wasn't working too well for her. Hicora gently pushed her back down.

"Who's Juno?" I was so clueless that it wasn't even funny.

"Wife of Enma and Mother of Koenma," Hicora twitched.

"Koenma? That's Kurama's boss isn't it?" Where was the fox when you needed him?

"Yes," They all answered in union.

"I am so confused." I sat down. I had a feeling that I would need to sit in order to hear this all out. Hicora chuckled.

"We all know that Kurama is a fox demon, right?" Melinda asked. I bobbed my head.

"He works for Koenma because it was a way for him to clean out his own record. You see Kurama was a thief back then. He didn't want to be sent to jail so Koenma decided on a different punishment. He and Hiei were given a choice. Either work for him or go to jail. We all know what they decided. Yusuke and Kuwabara are also part of the team. The four of them protect this planet from being under attacked by demons of Makai," Asura said.

"Right now, there's a tournament going on," I muttered, "That's why Kurama left."

"Exactly. That's why Juno sent out her angels. While the Spirit Detectives are in Makai, the angels will be watching over Earth," Hicora enlightened me. I frowned.

"But they attack anyone who they think is dangerous."

"Juno's Angels have always been prejudice. They don't exactly enjoy being in our company," Melinda informed me. "So be careful."

I grunted. "Gina already attacked me."

"That explains the dark eye and bruised stomach," Hicora snorted. I growled.

"It's not funny! Gina was my friend before I knew I was a Lycan!"

"Probably why she didn't kill you because she tried killing us," Asura grunted.

"Come here, I have healing powers." Melinda motioned me to come closer. I watched her hands glow blue. My eye twitched and the pain stopped.

"There, all better now." She sounded like a mother talking to her wounded child.

"Okay, what are we going to do about the missing blood?" Hicora brought up the forgotten subject. I raised my eyebrow.

"Missing blood?"

"The humans are starting to notice the blood that went missing from the bank. You know, the packages I gave you," Melinda said.

"I could give them back," I offered.

Hicora shook her head. "No, you're going to need those."

Asura sighed. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" I asked.

"I have the power of mind control. I'll just make them believe that we never had that much blood to begin with so we can get more," Asura smiled.

"But you haven't used it in a while." Melinda stared at her friend.

"Believe me, I can still pull off my magic," Asura grinned.

Did I ever mention that I make the weirdest friends? Ever since I moved here nothing has been the same. I summed up all of my problems. I have vampires who want me dead, I just turned into a werewolf, Ikatora _had_ no place to stay, Sachiel must think I'm crazy, and now Gina hates my guts. I hate my life.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

**_Suntiger_**: I've changed a few things. For one, in my fiction, werewolves will only transform if they're with their pack or if they feel threatened by something. She's still partly vampire, but her lycan gene is more dominant. Gina is a part of the Juno's Angels group. Basically, they protect Earth when the S.D. isn't there. The Juno's Angels are very prejudice. They don't accept any of the 'dark' children. You could say that I'm poking fun at the stereotypes. Also, blood of mythological creatures can only be smelled by other mythological creatures. Meaning, that vampire blood can only be smelled by Angels, Lycans, or whatever. Humans can't smell it. That's why Gina freaked.

Celosia: Wow, you suck Sun. Look how man reviews you've gotten.

Shiva: Stop picking on the almighty Creator!

Solace: You're scaring the readers

Celosia: What the hell did I do?

**_Suntiger_**: Please ignore them. They've decided to leave Varia alone and pester me instead.

Celosia: Well, of course! You're so much funner!

Hecate: Celosia, the word 'funner' does not exist.

Celosia: Maybe not your computerized brain

Solace: Celosia, behave.

Celosia: I AM BEHAVING! SHUT UP YOU STUPID ALIEN!

Shiva: Do not yell!

Celosia: Hypocrite! You're yelling shrimp!

**_Suntiger_**: -twitches-

Celosia: Yo readers! Leave your fucking reviews! What? Do you think you're so much better than me that you can't leave me your review? Fucking lazy people.

Solace: CELOSIA! DON'T FORCE ME TO PUT YOU THE CLOSET!

Celosia: Did you make that up? There is no closet

Hecate: Watch your language, child

Celosia: I am not a child! Shiva's the child!

Shiva: Sunny! They won't stop yelling!

**_Suntiger_**: -has placed headphones over her ears-

Celosia: She ain't even listening to you!

Solace: -sighs-

Hecate: What the pyromaniac is trying to say, please review. The Author gets very discouraged about her writing when readers don't leave their opinions. She was actually thinking of removing this story. So please be kind, and review.

Celosia: Hey Sun! What does this appliance do?

Solace: Celosia, do not touch that

Celosia: -grins- why?

Solace: Just don't –goes back to watching T.V. -

Shiva: Celosia, what are you doing?

_**BOOOMM**_

All but **_Suntiger _**: CELOSIA!


	9. The not so dead

**Chapter 9: The not so Dead**

I was walking back home when I sensed a unique energy. The energy was intense. It made me feel like I was touching electric currents. I became so oblivious of the world because I was trying to pin point where the energy was that I actually rammed into someone. I apologized and dusted myself off. The dude shook his head. I must have a hard head in order to knock a guy off his feet.

"Hey, are you all right?" The dude asked me. He had orange hair that reminded me of carrots. He was extremely tall, wearing a blue suit, very pale, and I could barely tell what his eye color was. Though, there was something about him that drew me to him. I realized that the energy was coming off of him.

"Yea, I'm okay," I answered.

"Well lookie here, that's Kurama's uniform. I take it that you go to school with him?"

I blinked. The guy knows Kurama? HOLY SHIT HE SAID KURAMA! THAT MEANS HE KNOWS THAT KURAMA'S A FOX DEMON. OH MY GOD! HE'S OUT TO GET ME!

"How do you know Kurama?" I tried not to be so obvious. My nerves were going nuts. The dude stared at me for a few seconds.

"Hold on, so you know his real name too?"

Why do I get the feeling that this person was … a bit unwell?

"Umm.. yea.. does he have another name?" I'm going to act stupid so he'll think that I don't have a clue about anything.

"Well, most people know him by Shuiichi," He replied. I stared back at him.

"Do you know his secret?" I asked. Okay, so I'm not going to act dumb. I can't make up my mind. Give me a break! I'm only fifteen!

"What secret?"

"You know, about him being a fox demon?" I continued to probe him.

"How do you know?" He glared at me. I glared back.

"I could ask you the same damn thing!"

"I'm his partner!" The dude yelled. Thank god we were walking on empty streets.

"Partner in what? Are you saying that you work for Koenma too?" I questioned. You know, if I had said this to a wrong person, I would have been dead by now. You see where stupidity gets you? Nowhere. Well, except a date with the grim reaper.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Talk about hysterical. He was the one flipping out now.

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I WAS ASKING YOU!" I yelled back. We were quiet for a few seconds. I hate awkward silences.

"My name's Kuwabara Kazuma," He introduced himself, "And I work for Koenma. I am part of the team called Spirit Detectives. Now, who are you?"

Geez, the dude gave me the whole she-bang. You really shouldn't do that with a stranger.

"Kali Anariel. I go to Kurama's school. I wouldn't try killing me because I'm more powerful than you think," I said. Hey, what do you know? I can pull a bluff.

"What makes you think I want to kill you? I just so happen to have an honor code. One of the rules is that I can't hurt women," He grinned.

"So what are you? Most of Kurama's friends aren't exactly human," I asked. "Don't answer that. We might have unwanted ears."

"Okay, do you just wanna go to Genkai's then?" He inquired.

"Who's that?"

"You don't know who Genkai is?" Kuwabara's eyebrows rose. "She's the world's greatest psychic! She taught most of us how to fight and all."

"Well, I don't know her. So you can always introduce me," I muttered. I don't know what made me trust this guy. Maybe because he knew Kurama. Yep, it was because he knew Kurama. Anything that came close to Kurama was close to me. You know that phrase? The one that says 'Any friend of insert name here is a friend of mine?' Yea, well, that's how it is with me. We were climbing up some steps when I heard something. My ears have been wired ever since my change in DNA.

"Hey, did you hear that?" I whispered. Kuwabara stopped moving.

"Umm… no. What do you hear?" Kuwabara scanned the area.

"It sounded like a groan."

And there it was. That noise again. I looked behind me to see a group of figures at the bottom of the stairs. The things were very pale blue and had wrinkled skin. They had eyes that drooped down; clothes that were torn up and they appeared dead. Jesus, Mary and Joseph.

"Kuwabara, what the hell are those things?" I was very close to shrieking. Kuwabara caught sight of it and nearly screamed himself.

"ZOMBIES! RUN!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was up that hill of stairs before you could say 'HELP!'

Kuwabara was right behind me. I reached a shrine and raced to the door. I hammered on it.

"HEY! SOMEONE! OPEN UP!" I roared. A girl with sea green hair and red eyes answered my prayers. She looked at me and frowned, but then saw Kuwabara.

"Kazuma, what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"NO TIME FOR THAT LADY! MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY!" I rudely pushed her out of my way. Hey, what would you do if you had a mob of dead people behind you?

"Yukina! Get inside! It's too dangerous, my love!" Kuwabara picked her up before she could object. I slid the door shut and locked it. In a few minutes, we heard a bunch of moans and banging on the door. Kuwabara put down his princess.

"What's going on?" She was puzzled.

"Zombies… are outside," I panted. I think I just lost a few lives.

"What are zombies?" She turned to Kuwabara.

"They're dead evil people," I answered for him.

"Kazuma, can't you just get rid of them?" She asked him. Kuwabara suddenly became brave.

"I, Kazuma, will defeat the zombies in the name of love!"

"It was nice knowing you," I grumbled.

"HEY! I'm not a Spirit Detective for no reason! Move out of my way!" He ordered. Wow, we've been getting a lot of that lately. He rushed outside. I caught a glimpse of something glowing in his hands. It was shaped like a dagger.

"What is that thing he's holding?" I asked.

"It's his spirit sword," The girl replied.

I continued to look at her with a bewildered expression on my face. She must have seen it because she started to explain.

"He uses that in battle."

Well, no duh. "A spirit sword? How do you get that?"

"From your spiritual energy. Every human has one," She said.

I snorted. I don't count then. I remembered something. Didn't Ikatora tell me that I was supposed to get my powers now? But the Black Reflection is supposed to reflect my enemy's fear. Right now the enemy is a dead army. I don't think they feel or have any fears. I growled. What if he needed help? It would be my fault if he died. Damn guilty conscious. I opened the door to see him swinging his sword thing around like a mad man. He was losing. There were just way too many creepy-crawlers that kept coming at him.

"Hey, do you have any weapons by chance?" I turned to face her, but she was emitting a blue light.

She let her right hand rise and opened it. A chilling wind came out of it. Frost started to cover the zombies. They fell one by one until they were all on the ground. I went inside to find something that I could use. Luck was on my side again because I found a lighter. If I remember right, zombies were supposed to be burned. So you can guess what I did to them. After the bodies turned into ashes, I turned my gaze to the sea green haired girl, whom Kuwabara was squeezing to death in a bear hug.

"What just happened?" I asked them.

"Uh, I believe we just kicked some zombies butts!" Kuwabara cheered.

"No, I meant with that girl." I pointed to her. "What is she?"

"I'm an ice apparition," The girl answered.

"Do you mean ice demon?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Cool," I grinned. "I'm a werewolf."

Kuwabara stared at me with wide eyes. "A werewolf? I thought they didn't exist!"

"I thought so too a few days ago," I sighed.

"Wow, is that how you know Kurama?" Kuwabara grinned.

"Buddy, it's a long story and I rather just go home right now. It was nice meeting you," I said to the girl. "Wait, I don't know your name."

"Yukina." The girl gave me a smile. "And you?"

"Kali," I smiled back. "Later! Oh and yea, Kuwabara!"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about my secret!" I yelled.

"What secret?" He was confused.

"About me being a werewolf. If you tell anyone, I'll tell someone that you work for Koenma and you have a stick for a weapon!" I shouted.

"I don't have a stick for a weapon!" Kuwabara fumed.

I left before we could start an argument. I didn't care if anyone else came after me. I just wanted to go home. If anyone dared to show up, I was going to go lunatic on them. Lucky for me, no one else bothered. I got home in one piece. I saw the blood packages on the kitchen table.

"You were gone for a bit. You okay?" Ikatora's voice interrupted me. I bobbed my head to reassure her that I was fine. She leaned against the couch.

"The school called. You've just received your first detention. They're accusing you of skipping school. In order to keep the humans from freaking out, I suggest that you go."

I grunted. "I was planning on going. Don't worry. I don't want to go public either."

"I hear that you got into a heated debate with Gina," She said.

"How do you know?"

"Asura called a few minutes ago," Ikatora answered. "Why do I smell death on you?"

" 'Cause I just ran into a bunch of zombies. Literally." I poured myself a glass of water.

"How did you get rid of them?"

"Cooked them." I wasn't going to mention anything about Kuwabara or Yukina. They didn't seem threatening so why bother? It's not like it's going to kill me.

"Sachiel also called," Ikatora stated. That caught my attention pretty quick.

"What did she say?"

"She'll meet you tomorrow at school," Ikatora smirked.

"She does know that tomorrow is Saturday, right?" I blinked.

"Probably forgot."

"I'll call her back." I picked up the phone. The phone rang a few times before someone decided to answer it.

"Hello?" The voice was Japanese.

"Hi, is Sachiel there?" I asked in Japanese of course. I heard movement.

"Hello?" Sachiel replied. I just got déjà vu.

"Hey Sachiel. Tomorrow's Saturday, we can't meet up at school. Well, maybe outside the building," I said. Sachiel giggled.

"Zorry, I've lozt track of the dayz."

"So where would you like to meet? In front of the school?" I inquired.

"I'll juzt come to your houze," She answered.

"Okay."

That's all we said. I sighed. Ikatora was watching me.

"What?"

"Something else came up," She mumbled. I narrowed my eyes.

"The drows broke out of Spirit World," She continued.

"So what?"

"They plan on joining sides with the vampires." She put down two pictures. I picked them up. They were images of the drows who escaped. Both were chocolate skinned and had blazing red eyes that sparkled like fire.

"They look like albinos," I muttered. "What is that thing he's carrying?"

"That's his hair."

I stared at it and tried to look closer. "Dude, that's a weapon!"

"His hair **_is_** his weapon."

The male drow had white long hair that didn't stop until it hit the ground, but at the ends, there was a blade in a shape of a hook. The female's hair was more like silver and gray mashed together. I rubbed my temples.

"Why did I have to move? My life was normal back in America."

"You moved because some vampires realized who you are. They would have killed you if Shaul didn't come here," Ikatora informed me.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know any vampires back in America."

"Do you remember a girl named Michelle?" Ikatora's silver eyes stared into mine.

"Holy shit! Do you mean-"

"Yes, I do." Ikatora cut me off. Well, that explained a lot.

"It's not like it's better here! I still have people who are trying to kill me, and they got closer!"

"Yes, I agree with you on that, but you also have allies. Kurama, Zaira, Shaul and the headmasters are here," Ikatora debated. My eyebrows rose.

"Wow, I noticed that you didn't say anything about Gina or Sachiel. How do you know that Kurama and Zaira would protect me anyways?"

"I know what Gina is. I always have. However, she doesn't know what I am. Sachiel doesn't have a clue about anything. I know for a fact that Kurama would because I know his history-"

My turn to cut her off. "How do you know about his history?"

"My father knows a great deal about the King of Thieves," She smirked. "You know, you have a very bad habit of interrupting people."

"You shouldn't talk. You did the same thing a few minutes ago," I grunted.

"Guess it runs in the family." She still had her smirk. I shrugged.

"What about Zaira?"

"She's your best friend."

"What makes you think that she's my best friend? It could have been Sachiel or Gina."

"Because Gina is the enemy, I already mentioned that Sachiel doesn't have a clue, and Zaira knows all about you," Ikatora replied. I returned her smile.

"You know a shit load more than I do."

"I figured so," Ikatora responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**_Suntiger_**: -covered in bandages- I'm fine. Celosia blew up the oven and therefore, her punishment is remaining within the closet of my mind.

Shiva: -shakes her head- She desereved it.

Hecate: We warned her.

Solace: Thank you for the reviews!

**_Suntiger_**: Endure me, people. I keep changing the summary because I get bored of it. Anyways, How did the readers like this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? If so, why was it bad?

Shiva: Welcome new reader, Marieko. We noticed you two days ago.

Hecate: -passes cookies for those who have reviewed-

**_Suntiger_**: Yea, I appreciate your encouragement, Summoner of Wolves (And you really do need a shorter name!).

Solace: -has been skipping chapters- The humor tends to increase from this chapter. Hehehe, wait till she is introduced to Hiei, but keep in mind that this is not a romance fiction so let your imagination crawl.

Shiva: Poor Hiei. Always making people get into trouble.

Hecate: I thought Varia changed him a little, but I suppose it makes no difference since she doesn't exist in this fiction.

**_Suntiger_**: Anyways, I hope to see you guys/gals …actually… next time! Ah yes, perhaps I should do a little preview… they are fun to do.

**Preview: **

You know, I don't think it's normal for mirrors to glow…or move for that matter.

There's fricking dragon in the fricking mirror! For God's sake how does that thing even fit in there?

Argh! I hate being different!


	10. Music on High

**Chapter 10: Music on High**

Sachiel came over exactly the time she said she would. We were home alone, if you didn't count Hicora sitting by the door like a watchdog. This time we were able to watch the movie. After it finished, we just sat down and talked.

"Where'z Shuiichi?" She asked me. I blinked, almost forgetting who Shuiichi was.

"He's… doing his project with his cousin in … Nagoya," I lied. I'm not a very good liar.

"What project? What'z hiz couzin'z name?"

Hicora was trying to smother her laugh. She coughed and cleared her throat.

"His biology project. His cousin's name is Asura," Hicora lied for me. Great cover up.

"Did you want a drink?" I was trying to change subject.

"We don't have anymore beverages," Ikatora informed me. I jumped. When did she get into the house? Damn frickin' vampires! Always popping out of nowhere!

"I'll go buy some more. Just stay out of trouble," Hicora said. She was looking directly at me.

"What? What am I going to do?" I tried to appear innocent. Hicora left after Ikatora gave her some of the money that Shaul lent to us. As soon as she left, we started to giggle.

"This feels like the sleepover that got spoiled," I muttered cheerfully.

"What waz that anywayz?" Sachiel grilled me, her eyes begun to stare.

"Don't worry about it. Remember, Shuiichi got rid of it for you," Ikatora replied coolly.

Everyone, but me, can lie. It sucks to be too honest.

"So what do you want to do?" I was bored.

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna be upstairs for a few minutes," Ikatora said. "I'll be right back down."

Ikatora and I had this one conversation before Sachiel came over. If we needed to feed, one of us has to go upstairs and drink the blood. We had to go one by one so no one would get suspicious. I didn't have to drink it until tomorrow, the third day. Melinda did say I was supposed to drink it every two days.

"I need to go the bathroom," I mumbled and got up from my seat on the couch. I was about to go in when I noticed that the mirror was glowing. I stared at it for a few minutes to make sure that it wasn't just my imagination, but the glowing wouldn't stop.

"Uh, Ikatora, is it normal for mirrors to glow?" I shouted so she could hear me. Ikatora must have finished because she came down those stairs pretty fast. Sachiel was standing next to us. Ikatora frowned, obviously not liking what we were seeing.

"Get away from it," She ordered. Sachiel retreated without arguing. I stared.

"Why is it glowing?"

"Just get away from it, Kali."

I obeyed. "Now will you tell you me?"

"I'll explain it later."

That means she didn't want to mention it in front of Sachiel. Hicora came into the house. She saw us staring at the mirror and frowned. She dropped the cans of soda on the table.

"Did I miss something?" The gargoyle asked.

"Nope, not yet," I told her.

"Miss Sachiel, when did your mother want you back home?" Hicora quizzed the French teen.

"I don't know. Zhe didn't zay," She answered. Hicora picked up the phone.

-- _**An hour later**_---

Hicora had taken Sachiel back home when the mirror finally stopped glowing.

"Okay, she's gone. How about now?" I asked the vampire.

"Ambika. She has the power of manipulating mirrors," Ikatora informed me.

"Who's Ambika? Why would she be here?"

"She's a dragon, one of my Father's slaves. He probably sent her to kill us," She said.

I gulped. "A dragon? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU'RE SAYING THAT THERE'S A DRAGON IN THE FUCKING MIRROR!"

Ikatora gave me a peculiar stare but nodded.

I whined. "How the hell am I supposed to kill a dragon?"

"You don't."

"Are we supposed to just die then?" I questioned. Ikatora scowled at me.

"I said we can't kill it, but that doesn't mean we can't fight it."

"You ain't getting me to fight that thing." I held up hands up in the air. "_**Hell**_ no."

"Fine, you can be her meal," Ikatora countered. Hicora returned.

"Ambika show herself yet?" The gargoyle cracked her knuckles. It's weird that everyone knows everyone in this place. I know Japan's small, but come on.

"No, I don't think she'll come out to play today. We're all here to guard her," Ikatora replied.

I sighed. I'm gonna be dead by the end of the year. Not even then! Probably when spring comes around, and that's in a month. The rest of the night was peaceful. Too peaceful. It reminds me of the silence before the storm. I winced. Thinking about storms made my mind picture Gina, the so-called Angel of Storms. I wonder what she's doing now. Is she glad that she's not my friend anymore?

--- _**Sunday Morning**_—

"Rise and shine, you sleepy heads," Shaul greeted us in the morning.

"Leave me alone in my soft grave, you evil person," I groaned. I heard Ikatora mumble a few curses and yank the covers over her head. Shaul chuckled as he pulled off the blankets.

"AHHH! IT'S COLD! ARE YOU CRAZY!" I shouted.

"It's snowing," He whispered to me. It took me a few minutes to absorb what he just said.

"Snow? The white fluffy stuff that melts when I touch it?" I'm a child. I know. He nodded. I just about flew out of my bed and got dressed. I was outside in three minutes. That's a record.

"Lord, can she move," Ikatora growled. She wasn't a morning person either.

"Ikatora! It's snow! SNOW! HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE SNOW?"

Ikatora and Shaul watched me as I fell in the deep parts of it. The snow was up to my hips.

"Holy shitwad, I can barely walk through here," I laughed. Shaul grinned.

"Ikatora! You have to make a snowman with me! I didn't say you had a choice so stop shaking your head! What do you mean you don't want to? I don't care! You have to!"

So, there we were. Making snowmen. By the time we got inside we were freezing our butts off. Shaul got the fireplace started with flames. Ikatora took off her gloves and sat close to it.

"You are one crazy Lycan," She muttered.

"Tell me something I don't know." I sang as I was putting more wood into the fire. Something caught my eye when I turned around. The mirror was giving off light again.

"Eh, Ikatora. The mirror produced a light bulb again," I told her.

"Let it shine then. If the lizard wants to play with us, it will come out to join," said Ikatora. Shaul came in with two breakfast trays balancing in his arms.

"Dude, did you like work for a restaurant before?" I referred to the balancing act.

"No, this is something I learned over the years of nursing you," He answered.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" I twitched. Shaul paused in his steps as he slowly handed Ikatora her breakfast.

"Why is the mirror glowing?" He asked us.

"It caught a lighting bug. It wants to spit it out," I joked. Shaul scowled at me.

"What? I'm just trying to be funny," I stated.

"Ambika has been trying to use your mirror to get to us, Shaul."

"What's taking her?" Shaul questioned. To that, Ikatora shrugged.

"Hey, where's my breakfast?" I asked Shaul. He gave me an evil grin.

"Are you forgetting something?" Shaul kept his grin.

"What?"

"Today is the day you feed," Shaul reminded me. My eyes widened.

"NO! I WON'T HAVE BLOOD AGAIN! IT WAS DISGUSTING THE FIRST TIME! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I screamed and ducked away from my guardian as he tried to grab me. I can be fast when I want to be, or when I have some crazy lycan maniac chasing after me.

"HELP! HE WANTS ME TO DRINK BLOOD! SOMEONE CALL THE SOCIAL SERVICES! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!" I continued to run around the house. Ikatora popped out of nowhere and knocked me down. I groaned.

"You traitor."

"Funny, that's exactly what my Father called me. Kali, you have to consume the life essence. Remember, if you don't, you will put someone's life in danger," Ikatora reminded me.

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

Shaul gave me the blood package. I stared at it for a few minutes.

"Do I really have to?"

"Kali Anariel, you _**will**_ drink that right now," Shaul commanded.

"What if I refuse?"

"You get two choices, Kali. You either drink it on your own, or we will shove that down your throat," Ikatora frowned.

"I take neither," I mumbled.

"_Kali_." Both were using their warning tones with me. Damn.

"You know, out of the many ways of avoiding a disaster, running away is one of them," I replied. "And I will start running… right… now."

I dropped the bag on the floor and took off. It took them two hours to finally make me drink the blood. By then, I was tired and out of energy.

"Don't you ever resist like that with us again," Ikatora panted.

"I had fun," I smirked. Shaul glared at me.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Once again, tell me something I don't know." I was still smirking. My eyes traveled to the bathroom. The mirror was gone.

"Shaul."

"What?" He asked.

"The mirror isn't in the bathroom," I said.

"I didn't move it," Shaul answered.

"People, mirrors don't grow legs and walk away," I frowned. Ikatora didn't say anything.

"Well, Ikatora?" I poked my sister.

"What?"

"Don't you have an answer?" I asked her.

"No. Ambika isn't capable of telekinesis."

"Then how did the mirror move?" I continued to grill her. "Come on, there has to be **_some_** explanation here!"

"I, for one, don't have any," Shaul said out loud.

"I think the blood is getting to me. Are there any side effects for drinking blood?"

"Besides making you seem stupid? None that I know of," Ikatora replied.

"**_Well_**, aren't you the grouchy one today," I remarked.

I left the vampire teen alone for a while. I was too busy trying to discover where the mirror went. I spent twenty minutes and then, hallelujah! I found it! Guess where it was? Under my bed. Now, how the hell did that get there? I have no idea. I got bored very quickly so I studied the mirror. It was round. The frames were blue. That's about it. I turned on my CD player and plopped in a CD. The CD contained mixtures of all kinds of songs. So, I went to my favorite one.

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
_

_That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
_

_Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya  
_

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
_

_That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
_

_Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya_

I started to sing along to "No Daddy" by Teairra Mari. One of the singers that I was introduced to while listening to the radio. Shaul hated it when I blasted this song on my radio.

_Been through so much in my life  
_

_Seen things in my life  
_

_That I never thought I'd make it through  
_

_Had a few close calls in my life  
_

_That could have ended my life  
_

_But I'm here looking at you_

_Never thought that I'd be here  
_

_I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
_

_I was forced to survive on the streets Make my own way to eat  
_

_Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)_

Someone banged on my door. Ikatora came into the bedroom. She stared at me.

"What are you listening to?" She pointed at my headphones.

"Teairra Mari," I answered. "Best female rapper in my opinion."

"Rapper?"

"Lemme guess, you don't know what rap is," I grinned as she shook her head. I stopped playing my song and placed it in the radio. I put on number seven.

_I know plenty of girls like me  
_

_That done been through hell just like me  
_

_Keep what your mama teach ya  
_

_Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
_

_And all my kickass girls like me  
_

_That ain't ever afraid to speak  
_

_Next time that they try to treat ya  
_

_Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
_

_Tell them I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
_

_That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
_

_Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya  
_

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
_

_That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
_

_Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya_

Ikatora was barely dancing to the rhythm, but I could tell that she liked the song. I smiled. I was glad that I let her listen to the song. Spread the music!

_No I don't strip in the club  
_

_Nor trick in the club  
_

_But I got friends that do  
_

_So my girls that's getting the dough  
_

_The best way they know  
_

_Don't hate girl I got you  
_

_Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
_

_That it's real in these streets (I understand)  
_

_When it comes to that rent, that whip  
_

_That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you_

"Where do you hear this music?" Ikatora asked me. I laughed.

"In the United States of America."

"Do you think we'll find more like this here?" She looked at me.

"I highly doubt it. Though, they might have some Japanese rap."

"I don't think it would the same," said the vampire teen. I shrugged.

_I know plenty of girls like me  
_

_That done been through hell just like me  
_

_Keep what your mama teach ya  
_

_Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
_

_And all my kickass girls like me  
_

_That ain't ever afraid to speak  
_

_Next time that they try to treat ya  
_

_Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
_

_Tell them I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
_

_That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
_

_Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya  
_

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
_

_That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
_

_Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya_

Shaul popped his head into my room. "Lord, that music again?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who listens to country. That stuff puts me to sleep," I retorted.

"It's a lot more peaceful than that load of -"

I interrupted him. "AH! Don't you dare disgrace the beat of rap!"

"Whatever. Did you find the mirror?" He asked. I shoved him the thing.

"That would be a definite yes," Ikatora chuckled.

_All, all my girls from a broken home  
_

_When you're feeling all alone  
_

_And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
_

_All, all my girls from a broken home  
_

_When you're feeling all alone  
_

_And you feel you can't go on (call me)_

_I know plenty of girls like me  
_

_That done been through hell just like me  
_

_Keep what your mama teach ya  
_

_Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
_

_And all my kickass girls like me  
_

_That ain't ever afraid to speak_

_Next time that they try to treat ya  
_

_Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
_

_Tell them I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
_

_That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
_

_Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya  
_

_I didn't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
_

_That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
_

_Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
_

_Don't let my cute face fool ya_

I let the music fade into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Suntiger:_** -sniffles- you guys are the best! I'm sorry if I haven't been my usual happy person. My Mom has lately been reminding me how much of a worthless piece of shit I am, which causes delays on my writings because I think, "Why bother? Everyone hates it."

Celosia: No one wants to hear your pathetic cry story.

Solace: -bunks her on the head and looks to the readers- CAN I PLEASE KILL HER NOW?

Celosia: -rubs head- who wants to adopt me? They abuse me too much

Hecate: Like anyone would want to adopt a temperamental, lunatic like you.

Shiva: -looking at pictures in the corner-

**_Suntiger_**: ANYways, someone noticed! I think it was Ficfan lady. Kali is very airheaded. When I was trying to come up with the main character for this story, I was deciding on what kind of flaws should she have? Well, I have made her a coward (runs away from anything that could possibly harm her), I made her a smartass (do I really need to explain?), I have made her a 'all talk, but no action' girl, and she can be VERY stupid sometimes. Only sometimes. Especially when Kurama isn't there. This will be why Hiei will HATE her. Yusuke and Kuwabara act the same way toward her I think. Can you imagine what Youko will do? Hehehehe.

Celosia: I won't spoil it.

Hecate: Good

Solace: Finally

Shiva: -still staring at pictures-

**_Suntiger_**: Summoner of the silver wolves, what nickname shall I give you? And Yes, Yukina has gotten a lot stronger. Come on people, she's Hiei's sister. She's not going to be a very weak person! Innocent, but not weak. Raven, I still have to send you that email don't I? Remind me. Also, I do NOT OWN that song.

Shiva: -holds up pictures- Suntiger has pictures of her characters if you would like to see them.

Celosia: One more thing. We listen to ALL types of music. That includes rap. Don't like it? Then fawk you.

Solace: -rolls eyes- Nicely put.

_**Previews:**_

I dodged the dragon's sharp nails just in time. Zaira screamed and pushed me out of the room. I went tumbling down the stairs. I landed at the bottom.

"Oww," I groaned. "Zaira, I thought you were on my side."

"Ah am! Now get up! It's coming!" Zaira yelled. If I didn't know any better, I'd say **_she's_ **trying to kill me.

"Into the forest!" Zaira started to drag me to the wooded area.

"Hell no! You do realize that's where **I **got shot?"

"You said that Shuiichi got rid of the hit man," Zaira complained.

"Woman," I corrected her. "And I lied. She's still around. I just hope my luck isn't that bad."


	11. Living Mirror

**Chapter 11: Living Mirror**

Monday sure came fast. I frowned. Walking to school was even more quiet than usual. With Kurama gone, and Gina hating my guts, I had no one to talk to. I thank God that school was just around the corner. Even though there were times where I still got lost. I have no sense of direction. Sorry! It was miracle that I actually got to school on time.

I noticed that Gina was absent and hoped that she wasn't running around trying to kill someone innocent. Lunch came about very slowly. Sachiel and Zaira caught sight of me, and rushed over to welcome me.

"Hey! Ah didn't see ye this morning. Were ye late?" Zaira asked.

"Yea." I pulled out my lunch and placed it on the table. Ikatora spotted me. She sat down in front of me. I twitched as she took out a container of red liquid.

"Ikatora, may I pleaze have a sip of that drink? I have forgotten mine at home," Sachiel questioned her. Ikatora's hand froze in mid air.

"I don't think you would want this drink, Sachiel. It's German and it's horrible."

"You have a point. Kali, may I?" She pointed at my beverage. I handed over my soda. I wasn't afraid of germs. Shaul's the germ phobic one in the family.

"Did anyone notice that Gina's absent?" Zaira mentioned the Angel. I clenched my teeth.

"I don't care," I said.

"Why? Ah thought she was yer friend. Our friend," Zaira inquired.

"Lets just say that she and Gina had a fight," Ikatora covered for me. "They're not exactly on talking terms."

"Oh, what happened?" Sachiel was curious. I looked at Zaira. She seemed to understand that something went wrong. Sachiel was the only one who wasn't in the 'groupie' anymore.

"We just had a disagreement. Nothing big." I forced myself to smile. "I think I'll talk to her later and tell her that it was just a big misunderstanding."

Like that would ever happen. Gina might slice my head off first. The rest of day went on extremely slow. Lord knows how I hate Mondays. Walking back was easier than walking to school. I think it's because I had Ikatora at my side. I looked over at Shuiichi's house. I sighed. Damn. He's been gone only for – I started counting the days. Six. Almost a week.

"Miss him? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like the fox demon."

I twitched. "I _don't _like him like that."

"Sure you don't," Ikatora smirked. "Most friendships with males usually end up being the best candidate for everlasting love."

I glared at her. "I do _NOT_ like him like that! Get over it!"

I opened the door with my keys. Immediately, I recognized the blue light that was covering my dining room. The mirror has gone haywire yet again.

"Dude, I think Ambika has lost her marbles."

"She's not the brightest of my Father's lackeys, but she's positively strong."

"Wait, Ikatora. The light's not coming from the mirror," I said.

"Where's it coming from then?"

I pointed at the T.V.

"Oh yes, mirrors as in anything that reflects. It doesn't have to be literally _a_ mirror. Just anything that gives off a reflection," Ikatora explained.

"Is she going to come out of the T.V.?" I asked.

"Probably."

"I'm getting flash backs of The Ring," I mumbled.

"What's that?"

"A horror movie," I replied. Ikatora took one of my blankets and hid the screen with it.

"Televisions aren't the only things that reflects stuff. Try to conceal anything that reflects, Kali," Ikatora told me.

I went around the house covering everything from glasses, lamps with shiny surfaces, desks, other TVs, jewelry, clocks, and so on. Hey, I didn't want to take any chances. Then something happened that I at least expected. The doorbell rang.

"Expecting anyone?" Ikatora quizzed me. I shook my head.

"Who's there?" Ikatora and I both asked.

"It's Zaira," The person on the other side said.

"How do we know it's really you?" I kept the door locked.

"Ah'm the earth fairy," Zaira replied. "And yer the Lycan."

"Anyone could know that," Ikatora retorted.

"Um, Ah go to school with ye?" Zaira chuckled. "What am Ah supposed to say?"

"Who and What is Hicora?" I inquired. "What's a drow?"

"She's yer bodyguard and she's a gargoyle. Drows are evil elves of the underground."

I sniggered. "She quoted me."

"Actually, ye said of the underworld. Hicora corrected ye."

I smiled. "It's her. Let her in."

Ikatora unfastened the lock. Zaira came in. She frowned at us.

"Anyone want to explain what happened between ye and Gina? Why is this house glowing?" She asked once she detected the blue light. I've just noticed something. Melinda glows blue, Yukina glows blue, and this thing is also glowing blue. Everyone seems to like blue.

"Well, you see," Ikatora started to enlighten Zaira. After a few minutes, Zaira knew all about our problems. "It's a shame that Sachiel doesn't know anything yet."

"She will once she realizes what she is," I said.

"So this Ambika person, she controls anything that reflects? Well, that's just about everywhere," Zaira frowned.

"I know. Why do you think I have everything obscured?"

She shrugged. "What do ye consider we should do now?"

"We wait until she decides to show up. Ambika is known to chicken out," Ikatora told us.

"Lovely, does she know I have no patience whatsoever?" I grimaced.

"She barely knows you, Kali." Ikatora rolled her eyes.

"Life sucks," I sighed.

"No, it's more like a story being written by a crazy, demented, pessimistic, angst and drama loving, insane author," Zaira replied. We stared at her.

"Where did you get that from?" I wondered.

"My mother."

"Tell her that I couldn't have agreed with her more," I responded. Zaira giggled.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from upstairs. Our heads whipped up with the loud noise as it caught our attention. I groaned.

"Should we go and investigate?"

Ikatora nodded. "Be brave, you're supposed to be a Lycan."

"Your point being?"

"Let's save our arguments for later," Zaira joined.

We found some of the furniture knocked over in Shaul's room.

"Someone's been in there recently," Ikatora stated the obvious.

"Really, now what gave you that idea?" I twitched. My nose seized an unfamiliar scent, and it didn't like it. I heard footsteps behind me. Something or someone was now in my room. I could hear my heartbeat faster.

"It's in our room, Ikatora."

Now would be a good time for someone to tell me how you'd kill a dragon. We slowly went into the room. I was letting my eyes go in every direction.

"Guys, this thing is a **dragon**. How can you not see a **dragon**?"

"Ambika has a human form," Ikatora answered. I glared at her.

"Ye know, ye could have told me that earlier so Ah wouldn't have had worried myself over a giant lizard!" Zaira grunted in frustration. I caught sight of the mirror lying on the floor.

"This isn't cool. This is the second time I found this in my bedroom," I mumbled.

"She already knows which bedroom's yers. Ah say she's been spying."

"KALI! BEHIND YOU!"

I turned around to see a woman with very dark purple hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had very white skin. I mean, like paper! Violet marks on her face and body. Her eyes were crimson, almost blood shot, and _she_ looked evil. I also noticed two maroon horns on her head. Maroon dragon wings came out from her back and she had very pointed ears.

"You must be Ambika." I sweat dropped. I dodged her sharp nails just in time. Zaira screamed and pushed me out of the room. I went tumbling down the stairs. I landed at the bottom.

"Oww," I groaned. "Zaira, I thought you were on my side."

"Ah am! Now get up! She's coming!" Zaira yelled. Ikatora helped me up since I was still out of it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say _they're_ trying to kill me. Thank the heavens above that Ambika wasn't a fast runner like Kodora. She just breathed out fire.

"Into the forest!" Zaira started to drag me to the wooded area.

"Hell no! You do realize that's where **I **got shot?"

"Ye said that Shuiichi got rid of the hit man," Zaira complained.

"Woman," I corrected her. "And I lied. She's still around. I just hope my luck isn't that bad."

"Anything else you want to say?" Ikatora snapped. Fire was sizzling in her hair.

"Ikatora, yer hair is on fire." Zaira pointed out. Ikatora did nothing to keep the fire low.

"I could just spit on it if you want," I told her. I was finally up on my feet.

"Do that, and I'll murder you myself," Ikatora snarled.

"Oh, goodie. I rather you than that thing," I muttered.

"Ah really think ye should both shut up," Zaira scowled.

"Anyone have an idea on what to do? Or should we allow ourselves to be cooked?" I inquired.

"If you'd just shut up, I'll come up with something," The vampire teen said. So I stayed quiet for a few minutes. Zaira did the same.

"Anything?" I asked as we hid in trees. We were sitting on the branches. Below us, Ambika was sniffing around for our scents. I hope the dragon's extremely sluggish. Ikatora sighed and shook her head. I rolled my eyes.

"I know where you are!" The dragon screamed.

"Sure you do. Just keep on looking," I whispered so she wouldn't hear me. The next thing I know, I'm falling flat on my rear. The branch had collapsed because of the weight. Ambika laughed like a maniac. Zaira touched the floor. Small green vines begun to bloom and rise. They wrapped around the dragon's ankles. Swiftly, they lifted Ambika off her feet.

"Nice!" I gave the earth elemental fairy a high five.

"You're all idiots," Ikatora groaned as Ambika burned off the vines. The dragon grinned at us. We started the game of hide-and-seek all over again.

"Ikatora, don't you have any powers?" I probed the vampire.

"My powers can't help us," Ikatora murmured.

"Just what kind of powers do ye have?" Zaira asked.

"Illusions."

"And that's not supposed to help us?" I might have said that a bit too loud. Zaira ducked to avoid the fire breather. Ikatora shoved my head down.

"The illusions that I control are for desires. The only thing that dragon desires now is your flesh," Ikatora explained.

"Well, I'm supposed to have 'Black Reflection'. Think she has any fears?" I questioned.

"Why don't you ask her?" Ikatora snorted. Can't you just feel the love?

"Are ye two done yet?" Zaira was staring at us. "Ye even act like siblings."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ikatora and I said in unison. There was a hill that I didn't see and down I went with my companions following. Ambika used her wings to flap over us.

"I hate hills," I groaned. Zaira and Ikatora stood up.

Ikatora charged at the dragon with her bare hands. Now I know I've seen it all. Zaira stroked the ground again. The plants around us moved with tense energy. Some of them even developed mouths with sharp teeth. I watched as Ambika threw Ikatora off of her. She set the plants ablaze within seconds. Zaira fell to the ground. Suddenly, my nose got a whiff of another scent nearby. This one was familiar. Ambika had her claws out. She grabbed Ikatora by the neck and stretched out her claws. I was too shocked to move. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to witness what was going to happen, but Ambika never stirred.

"She's frozen," Zaira whispered. I got up and forced the dragon to release Ikatora. The vampire sunk to the ground.

"Hey!" Zaira and I whipped our heads around to see Sachiel. She grinned at us.

"I thought you might have needed zome help," She said. "Where'z the mirror?"

"I think it's still at the house," I answered. It's not like I would have lied about it. I was in too much shock to barely say anything and get it right.

"Then hurry up! The spell doezn't last that long!" She yelled. Out of all of us, Ikatora was the fastest. She got to the house before anyone else. She held out the mirror in front of Sachiel.

Sachiel took it and motioned us to pursue her. We stopped where we left Ambika.

"What did you do?" Ikatora asked the French girl.

"I froze her in time," Sachiel replied.

"So you know what you are? And you didn't mention it to us?" I was gasping for air.

"You were too caught up in your own mezz," She frowned.

"What do ye plan on doing now?" Zaira asked.

"Return her to the mirror," Sachiel responded.

"And you plan on doing that how?" I quizzed her.

"Juzt watch moi," Sachiel commanded.

Her hands wrapped around the edges of the mirror. She closed her eyes in concentration. She began emitting a blue color. Once again, blue. You see what I mean? Ambika's image suddenly became wavy as if someone was erasing her from where she was standing. After a few seconds, Ambika was sucked into the mirror.

"Now what? She could always come back," I said.

"Break the mirror. She'z frozen now. If you break the mirror, then you will deztroy her completely," Sachiel explicated.

"Are ye kidding? That's seven years of bad luck!" Zaira exclaimed.

"I ain't doing it. I've got bad luck as is," I refused.

"Give me the damn thing," Ikatora ordered. She took the mirror out of Sachiel's hands. She threw it to the ground as hard as she could and the glass shattered.

"Well, I'm glad that's over and done with. I can't believe that Shaul or Hicora aren't here," I sighed. Ikatora rubbed her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm a bit surprised myself."

"Just what are ye anyways?" Zaira grinned.

"Mother told me a two dayz ago. I'm a Nereid," Sachiel smiled.

"Wait, two days ago? That was Saturday," I said.

Sachiel nodded. "It wazn't till Saturday night."

"What was I doing Sunday?" I asked.

"You were being chased around by Shaul and me because you wouldn't drink the life essence. May I remind you that you also played out in the snow," Ikatora smirked.

"Oh. Okay, I see now," I smirked. "Sorry, I'm a bit forgetful."

"We know that."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**_Suntiger:_** Another chapter done. Don't you just love it when characters bicker? Lol. Anyways, a huge note here: Kali does not like Kurama that way. She just misses her bro.

Celosia: I'M FREE! FROM HER CLUTCHES

Solace: Which is why I am putting you back into her clutches –glares-

Hecate: They'll never learn

Shiva: YAY! Someone noticed me. –smiles and returns Silver's wave-

**_Suntiger_**: -clears throat-

Hiei: Your story sucks, Sun

Celosia: And just when did you pop in? Who said you were allowed into our convo with the author?

Hecate: Keep your mouths shut, pyros

**_Suntiger_**: I know, I know.

Shiva: IT DOES NOT! STOP PUTTING HER DOWN YOU SCOURGES!

Hiei: Hn. –eyes look elsewhere-

Celosia: Hey, where's your wife?

Hiei: Wife?

Celosia: Oh come on, you know. Your owner/slave driver/ lover, and mate?

Hiei: -glares-

Solace: -changes topic- I believe that we have received our first flamer. However, not on this story

Hecate: A pathetic reviewer that had nothing else to do, but say "This was a mess up."

**_Suntiger:_** If they're so pathetic, then why are you dwelling on them?

Celosia: -grins- 'cause they're right. That's why you have such unloyal fans

Shiva: Unloyal fans? They seem loyal to me

Celosia: That's because you're dumb

Hiei: -glares at the fire child-

**_Suntiger_**: -backing away-

Celosia: I'll make a deal with you, Sunny. If you get ten more reviews, then I'll leave ya alone. If you don't get ten, then you're not allowed to update.

**_Suntiger_**: -blinks- why would I make a bet? I learned my lesson with my cousin

Hiei: I'll take that bet.

Solace: Oh god, it's the fire vs. fire again

Hecate: Luckily, we're only inside her mind. No trees this time

**_Suntiger_**: HEY! MY MIND! HIEI HOW DID YOU GET IN! AND THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN MY HEAD! YOU MIGHT DAMAGE SOMETHING!

Hiei: Who said you had anything.

Shiva: STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!  
Celosia: SHUT UP PACIFIST!

Hiei: -glares at Celosia-

Celosia: -smirks- you know I'll win

Hiei: -turns his glare onto the readers- review or else

Celosia: Or else what? You'll go into their heads? I'm sure that they'll enjoy that. They're FANS, remember?

Hiei: -twitches-

**_Suntiger:_** -gaining a major headache- I have a website up! Visit me sometime!

Shiva: I like the background

Solace: Reminds me of Aithne

Name translations:

Ambika- destruction goddess

_**Previews:**_

"OH MY GOD! KALI LOOK!" Sachiel pointed at a familiar green figure.

"Do ye think it saw us?" Zaira asked. "What the hell _is_ that thing?"

"Lets just slowly back away and hope it won't notice us," I whispered.

Zaira, Sachiel and I moved as quietly as possible. Some how, that didn't work because the next thing I know the doppelganger is standing right in front of me. So we went from slowly walking away to running like maniacs.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN HUMANS!" The thing yelled.

"RUN, FOREST, RUN!" I shouted.

"WHAT FOREST?" Zaira yelled.

"ANOTHER MOVIE CHARACTER! JUST FORGET IT! RUN!" I hollered back.

"Why are you chazing uz?" Sachiel panted.

"You're in my territory," He growled.

"That doesn't give you the right to cut off our heads!" I blinked. Wait a second here. This is an actual person. Does that mean… Oh my god it's the real Hiei!


	12. Trip to Demon World

Ahah just read, I'll explain at the end.

**Chapter 12: Trip to Demon world**

A week and four days passed. To my surprise, no one else came after my throat. I was walking back from school when I heard a voice.

"Kali! Wait up!" Zaira and Sachiel rushed to catch up with me.

"What are ye up to?" Zaira asked.

"Uh, going home. Was there something else you wanted to do?" I inquired.

"It's Friday. Lets do something," Zaira said.

"And what would you like to do?" Sachiel took out a comb and brushed her hair.

"Lets go for a walk. Ye know, the same place that we went the last time," Zaira smiled.

"Sure," I answered. We went out to the park. My mind traveled over to the past events that happened in the last few days. Gina had been transferred to another school. Hicora accidentally broke her black necklace and wasn't able to come out to the sunlight anymore.

Asura and Melinda's schedule at the hospital has been so busy that they couldn't watch over me like they promised. So I was just surrounded by my two best friends, my lovely half sister and my Guardian. I haven't seen the cat girl around either. School's been boring except for the occasional meetings with the shrink.

I haven't heard from Kuwabara or Yukina, and Kurama has yet to come back. My mind came back to reality when I picked up some strong energy.

"Hey, do you guys sense anything?" I asked.

"Ah'm gathering some energy over here," Zaira frowned. She walked over to a spot where there was a field of black grass.

"Should we tezt it?" Sachiel wondered.

"Who wants to die first?" I was trying to be funny, but no one was laughing. I sighed. Zaira kept on walking. She gasped and that made me stop following her. I became alarmed.

"What?" Sachiel whispered.

"Ah think Ah just stepped through a barrier."

"Stay where you are. I'm coming," I instructed. She obeyed. As soon as I stepped closer to her I felt a wave of air try to push me back. It was like it wanted me out. Sachiel joined us.

"That waz weird," Sachiel mumbled. She rubbed her arms.

"Cold?" Zaira questioned. Sachiel nodded.

"Should we continue?" I inquired.

Zaira exhaled. "Yes."

We moved away from the black grass. Once we did, the entire park changed. Hell, it wasn't even a park anymore. The ground was stripped of grass, nature was at its worst, and the smell in the air wasn't helping me.

"Where in the name of the heaven, are we?" Zaira scanned the area.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Japan anymore," I mumbled.

"Who'z Toto?" Sachiel asked.

"A dog character from The Wizard of Oz," I replied. "Don't you guys watch movies?"

"How do we get back?" Zaira mused.

"Do I look like I got all the answers?" I snapped.

"Sorry."

We tried to walk back to the park, but it just wasn't happening. The black grass totally disappeared. I scowled. Damn my luck.

"Dude, Ikatora is going to fry me," I muttered.

"We're trapped in some other dimension, and all ye can think about is how much trouble yer going to be in?" Zaira retorted. I chuckled softly. I got her into a bad mood.

"OH MY GOD! KALI LOOK!" Sachiel pointed at a familiar green figure. I threw my hand across her mouth and kept it shut. It was the doppelganger. I groaned. Now I have more bad luck.

"Do ye think it saw us?" Zaira asked. "What the hell _is_ that thing?"

"According to what Kurama told me, it's a doppelganger," I said. They know about the fox demon's real name. I told them so sue me.

"And just exactly what is that?" Zaira kept hurling questions at me.

"I don't really want to explain right now. Lets just slowly back away and hope it won't notice us," I whispered. Zaira, Sachiel and I moved as quietly as possible. Some how, that didn't work because the next thing I know the doppelganger is standing right in front of me. Sachiel screamed so loud I thought I lost my hearing. So we went from slowly walking away to running like maniacs.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN HUMANS!" One of the thing's friends yelled. It was a few minutes after the chase when I realized that the doppelganger was with company.

"RUN, FOREST, RUN!" I shouted.

"WHAT FOREST?" Zaira yelled.

"ANOTHER MOVIE CHARACTER! JUST FORGET IT! RUN!" I hollered back.

Sachiel squeaked as the monster looking thing jumped ahead of her. I pushed her aside and dodged the swinging swordsman. I glanced back to see Zaira ducking a blow from a masked figure.

"ZAIRA! YOUR POWER! USE YOUR POWER!" I screamed.

Immediately, Zaira dropped to the floor and touched the ground. Before you could even blink, vines and plants grew out of the ground. The vines wrapped up the creepy masked dude. He dangled in the air.

"BEHIND YOU!" Sachiel warned me. Green thing nearly punched me.

"THANKS!" I said to Sachiel.

I bared my fangs. Yea, I grew those too. I howled, causing Zaira to laugh for some reason. The masked creep cut down the vines and went after the earth fairy. I put my leg out from underneath him. He went flying.

"HAVE A NICE TRIP!" I bellowed.

Zaira's vines saved my life. The green creature was hovering above my head, trapped within the vines and it was trying to move its arms. Sachiel stopped moving, closed her eyes in concentration, and started to glow blue. I already knew what she was going to do. When the masked man tried to get back, she froze him in his place. The green thing remained still.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He wasn't too happy. I'm guessing it's a he judging by his chest.

"What does it look like?" Zaira snapped. She sat down. Obviously, she was tired.

"Why are you chazing uz?" Sachiel panted.

"You're in my territory," He growled.

"That doesn't give you the right to cut off our heads!" I exclaimed. I blinked. Wait a second here. This is an actual person. Does that mean…

"Are you Hiei by any chance?" I asked.

He frowned. "And how is it that you know my name, human?"

"Okay, for one thing buster, I am not a-" I was on a roll before Zaira made me shut my mouth. She looked at me and shook her head.

"We know a Kurama," Sachiel said.

I snorted, and Zaira was worried about** _me_** giving up too much information. Zaira glared at Sachiel. She gave me the okay sign so I could explain myself. The Hiei person didn't seem too pleased.

"I go to school with him and he's been helping me with my issues," I informed him. "I need to talk to him. Do you, by any chance, know where he is?"

He didn't respond fast enough. I lost my patience. "DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT!"

"I don't see why I should tell a human about the fox's whereabouts."

"I AM NOT A HUMAN GAWD DAMNIT! I'M A WEREWOLF!"

He stared at me. "A werewolf?"

"Do ye think Ah should let him go?" Zaira asked.

"If we release you, will you promise not to attack?" I questioned him. He scoffed.

"YES OR NO? ARE YOU CAPABLE OF ANSWERING SIMPLE QUESTIONS OR WHAT, YOU GREEN SMURF!" I know. Shaul told me that one of these days my temper will get the best of me.

Sachiel tried to stifle a giggle. It didn't work. Hiei gave me a death glare.

"I shall tear you open and-"

Zaira cut him off by tightening the vines around his throat. He continued to give us a very heated glare. Sachiel looked up at him.

"You muzt be nice to ladiez."

He snarled at her. I sighed. Zaira commanded the vines to maintain a firm hold on him.

"What do we do now?" Zaira asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. Sachiel pointed at the frozen man.

"What about him?"

"Do ye think he'll be of more help?" Zaira turned to me.

"Only one way to find out. Just be prepared for an attack."

Sachiel unfroze the masked person. He looked at us and brought up his sword.

"Not a very good idea," Zaira said as she produced more vines to wrap around his feet. An earth fairy comes in handy, you know? Gotta love friends. My nose caught a burning scent. The green dude was on fire!

"Holy shit," I muttered. He turned the vines into ash. Sachiel and Zaira stared at the two.

Hiei smirked. "Have anything else to say?"

"Nope, not coming up with anything useful at the moment," I muttered. He vanished and appeared in front of me. His blade nearly came in contact with my neck, but something had happen. My body flowed with energy.

"Kali! You're glowing!" Zaira screeched.

Indeed. I am glowing. Thank god I'm not blue. I was glowing hot pink. The blade in Hiei's hand was fighting against the energy coming off of me. I suddenly felt the urge to touch him. So I did. I touched his face. His eyes dilated. He dropped his sword and rammed his hands at his head. He screamed. I stopped glowing and watched as he kept screaming. He crawled up into a little ball on the ground.

"What… happened?" I asked. Sachiel and Zaira had taken care of the masked person. He was, once again, frozen and covered in vines.

"Ah think yer using the Black Reflection," Zaira answered.

"Creepy," Sachiel mumbled. Hiei moaned. Tears streaming down his cheeks. They turned into black small balls. Sachiel picked up one.

"What are theze?" Sachiel inquired. I shrugged.

"Ah think ye can stop now. Ah've never seen a guy cry before," Zaira whispered.I stared at her.

"Ummm...that's slightly the problem."

"What now?" Zaira glared.

"How to make it stop..."

I tried many spells that I saw in movies, then waving my hands like a crazy maniac.

"I demand for you to stop!" I yelled while still waving my arms around. "Why aren't you stopping!"

I was about to give up when Sachiel whacked my head.

"YOU IDIOT! JUST TOUCH HIM!"

"Alrighty then! You don't have to hit me!" I hollered. I crouched down on my knees and I touched his face again. His eyes turned back to normal. He stared at me with watery eyes.

"Stay… away."

"I didn't mean to do anything. Honest!" I said. He stopped rocking himself back and forth. He suddenly went out of my sight. I waited a few minutes to see if he would reappear but he didn't. Zaira looked behind her.

"The masked one is gone too," She told me.

"They both went away?" Sachiel asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Ah wonder what his fear was," Zaira said softly. "It must have been horrible."

I nodded. Guilt pained my heart. I sighed. I felt like a child that did something wrong.

"It'z okay, Kali. You were juzt trying to protect yourzelf," Sachiel reassured me. Zaira smiled and grabbed my shoulder to comfort me.

"Where do you think he went?" I questioned.

"Maybe to that castle over there?" Zaira pointed at the castle ahead of us.

"Now when did that get there?" I frowned. I could have sworn that it wasn't there before.

Sachiel shrugged. "Tis a strange place."

"Damn right it is," I confirmed. "Do you guys want to go up there?"

"To what? Get killed?" Zaira grunted.

"It could also mean our only way out," I stated. Sachiel and Zaira glanced at me.

"Ah really hate ye sometimes," Zaira muttered.

I smirked. "I love you too."

--- _**Hiei **_---

Hiei sat his partner down on the floor. He was standing in the halls of the Mukuro's home. She wasn't going to be thrilled to hear of what happened. He rubbed his temples, trying to erase the pictures that kept playing in his head and leave behind the old pain that the girl brought up. He frowned. How she managed to do that was beyond his understanding, but he wasn't going to allow her to touch him again. He sighed and opened the doors of Mukuro's lair.

"I take it that you failed to retrieve the intruders," Mukuro's voice welcomed him.

"Hn."

"What happened when she touched you, Hiei?"

"You saw what occurred?" His eyebrows furrowed. She bobbed her head.

"Answer, Hiei."

"I don't know. I just… lost control. Images kept running through my mind," He replied.

"What kind of images?"

Hiei didn't answer. Mukuro's face greeted his. He couldn't bring himself up to meet her eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Hiei."

Hiei swallowed and took in some air. "Images… of things."

"Such as? Go on."

"My fears," Hiei frowned. He didn't like to admit that he **_actually_** had fears.

"Interesting."

He snorted. "I will kill her."

"Not before I meet her," Mukuro smiled. "I have to encounter the girl who brought out Hiei, the Jaganshi, his fears."

Hiei scowled, but left the subject alone.

"She and her friends are coming," She said. She identified the three figures walking toward her home. Hiei growled.

-- _**Kali and co**_.-

I found the stairs annoying. Why do places like these _**always**_ have to have a lot of stairs? I huffed and puffed while climbing up the mountain of stairs.

"Someone please tell me that we're almost there," Zaira said behind me.

"I wish," I grunted. Sachiel decided to take a break and sit. I joined her.

"Thiz iz a workout," Sachiel groaned.

"Tells how much you should _workout_." A lady came out of nowhere.

I jumped at her sudden appearance. Zaira tensed. The lady had brownish hair and one blue eye. The other eye wasn't really human looking. A bionic woman without a doubt. A boy came out from behind her and folded his arms. He had black hair with bluish tints and a white starburst. His red eyes reminded me of Hiei. Then again, so did his scent.

"Um, hi. Sorry to invade your place, but I came here on pure accident. Since we did show up here… by the way, _where_ is here?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"You're in Makai, Demon World," She answered.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS? DEMON WORLD? Hold on, wasn't there some type of tournament going on?" I inquired. Was it possible that Kurama lied to me?

"Yes, I am serious. You seem to know quite a bit about Makai for a human," She said. "How did you know that there was a tournament?"

"Was? There was? So you mean it's over?" I ignored her question.

"Yes, it ended a few days ago," The lady frowned.

"Oh, okay, so Kurama didn't lie to me," I sweat dropped. Zaira nudged me with her elbow.

"You know Kurama?" Her turn to ask me a few things. I nodded.

"I go to school with him. Hey, have you seen a green person by the name of Hiei?" I saw a smirk form on her lips.

"He's in the room right now," She replied.

"Where?" Sachiel asked. The lady pointed to the boy standing next to her.

"NO WAY! YOU WERE GREEN!" I exclaimed. He scowled. Yep, it was him.

"And ye are?" Zaira inquired the lady.

"I am Mukuro," She introduced herself. "I was curious about your powers. You said you were a werewolf?"

I nodded. She tilted her head. "What is a werewolf?"

Sachiel, Zaira and I face planted. "You don't know what a werewolf is?"

"Oh boy," Sachiel chuckled.

"To keep the story short, it's a … Kali, ye tell her," Zaira told me.

"I was going to. Werewolves are half human and half wolf. I also have some vampire blood in me," I informed her.

"Vampire?"

I sighed. She didn't know what a vampire was either.

"Girl, where have you been? Don't answer that." I shook my head.

"Vampires are 'dead' people so to speak, but they can walk around still. They drink the life essence from others by feeding on their blood," I explained.

"Fascinating mixture. So you're wolf and part undead?" Mukuro seemed very curious.

"Yes, sorta."

"And what about you two? Are you a fox demon?" Mukuro asked Zaira.

"Uh, no. Ah'm an Earth Fairy," Zaira replied.

"A Nereid," Sachiel answered before Mukuro could question her.

"Interesting indeed. What did you do to Hiei?" Mukuro turned back to me.

"I already apologized. I didn't mean to do it. It just started to work all on its own," I defended myself with my hands up in the air.

"I don't mean to alarm you. I just want to know what you did."

"She uzed the Black Reflection," Sachiel spilled out. Zaira glared at her. I'm gonna nickname Sachiel the Blabber Mouth. Mukuro flipped her attention onto the Nereid.

"What's that?"

I twitched. I didn't like the way Mukuro was acting. It was if she was trying to be naive and innocent. Hiei, meanwhile, had been silent the entire time, which had me even more suspicious of what they were up to.

"She see other people's fear and bring them to reality," Sachiel responded.

Zaira slapped her forehead. It was no use. Sachiel was going to give Mukuro all the data that she needed. Hiei's eyes rested on me.

"Well, that explains a lot," Mukuro smiled. Instinct was telling me to keep this chat short.

"Look, I'm only here to see Kurama. Could you tell us where he is?" I asked her.

"Kurama went back to Ningenkai a few days ago. He hasn't contacted you yet?" Mukuro's smile was starting to freak me out. Mind you, I don't feel like fighting with dangerous people. I'm already on the top hit list with some other creepy-crawlers back home.

"No, he hasn't."

"Would ye mind leading us back home?" Zaira asked. I glanced at her. She gave me an encouraging nod. Mukuro stood up straight.

"Of course. Hiei, see to it that they get home _**safely**_," Mukuro ordered. Hiei unfolded his arms. He led us out of the castle. I tried to come up with something to say, but couldn't think of anything that might have satisfied him.

"Get going," He said through his teeth. We were back at where the black grass was.

"The grass isn't here. We tried it before and it didn't work," I told him. He glowered.

"Trust me, it will work," He declared.

"Fine, but if it doesn't. I'll say I told you so," I smirked at him. He growled.

"Oh cheer up, yer getting rid of us," Zaira smiled. Hiei grunted and stuck his hands through a portal. Sachiel looked at it.

"I'm not going through that. It lookz dangerouz."

"Ah'll go through first then," Zaira said. She entered the portal. Her head appeared again in a few seconds. She smiled.

"All clear."

Sachiel took a deep breath and stepped in. I was about to join them when Hiei grabbed onto my wrist. He pulled me close enough to hear his heart beat.

"Don't ever return here. Next time I will exterminate you."

"Hey, man. Seriously, take a chill pill. I already told you that I was sorry. What would you like me to do to make it up to you?" I asked. One look from his face made me regret what I just said. I took in a deep breath.

"You know what? Don't answer that," I replied. He released my wrist.

"Just don't come back."

"That's fine with me. Bye now." I waved and walked into the portal. What a grouchy person.

"What took you so long?" Sachiel saw me as the portal closed.

"Hiei held me back." I rolled my eyes.

"Ye didn't make out, did ye?" Zaira laughed at me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suntiger: Same situation. My disc does not want to work with me, but luckily I was smart enough to send my sister chapters 1-14 so I only need to write the next 15-20 chapters. GRRR So it will still take a long while..

I'm going to explain the whole vampire and werewolf thing. It's a human myth/legend so I didn't think a demon would know human legends and so on. Just like demons don't know a lot of human technology… in some cases…

Kali isn't stronger than Hiei. Haha she was way lower than his level, but when she first got her power, they shot out of her very strongly because it was a sudden burst. She doesn't know how to stop it until Sachiel tells her the obvious. The masked man is Kiren. He is also one of those people that patrols around with Hiei. One more thing! HIEI AND KALI HATE EACH OTHER!

Yet again, I am so sorry for the long delay of this chapter. Thank you all for your patience.

**_Previews:_**

"Is that a threat?" Elvira's voice was like a snake.

"Damn right it is," Ikatora daunted.

"You don't intimidate me, sister," Artia frowned. "Though, it's sad that you would rather take her side than your pure blooded sister's side."

"I don't kill to amuse myself," Ikatora snarled. ...

"Act normal. It will make them think that they can attack us."

"Act normal. Pssh. I _am_ acting normal," I smirked. Kurama chuckled. ...

"My name's Yusuke Urameshi," He introduced himself a bit late.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kali Anariel," I responded.


	13. Delayed Visit

**Chapter 13: Delayed Visit **

Saturday morning came quicker than it was supposed to and I found myself pounding on Kurama's front door. His mother answered.

"Hello, Kari. How are you?" She asked me. I tried to remain as polite as I could be. I let the name-butchering pass this time.

"Good morning, Mrs. Minamono. I'm doing very well. How about you?"

"Very good. Would you like to come in?" She smiled. I don't know if it was forced or if it was a real smile. I shook my head.

"I'm just seeing if Shuiichi was home," I said.

"Oh, in that case, he's upstairs. He just came back from a friend's house," She answered.

"May I speak with him?"

"Sure. Go right on." She moved away to let me in. I went upstairs and found his room.

"HEY! You jerk! You came back and never even bothered to-" I stopped yelling in English. Kurama was on his bed, sleeping, and with barely any clothes on. I mean he was just wearing boxers. I blushed furiously. His green eyes opened to see me.

"Kali?" He blinked a few times.

I closed my eyes and pointed at him. "Oh."

He covered himself with the blankets. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told that you were home."

"By whom?" He yawned.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that you were avoiding me?" I glared.

He chuckled. "Where do you get these ideas? I mean nothing by it. I was just curious of who was the messenger."

"Your Mom for one thing. So, you went to a friend's place yesterday. Speaking of friends, I met one of yours, and he's not a very nice person."

"Yes, I went to Genkai's. Yusuke returned to Ningenkai too. Who did you meet?" He asked.

"Hiei."

"Hiei? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kurama stared.

"Don't worry. I'm more concerned if I hurt him." I sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What did you do?"

"When he tried to cut off my head my powers started to work, and it did a number on him," I answered. I yawned and stretched.

"The Black Reflection? What does it do?"

Dang. I forgot. He wasn't here to witness it all. "Dude, you've missed out on a lot."

"Do share."

So we sat there for a few hours just talking about what happened during the two weeks that he had been absent. Kurama didn't seem surprised that my body chose the DNA of the Lycan race. He softly laughed at me when I mentioned the first time I drank blood.

"How can you drink that crap?" I frowned in repulsion.

"You'll get used to it," Kurama replied.

"Ikatora said the same thing, but it's been two weeks and I still don't like it."

He didn't have a cute response to that, but he suddenly got up from his bed.

"I need you to leave the room so I can be dressed."

"Oh yea, that would be a great idea," I said.

Without any arguments, I left his room. A few minutes later, he came down and his mother gave him some breakfast. She asked me if I wanted anything. I shook my head and told her no, but thanks anyways.

"So, what do you two have in mind today?" Mrs. Minamono asked.

"We don't know yet," Kurama answered. He finished his meal and kissed his mother's cheek.

"You know, Valentine's Day is close," Mrs. Minamono stated. "The school is having a dance. Do you have a date?"

I blushed. Kurama managed to maintain a very calm face. Damn him.

"No," I replied. She looked at Kurama. She's not thinking of what I think she's thinking is she?

"Shuiichi, why don't you take her?" She asked. Indeed, she was thinking of what I thought she was thinking. Kurama stared at his mother for a little bit and then turned to look at me.

"Would you like to?"

Was he for real? I took my time trying to see if he meant it or not.

"Uh.."

"Yes or no?" He smiled.

I nodded. I was on the spot, and I can't think when people are staring at me like that. Mrs. Minamono appeared satisfied with herself. Kurama said farewell to his mother and that he would be back later on.

"Geez," I muttered. Kurama chuckled.

"Hey, you never told me who won the tournament thingy." I playfully punched him.

"Genki did. He was one of Yusuke's father's friend."

"Say, when do I get to meet this Yusuke person?" I asked. "I met all your other friends."

Kurama pointed at the payphone nearby. "I'll call and see what he's doing."

VVVVVV

He hung up the phone after he was finished. "He's at his house. I told him to meet us at the Arcade. He's also bringing Kuwabara."

"I know him. Did I tell you what happened?" I grinned. Kurama shook his head.

"We got chased by zombies. It was fun. I also met Yukina."

"Did you realize anything when you met her?" Kurama asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep secrets?" He interrogated.

I chuckled. "Dude, that's a dumb question. I kept my secret from my friends before they found their powers. Of course I can."

"Yukina is Hiei's twin."

I stopped dead. "Say what?"

"You heard me."

"No way! Those two don't look anything alike! Though, they smell the same… that's besides the point! They can't be siblings!" I exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down. We have a shadow."

I blinked. "Well, gee, I hope we have shadows. It'd be weird if we didn't."

"I meant followers."

"Oh. Not again." I looked behind me but Kurama nudged me. He shook his head.

"Act normal. It will make them think that they can attack us."

"Act normal. Pssh. I _**am**_ acting normal," I smirked. Kurama chuckled.

"Hey, wait up," A familiar voice said. Ikatora came around.

"Oh hi. Do I know you?" I pretended to not know her. She scowled.

"Stop messing around. We've got news." She handed me a bag.

"Wow, I'm popular. So what's new? And what's this?" I asked.

"That's your blood for the day. You forgot to drink. Do you really want to attack someone?" Ikatora frowned. "Anyways, it's Artia and Elvira."

"What about them?"

"They're not on vampire grounds anymore, which is strange because Father told them to never leave," Ikatora informed us.

"If they're looking for a residence to stay, my place ain't it."

"I highly doubt they want to stay somewhere. Artia doesn't like to be around humans and Elvira despises just about everything," Ikatora grunted.

"Then what is it?" Kurama questioned.

"Artia must have gotten bored. She probably decided to come visit us and cause some trouble," Ikatora grumbled.

"That job's taken. I'm the only one allowed to make trouble," I said. As soon as I said that I felt a cold wind behind me. I heard a giggle and looked around. I couldn't see anything.

"Did you guys- " I started to say, but Ikatora cut me off.

"Yea, she's here." Ikatora folded her arms. "Drink that."

I scowled. "Now?"

"Yes, now."

"It's for the best, Kali," Kurama smiled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I tilted the bag up. Red liquid dripped down to my throat. I had to force myself to drink the rest. Lord knows that it's disgusting. I shook my body to try to forget the taste.

"I see, so this is Kali." A girl with long lavender hair and amber eyes found me.

"Artia, what are you doing here? Father won't be pleased to hear that you left vampire grounds," Ikatora sneered.

A girl with turquoise blue hair that reached her shoulders appeared behind Artia. Her teal eyes landed on me and the expression in them was brutal. Her face was covered in war make up. You know, like the Indians had done. The mask of black went down to her chin and flared around her cheeks. She a nose piercing, red lipstick, and a crescent moon headband on her forehead. She smiled, showing her fangs while at it. She had leaves in her hair, which made me think that she sleeps within caves or something. Her earrings were long and had black fangs at the end. She also wore a navy blue chocker.

"Elvira," Ikatora whispered to me. She probably knew that I was wondering who she was. So this was the person who sent the doppelganger on me. Nice.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them. My voice hinted them that I wasn't a very polite person when bothered.

Artia smiled. "I wanted to see the half breed for myself."

"Well, you see me. Now leave," I growled. Kurama's hand rested on my shoulder. He gave me a light squeeze, but I wasn't allowing myself to calm down.

"I'd follow her advice," Kurama voiced himself.

His eyes suddenly became dangerous to look at. Elvira smirked and stepped in front of Artia. She was much taller than the other vampire.

"Is that a threat?" Elvira's voice was like a snake.

"Damn right it is," Ikatora daunted.

"You don't intimidate me, sister," Artia frowned. "Though, it's sad that you would rather take her side than your pure blooded sister's side."

"I don't kill to amuse myself," Ikatora snarled.

"Well, we'll depart for now, but you will see us soon," Artia smiled. "I love you too, Ikatora."

"Just go." Ikatora became cold. Artia and Elvira backed away into the shadows of the nearby building. They vanished. I blinked.

"How do they do that?"

"Elvira controls shadows remember? She must have used the shadows to teleport them," Ikatora answered. Kurama let go of my shoulder.

"Well, it seems like everyone wants a piece of me today. First those two and now I have to go meet Yusuke," I laughed. "Though, I don't think Yusuke wants me dead. Not yet anyways."

"I thank the lord that you're an optimistic person," Ikatora smirked. "Well, I'll leave you two by yourselves… or maybe that's a bad idea."

I glared at her. "Stop thinking that there's something between him and me when there's not!"

"I don't know. I was told that you two were going to that Valentine's Day Party," Ikatora grinned. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Now how do you know about that?"

"Word travels fast among your fan girls, Kurama," Ikatora chuckled. Kurama looked away.

"Right, well I'm gonna go. Catch you two later," Ikatora smiled.

"Do you think Yusuke will be at the arcade still?" I asked him after she departed.

"Yes, knowing him he probably forgot all about the meeting," Kurama replied. We arrived at the arcade. I noticed Kuwabara right away.

"Yo! Carrot top! I mean.. whoops. Kuwabara!" I yelled. Kuwabara turned around.

"HEY! IT'S YOU AGAIN!" Kuwabara pointed at me.

"Kuwabara, it's not nice to point," The man next to him teased. He had chocolate brown eyes that seemed friendly. He was tall, but Kuwabara beated him by inches.

"So what's up?" I asked him. Now is the time that I really do appreciate Kurama. He was the one that taught me Japanese.

"Not much. Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara hollered.

"Good to see you again," Kurama smiled.

"And so soon. I thought you were getting tired of seeing us," The raven-haired male said.

"I would never tire of seeing my friends." Kurama kept his smile.

"Say, who's the lady? You've been busy, eh?" He winked at him. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey! This girl can probably kick your butt, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. "She's part werewolf and vampire!"

"I thought we had a deal, Kuwabara," I muttered.

"Eh, oh. Sorry," He answered. "What deal?"

"That you wouldn't tell anyone what I was."

"Oh that one. Opps." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm just messing with ya, Kuwabara," I teased.

"So wait, you're a werewolf and a vampire? I thought those things didn't exist," The raven-haired guy stated. I rolled my eyes.

"You and everyone else."

"Cool," He smirked. "Where did you find her?"

"She goes to school with him, you idiot," Kuwabara snapped. I had to smile. I had Kuwabara defending me even though it wasn't even necessary.

"My name's Yusuke Urameshi," He introduced himself a bit late.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kali Anariel," I responded.

"Kari?"

"No, it's Kali," I corrected him. Yusuke gave me a lopsided grin.

"I like her."

Kurama grinned. Kuwabara nodded his head in agreement.

My eyebrows rose and I looked at Kurama. "What? Did you have to get some kind of approval or something from them?"

"Sort of. I like to know that my old friends can accept my new ones," Kurama answered.

I twitched, but then smiled. "Too bad I can't do that to you. My friends already have huge crushes on you so it wouldn't work out like yours did."

Yusuke laughed. "She's cocky too! I gotta go to your school some time!"

I could have forced myself to be grouchy, but it just wouldn't have worked. Kurama's friends were always too cool. While me, on the other hand, I always manage to find some good friends and some really bad ones. Like Michelle and Gina. I suddenly became quiet. I was listening to their conversation with one ear. The other ear became deaf.

My thoughts went to Hiei. I wonder how much damage I really did cause on him. I hope I didn't do anything seriously harmful. That's the last thing I want to do. Harm one of Kurama's good friends. I sighed and stared at the floor. I stopped listening to them completely. My head turned to face the doorways. I let the new and old scents roam near me. Kurama always smelled like flowers. I think that's got to do with his powers. I inwardly laughed. Flower power! Yusuke smelled like sugar with a tint of alcohol. Kuwabara's scent was a mixture of cologne and cats. He probably had a pet at his house. I still tasted the blood in my mouth. I licked my top teeth in order to find out why.

"What do you think, Kali?" Yusuke interrupted my thoughts.

"About what?" I blinked.

"You weren't listening?" Kuwabara smirked.

"Guess not," I answered. Kurama stared at me with gentle eyes. I twitched.

"Well? What did you want?"

"Something bothering you, Kali?" Kurama asked.

"No. I was just thinking," I grinned. "Something I don't usually do."

"We were talking about cars. Which car do you think is better? The Mini Cooper or the Mercedes?" Yusuke inquired. I shrugged.

"I really don't care. As long as I'm sitting up high then I don't care what car it is."

"Women, they never care," Kuwabara muttered. I shrugged again and ignored his last comment. They went back to their conversation. I zoomed out. A few minutes later Kuwabara poked me. I looked at him.

"What now?" I tried my best not to snarl at him.

"We asked you three times if you wanted to go to the beach but you weren't listening. Again."

"Nah, I think I'll go home. It was nice meeting you, Yusuke. Bye guys," I said. I waved at them and moved outside. I breathed in the cold air. The arcade was getting too much for me. I felt a hand on my shoulder again and glanced up to see Kurama.

He smiled. "I told them that I had to walk you home. It's far too dangerous for you to walk alone."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, my knight in shining armor. Lead the way."

He chuckled. "Yes, my lady. May I ask what happened inside?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You were only there physically."

"I was just thinking about stuff," I replied.

"Like what?"

"When did you become interested in my thoughts?" I stuck my tongue out.

He shrugged. "I worry that's all."

"Worry about what? I don't plan on committing suicide."

"I hope not," He frowned. I sighed.

"I was just thinking about a few past events."

"Such as?" He continued to grill me.

"Did Shaul sign you up as my personal shrink?" I retorted. He laughed full heartedly. We reached our destination, which was my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told him.

"Likewise," He nodded. He hugged me and I could have fallen asleep right there.

"Good to have ya back, fox boy," I smirked. He kissed my forehead.

"Same to you."

"I didn't go anywhere."

He gave me a playful glare. "Do you have to take things the literal way?"

"Sure do."

He shook his head. "Bye Kali."

"Bye to you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Suntiger**_: I SAID NO GAWD DANGIT! THE TWO AREN'T DATING AND THEY'RE NOT IN LOVE! LOL! Sorry it took me so long. I still have yet to make the disc work with me. My friend managed to get some out of it. Anyways, if you have any questions, feel free to email me. However, I won't be updating for a long time (once again). So review me! Other wise I won't update muwahahaha

_**Previews:**_

"Today is the day that I take you to the Lycan Campus,"Shaul told me.

"The whaty what?"

"Lycan Campus. We are going there. Ikatora do you want to come?" He glanced at her.

"Why would a vampire go to a Lycan Campus?" She glared at him.

"Good answer. So it's just me and you." He wrapped his arm around me. "Like a father and daughter journey."

"How far is it?"

"Five miles."

"We taking a bus?"

"Nope, walking. Exercise is good for you," He grinned.

"Walking? For _five _miles? What have you been sniffing?"

"Kali, don't make me angry."

"Coming!"

VVVVVVVVV

"She has her father's sense of humor."

"You knew him?" I was back to being more calm.

"Indeed. He was my partner. I was his Headmistress," She informed me.

"Heh heh, sorry. Did he like cheat on you?" I questioned.

"No, we weren't mated." She moved her hair out of her way.

"Ah okay. Yay! My Dad's not a man whore!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Look, I am not your guinea pig. So stop trying to figure me out like a fucking test subject. I don't give a damn if you don't accept me because I have friends that do," I scorned.


	14. Lycan Campus

**Chapter 14: Lycan Campus**

I yawned. P.E. was never my subject. Ikatora was in her little squad with her teacher. My teacher came around and pulled up his pants to his waist. I rolled my eyes. The guy needs to wear a belt. He cleared his throat. He motioned us to follow him into the other part of the gym. He made us line up against the wall.

"All right, kids. Get into two groups with ten people in it each. Once you're in your groups, the assignment is to walk all the way to the other side of gym and back without touching the floor. If you touch the floor, then you are out of the game," He informed us. I snorted.

"You'll have to wait three hundred years or so 'cause that's when I evolve and gain wings," I said.

The girls giggled. Another spoke.

"Dude, you do realize that we're humans and not birds?"

"Yes, I very aware of that Miss Sakari," The teacher said. "Now before you get all cute on me again, you are to use these mats."

Two students pulled out the mats that we were supposed to use.

"You might want to hurry up a bit because it's a race," The teacher grinned. My classmates and I scurried around to get into the two groups. Sakari just so happened to be the same girl that played on my volleyball team. Herviolet hair was up in a bun today.

"Hey! How do you think we're supposed to use the mats?" She asked me.

"No idea," I shrugged.

I watched the other team. They were clueless too. Ikatora came over and whispered into my ear.

"You have to throw them over you. Lay one down and throw the other as far as you can. Then, jump onto that and keep going."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks sis. Later," I grinned.

I explained the plan to my teammates. We were half way there with the other team following behind. My whole team touched the wall and then started to work themselves back while using the mats. My team actually won.

"THAT GIRL CHEATED! SHE HAD A SOPHOMORE HELP HER!" One of the members of the other team yelled. The other remaining members complained. Luckily, my teacher would have none of it so he just told him to keep their silence. I sighed in relief. I thanked the lord that this was my last class for the day. We went to our locker rooms to get changed. Zaira met up with me.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"Actually fun." I took a towel from Ikatora and thanked her. "Do you have any lotion?"

I stunk badly. Zaira pulled out a bottle of Warm Vanilla Sugar from her bookcase. A girl came by and stared at me for a few seconds. She had short black hair, and hold on, I think I know her. If I remember right, her name was Hiyana. She was the one that asked Shuiichi for help with something during lunch before.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me.

I didn't even realize that I was staring at her.

"Oh, you mean no one told you? You're just so beautiful. Hang on, I have to put on my glasses." I borrowed a pair of glasses that was lying next to me and put them on. "OH MY GOD! EWW GROSS! IS THAT REALLY YOU? OH SORRY. YOU WERE SO MUCH PRETTIER WITHOUT THESE THINGS."

Some of the girls that were standing close by started laughing.

"Are you trying to start something?" Hiyana growled.

"What is yer problem?" Zaira snapped.

"Leave Hiyana, before you do something you'll regret," Ikatora said. She was leaning on her locker. Hiyana glared at the vampire and turned away. Zaira broke down in giggle fits.

"Ah can't believe ye said that to the most popular girl."

"She was bothering me," I replied.

"Hey, did you hear? We're supposed to have a field trip," Ikatora notified us.

"Really? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Snow Festival in Sapporo, Hokkaido. It has massive, detailed snow and ice sculptures, which are built on the Odori- Koen Promenade," Ikatora answered.

"You do realize that I have no idea of what you just said." I rolled my eyes.

"There's a snow festival in Sapporo, Hokkaido. In which, there are a lot of ice and snow sculptures," Zaira translated.

"Thank you, Zaira," I laughed. Ikatora shook her head.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Ikatora said and I waved to her goodbye. I closed the door of my house. Shaul came after a few hours. He was grinning like there was no tomorrow, which made me suspicious.

"What are you smiling at?" I questioned.

"Today is the day that I take you to the Lycan Campus," He told me.

"The whaty what?"

"Lycan Campus. We are going there. Ikatora do you want to come?" He glanced at her.

"Why would a vampire go to a Lycan Campus?" She glared at him.

"Good answer. So it's just me and you." He wrapped his arm around me. "Like a father and daughter journey."

"Are you feeling okay, Shaul?" I stared at him.

"I'm doing fine. Now let us go!" He opened the door for me.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Do I have to take anything with me?" I questioned.

"Just your body," He replied.

"So I can leave my mind here?"

"Kali, you don't have one," Ikatora stated.

"Thanks for reminding me," I said.

"Come on, we're going," Shaul declared.

"How far is it?"

"Five miles."

"We taking a bus?"

"Nope, walking. Exercise is good for you," He grinned.

"Walking? For _five _miles? What have you been sniffing?"

"Kali, don't make me angry."

"Coming!"

--- **_An hour later_**--

I sat down on the road. "Someone, do me a favor and just kill me now."

"Come on, you lazy bum."

"Daddy! Carry me," I begged in a baby voice. Shaul laughed.

"You must learn to not depend on me."

"I'm not depending on you. I'm depending on your legs. Please carry me. My legs are non-existent, " I whined.

"Kali Anariel. Get up and walk," He ordered. I pouted.

"Can I just crawl?"

Shaul lifted me up and placed me on my feet. I sighed.

"This is a pathetic way of dying."

"Just shut up and walk."

We got there thirty minutes later. I collapsed onto the steps.

**"I. Hate. You."**

"I love you too. So for the last time, get up. Don't embarrass me."

"Then pick me up 'cause I ain't getting up."

Shaul finally lost to me. He lifted me up.

I grinned. "I am victorious!"

For that comment, Shaul pretended to drop me. I screamed like a little girl.

"I'm gonna tell on you if you drop me! Such an awful Guardian. CHILD ABUSE! HE MADE ME WALK FIVE MILES! WHO THE HELL WALKS FOR FIVE MILES?"

Shaul couldn't stop laughing so he did drop me.

"OWW! YOU PSYCHOTIC LYCAN! YOU DROPPED ME! HOW DARE YOU? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR DARLING BABY!"

"What the hell is going on?" A lady with very pastel blue hair that reached her feet. She had eyes to match her hair. She was extremely white skinned.

"Greetings, Karli. I was just in the neighborhood." Shaul saluted her.

"_In the neighborhood_? WE WALKED FOR FIVE MILES YOU IDIOT!" I snapped.

"I didn't mean you, I meant the child," Karli voiced herself.

"This is Kali Anariel, Dracahz's offspring," Shaul introduced me. I glared.

"HE'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY OTHER GUARDIANS THAT ARE ON MY SIDE?" I pointed at him. Karli laughed.

"She has her father's sense of humor."

"You knew him?" I was back to being more calm.

"Indeed. He was my partner. I was his Headmistress," She informed me.

"Heh heh, sorry. Did he like cheat on you?" I questioned.

"No, we weren't mated." She moved her hair out of her way.

"Ah okay. My dad's not a man whore! Yay!"

"Come on in and make yourselves at home," Karli smiled. She opened the door for us.

"Welcome to Lycan property." A man with brown hair that had two long strands coming down to his shoulders peered out from one of the rooms. Hazel nut colored eyes were shining cheerfully. He had no shirt on, and no, I wasn't drooling. I noticed five red marks running down from his neck to his shoulder blades. He had peach skin that stood out among the clothes he was wearing. He smelled like flames. He flashed me a grin, bearing his pointy fangs.

"Kali, this is Hakan, my brother," Shaul smiled.

I stared. "Your brother? Wait, I have an uncle?"

"Not by blood," Karli answered.

"Don't mention blood around me," I twitched. "I had to drink some yesterday."

"I see we have guests." A lady with long forest green hair stood next to Hakan. She had dark green eyes, a gray tail that a white tip at the end, and soft gray ears. She had tribal red tattoos on her arm, forearm, thighs, and ankles.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Shaul?" She smirked. I heard him gulp.

"Um.. eh.. this is Amaris." He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Do you know something that I don't?" I asked her. " 'Cause he's acting funny."

She gave me a soft smile and shrugged. I heard someone else clear their throat. I looked up to see a girl with very long maroon hair that didn't stop till it reached her knees. She was wearing a red kimono. Her eyes were shut so I couldn't tell what eye color she had. She held a fan in her hands.

"She's blind," Shaul whispered to me. "So she has extremely sensitive hearing."

"Well then why are you whispering?" I questioned.

"Just telling you."

"This is Hakan's and my daughter, Vacuna," Karli presented. Vacuna didn't smile.

"Hi Miss Vacuna." I tried to shake her hands, but she pulled away from me.

"Don't touch me, halfing," She growled.

"What did you call me?" I snapped. "I just so happen to have Lycan DNA."

"The Lycan DNA is only the dominant gene. You're still part vampire," She retorted.

Shaul kept me from launching myself at her throat.

"Now, children. Lets play nice," Hakan said. His glare was in his daughter's direction.

"Well, you took me here. Now lets go home," I told Shaul. "But I prefer a bus."

"Actually, Kali, I wanted to stay over night."

"ARE YOU INSANE! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! AND I CAN'T LEAVE IKATORA BY HERSELF… even though she can kick people's butts, but that's beside the point. I DON'T EVEN HAVE CLOTHES!" I started yelling.

"She has her mother's temper," Hakan snickered.

"I see, so you prefer being with your half sister. Who, by the way, is a vampire. Rather than being with your kind," Vacuna snarled.

"I just so happen not to be prejudice, but man, you are working on my last nerve," I shot back. "I don't give a flying fuck if she's a vampire. She's still my sister."

"Half sister," Vacuna corrected me.

"STILL A PART OF ME!"

The place was a bit quiet after that. Shaul didn't want to go home so I sat myself on the other side of the room. I folded my arms over my chest stubbornly. I didn't want anyone to bother me. No matter how much I reminded them of my father or mother. I studied the room that we were in.

The ceiling was painted jade with small white flowers all over it. There was a wooden table that was rounded and it was set for four people. I had pulled one of the wooden chairs, sat it in one of the corners and watched them. Next to the fireplace were two long green patterned couches. Hakan and Karli were in one. The other held Amaris and Vacuna. Shaul stood against the wall. A small circular chandelier hung down from the ceiling. These people were very fond of green. Perhaps it was because it reminded them of nature. Even the scent in the air was like being in the forest. I was trapped in a mansion that smelled like pine trees.

"So Kali, have you manifested your powers yet?" Hakan asked. He was trying to break the awkward silence. I glared at him

"Yea, it showed up once."

"What was it like?" Hakan smiled.

"Energy draining. I caused a man to cry and I felt guilty afterward," I answered.

Shaul looked at me. It was a sign that told me that they wanted to know my powers. They wanted to be aware of what I was capable of doing. So far, they didn't see me as a threat and probably a weak person.

"You made a man cry? Is that all?" Vacuna smirked.

"Shut up," I growled. "He was a friend of a friend. I didn't want to hurt him."

"Ah yes, this is a kill or be killed world," Karli said. "You have to protect yourself.

Amaris crossed her legs. She was examining me. I suddenly felt pain in forehead and rubbed my temples. Anger started to boil in blood.

"She has a very strong mind barrier," Amaris confirmed.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" I scowled.

"Amaris is a mind reader. She was trying to read your mind, but you blocked her out," Shaul explained. I twitched. They were testing me. Every single damn one of them.

"Look, I am not your guinea pig. So stop trying to figure me out like a fucking test subject. I don't give a damn if you don't accept me because I have friends that do," I scorned. I turned to face Shaul. I felt like I was an animal ready to attack.

"And you. If you brought me here just so your buddies can judge me, then I suggest that you take me home right now."

I was acting more coldly than usual. That was the freaky part.

"I'm afraid that I failed to understand," Hakan blinked. My eyes lit up.

"BULL SHIT! YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY POWERS ARE CAPABLE OF DOING! IF MY POWER IS DANGEROUS THAN YOU'LL LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, BUT IF THEY'RE NOT… then you'll hunt me down like a dog." I stood up suddenly. My sudden action made them all stand. Shaul shook his head, trying to tell me not to upset them. Screw that.

"Kali, we're just curious," Amaris softly spoke.

"Tell me something. If I told you my powers were capable of killing people, what would you do?" I asked them. My eyes searched for answers. Only silence remained. That alone told me that they wanted me to do bad things with my powers.

"Okay, what if I told you that I was just a mindless weakling?" I kept watching them.

"We would have killed you," Vacuna replied. Exactly what I thought.

"You were all testing me. You wanted to see if I was worth being in your pathetic 'pack'. Guess what? Screw you all," I growled.

Vacuna made a move. I took one of the knives on the table and threw it at her. The knife went through her kimono. One of the sleeves got pinned to the wall. Hakan and Karli quickly moved to defend their daughter. Amaris came close enough for her to attack me, but something made her stop in her tracks.

"She's glowing," Karli whispered. I was emitting my pink light again. I stretched out my hand. The pink glow touched Vacuna's cheek. Immediately, her eyes widened. She screamed until she howled. Excessive hair grew on her face and body until she turned into a wolf. She collapsed to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Hakan shouted, red fur begun to develop on his body. Soon, wolves surrounded me.

Hakan was an enormous red beast. He had two pairs of yellow eyes. Karli, on the other hand, was pure white. She wasn't as muscular or huge as her mate, but still rather well built. Amaris wasn't a big Lycan. She was almost the regular size of an average wolf. Shaul stood in front of me. He growled and snapped his jaws to keep the others away from me. His fur was silver. He was big as Karli was. His red eyes had a silver tint to it.

My body felt like it wanted to change. It would have made sense sinceother wolves cornered me. Under too pressure, my body begun to morph. I grew a white tail with a blank tip at the end. Same goes for the ears that developed on my head. I dropped to floor and howled. I had four paws. The world looked a lot smaller in my dog form. Maybe it was because I was the smallest wolf there. I ran down the stairs. If you can call that running. It was more like falling and tumbling down. Stairs really don't like me. I landed at the bottom. Shaul jumped below and his jaws gathered me up by the neck. I was afraid that he was going to bite me, but he was just carrying me. He broke through the door and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Suntiger_**: All righty then. It's been almost a month and I figured I would update. For those who did not understand what happened- I'll explain. If I get this information wrong, then please correct me. In a wolf pack usually there's an alpha and a bunch of betas. Now in my story, betas (if they become strong enough) they can overpower their alpha and become leader. Usually if there are betas that are extremely weak, they'll kill them off because they want a strong pack for hunting.

The point: Hakan and the others wanted to know if Kali was weak or not. If she were weak, then they would kill her. If she was strong, they would either outcast her or train her to be a future alpha, which would piss of Vacuna because she sees that as her place.

_**Previews:**_

No previews! Sorry, I'm still working on the next chapters and right now I don't know what to write about…. Writer's block. Anyways, it'll come to me. It always does. Later!


	15. Vacated

**Chapter 15: Vacated**

The world vacated you

Who cares about them?

You don't have to give up

Don't have to be broken

Get over this bump

Don't depend on anything

They'll lead you to a dump

Fight against everything

Keep your anger in check

Violence doesn't always solve

Life will sometimes be a wreck

Life will sometimes bring you love

Expect the unexpected

And you won't be caught off guard

Give yourself some respect

And you will go far..

Muwaha that's my poem! Don't you dare take it!

XXXXXXXXX

I woke up smelling blood above my nose and sat up as I slowly opened my eyes. I then realized I was in my room. I felt my neck, wincing as I passed by two small holes and remembered that Shaul had me in his mouth earlier.

"How do you feel?" I heard a familiar voice.

Ikatora stood over me, holding the blood package that my hospital buddies lent me. I focused my vision to the point I could see Ikatora's eye color turn into a really light shade of silver. I bit my bottom lip and fought the sudden urge to throw up.

"I'll take that as a 'I feel like shit'. Though you probably should. Your body wasn't ready for that transformation and you haven't eaten anything since you morphed," Ikatora frowned. "You've been too busy recuperating."

"What happened to me afterwards? I only remember Shaul carrying me."

"Drink the blood, you'll need it." Shaul entered my room as if on cue. I arched my back, cracking a few bones back in place and groaned. I gazed at him for an answer.

"You passed out during the ride."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. I should have known that he was going to point out the obvious. The blood bag was passed to me and I drank it. Usually I would have put up a fight, but I was weak and hungry.

"You killed Vacuna."

The new male voice made me jump, causing me to choke on the blood. I growled, wiping away the red liquid from my chin so it wouldn't get on the bed sheets.

My eyes rested on a male with red long hair. So long that it reached his back even when it was being held up in a thin pony tail. The scent and the aura around him told me he was a vampire. Or it could have been the two, small bat wings forming from his back. Orchid hued eyes stared at me in fury, then found Ikatora and remained fixed on her. I noticed a deep scar on his chest that ran down to his exposed stomach. He had a slight orange tan, which made him more peculiar.

"No need for alarm. He's not an enemy," Ikatora smirked.

"Right." My body relaxed a little. "A warning would be nice next time."

"This is Dewi, an exiled vampire like myself. A seer, and will probably be a good use to us," Ikatora explained.

"What do you mean I killed her?" My throat tightened. As much as I didn't like the Lycan, I didn't want her dead. Besides, there was just no way I killed her.

"We're not kidding, Kali." Ikatora took the empty bag from me. "You overloaded on your powers and she went kaput."

I groaned and fell flat out against my bed. I began to bang my head against the bed's board, but it's not like it did me any good.

"Kali, it'll be just fine-" Dewi cut off Shaul.

"Fine? Just FINE? She's got vampires and lycans on her tail!"

"It has always been that way, Dewi," said Ikatora.

"Yes but does she know that the vampires have freed the drows? NO! And does she know that the Underworld King is after her? NO!" Dewi was on a roll but I wasn't listening anymore. I was far too busy trying to keep myself calm.

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Shaul, hovering above me like a father would. I managed to force myself to smile but his eyes were looking through me like I was glass. He used his index finger to gently wipe away my lonely tear.

"No fake smile will fool me. I've known you too long, my dear."

The bickering between the two vampires grew quiet. Ikatora's face became grim.

"I got a message from a ferry girl two days ago. Koenma wants a word with you."

"When?" My voice was hoarse, slowly breaking.

"Tonight. Botan will be waiting for us at the borders," She told me. "Which is actually outside of our school."

--**_Around 6 PM_**—

Ikatora was gathering her things while I was taking a bath. I had tried to get my nervous body to relax but the warm water was making me feel more anxious. Without warning, Ikatora barged into the bathroom as I was reaching for a towel. I nearly slipped on the wet floor but grabbed hold of the door handle. I just about had smoke coming out of my ears.

"What is it with you people and surprising me! Can't you knock!"

Ikatora ignored my angry outburst. She got on her knees and opened the cabinet underneath the sink. She pulled out a long dagger that had been hidden inside of the towels. I glared at her.

"Safety precautions," She muttered, placing the dagger under her cloak. "You should bring something too."

"Like what? I don't own any weapons. I never had to." I quickly wrapped myself with the towel and followed her into our bedroom.

She yanked out a suitcase from the closet, opened it and white lights that had bounced off the blades caught my eye. She handed me a small knife that had a gold handle. She looked at me in the eye, a small glint appeared in them.

"I'm guessing that this is important."

"It belonged to our mother," She replied. I nodded, understanding just how precious it was to her. A smile crept on my lips, realizing that Ikatora trusted me with her valuables.

--- **_Meeting Location_**---

Botan was right on time when we arrived at the school. It was my first time meeting with the cheerful ferry girl and she kinda surprised me. After Ikatora told me she was a grim reaper, I was expecting a dark hooded figure with red blazing eyes that carried a scythe. When I saw Botan, I just about laughed. She was the exact opposite of what I imagined.

"So you're the one causing all the problems. It's nice to meet you Kali. As you know, I'm Botan. We have to hurry."

Way too cheerful for a grim reaper in my opinion, but I bowed in greeting to be polite. Botan hopped on her broom-like thing and opened up a portal.

"Follow me."

"Like we have any other choice," I muttered quietly so she wouldn't hear.

Ikatora took off with me running on her heels. Damn! Vampires are speedy little people! Suddenly, Ikatora came to a halt and I went crashing into her back. I stumbled a few steps forward, and then turned around to glare at her but Ikatora was staring ahead. A big door that stood at least thirty feet tall, causing me to whistle at it.

"Holy sh-" Ikatora covered my mouth and frowned at me. This was a sign to keep my mouth shut. The doors opened, allowing Botan to lead us in. She directed us to the main office.

"Koenma, we have guests," She informed a child that sat on a high, wheel chair.

I bit my tongue until it bled to prevent myself from howling with laughter. The child ruler set down his stamp and pen, taking a long look at me. The chocolate brown eyes studied me with intense curiosity.

"So you're the one that is causing all the commotion. Have a seat Kali." His right hand gestured me to sit down. A chair emerged from underneath me and became solid enough to sit on.

"I had received the message that you wanted to have a word with my sister. You can talk to her, but I will not be leaving her side." Ikatora stood behind me.

"I understand."

"What am I here for?" I was done being polite, the casual talks and howdy dos.

"I see, we're just gonna get down to business. Kali, do you know what you are here for?" Koenma put aside all his works and folded his arms over chest.

"No, of course not," I snapped.

"Don't become grouchy, you're only here to hear the facts," Koenma stated, "You're being charged with murdering a kin by the Lycans and have been requested to be put on trial."

I slammed my fists onto the table. "They didn't even see me as one of their own last night! They were planning on killing me if I had been weak!"

The child blinked at me, then a thoughtful spark lit up his brown eyes.

"Well then, I have an idea. You can either go on trial or…"

"Or what?" I wasn't going to like this idea.

"Or you can become my new Spirit Detective."

"Huh? You want me to- but…wait, wasn't…. I'm confused."

"My former agent Urameshi retired a few months ago. Hiei chose to patrol the borders, Kurama and Kuwabara decided to lead normal lives. Now, I'm in need of hiring and you're in need to get out of trouble. So you choose." He returned to his daily duties as I sat there dumbfounded. Ikatora frowned, pondering over the offer.

"I can't be a detective! I'm nowhere near as smart or strong as your previous ones!" I complained, knowing I was dead right.

"That's why I will have you be trained by my previous agents and Genkai. I'm sure they won't mind."

Genkai... the name sounded so familiar. A light bulb flashed in my head. That's right! Kuwabara mentioned her when we first met.

"You won't be alone. The Juno's Angels will be working along your side."

That caught my attention. "Who?"

"My Mother's team," Koenma answered.

"Gina belongs to that group," Ikatora informed me.

"You sure that's a good idea? She and I aren't on good terms, and quite frankly I'm through with prejudice people." I glared.

"Like I said, it's your choice."

I sighed and glanced at Ikatora but she wasn't giving me an answer. I was on my own for this one.

"When do I start training?" I took another deep breath, wondering just what the hell was I getting myself into.

"I'll call the boys. Botan will be giving you your gear tomorrow morning."

"What's our mission?" Ikatora asked.

"To catch the Drows. The little devils have escaped into Human World thanks to Artia." Koenma gave Ikatora a look. I shot him a glare.

"Don't you give her any nasty looks!"

"Whatever. Move along now, I have to work to do." He waved his hand. As we were about to close the door, he cleared his throat.

"One more thing. Next time we have a meeting, leave your weapons behind."

XXXXXXXXXX

Suntiger: OMG! WHERE HAVE I BEEN! Let's see here… my best friend, my mom, my midterm exams, and my boyfriend have abducted me. So yea, I've been really busy but I think my boyfriend took up most of my energy/time. I've got more chapters written on paper. Mom's been using the computer to do her college homework.

**_Previews_**: Yes, I have some!

"You didn't actually believe that Vampires and Lycans were from Earth, did you?" Ikatora still had her smirk.

"Why aren't you using your Spirit Energy?" Yusuke questioned me.

"Get ready for another spar, Kali." Kurama's gentle green eyes that all of his fan girls adored had suddenly faded into gold.

"KALI! PAY ATTENTION YOU FOOL!"


	16. Beaten Road

**_Chapter 16: Beaten road_**

Don't allow pain to get you

Even though it seems hopeless

No matter what you do

You can fix this chaotic mess

Never change who you are

You were made a certain way

Life may be cruel and hard

But don't throw your life away

Resist the urge of breaking

Continue the daily fight

Never stop believing

Hope is the guiding light

The poems are mine! MINE! They, and of course the characters that I made up, are the only things that belong to me. Do not steal them! Or I will release all the vampires and evil people on you! Beware… now who had a good laugh at that?

XXXXXX

Another hard punch came in contact with my gut and I fell to the floor groaning. I **_really_** regret becoming a detective. Hiei was enjoying the sight of me squirming on the ground, trying to escape Yusuke's flying fists. Kuwabara was my cheerleader at the sidelines while Genkai sat down on her porch watching me. It was annoying to hear Kuwabara laugh every time I tried to fight back.

"You fight like a girl!" I heard him yell. This was precisely why I didn't want to be a detective. Another fist hit my cheek and I could feel the bruise forming.

"Pay attention, Kali!" Ikatora shouted, ready to strike the human next to her.

"Why aren't you using your spirit energy?" Yusuke asked. "It's like you're not even trying to defend yourself."

"Hello! I'm a half dead creature! I don't think I have spirit energy," I snapped.

Ikatora smirked. "She's right for once."

"Then what do you use?" Kuwabara inquired.

"It depends on what you are. If you were a vampire, your fighting ability would rely upon how much blood you drank and power you absorb from the Shadow World."

I sat up. "The Shadow World? Last time I checked there were only three."

"Yea the Human, Demon and Spirit world." Kuwabara rubbed his head.

"Don't get the human confused," Hiei remarked. Kuwabara threw his shoe at him, and without any complications, Hiei dodged.

"You didn't believe that Vampires and Lycans were originally from Earth, did you?" Ikatora still had her smirk. "No darling, we're originally from the Shamain, which borders Earth and a lower part of heaven. Vampires and werewolves lived there, though in those times we were called the Kagemusha. We were kept there until we overpopulated and flooded into Earth. Though, coming here was not very easy. We had to adjust to being around humans, the time, cold weather and different food. Trust me, out of all of this the humans were the biggest pain. Especially since they wanted us to leave."

"I'm confused. What are Kagemushas? And wouldn't that still be Spirit Energy?" Kuwabara frowned. The poor fool was learning way too much. Honestly, who needs school when the mind is being filled with this kind of information?

"Don't feel bad Kuwabara. I'm lost too." I shook my head.

Ikatora rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, this energy is called Kagemei. Kagemei energy is the opposite of the Lumen, which is what the Angels use."

"BUT WOULDN'T THAT STILL BE SPIRIT ENERGY?" Kuwabara screamed.

"NO DAMN IT! DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR WHAT SHE SAID!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Kagemei is basically shadow energy. You see, vampires and werewolves lived in a world that was Earth's shadow, thus making the people that lived in that area shadows. They are not spirits, not living and not dead; simply shadows," Genkai explained to the human.

"Well, then Lumen must be light," I said.

Ikatora nodded. "Angels use light as their energy source."

"So what are you saying?" I was still confused.

"I'm saying that you have to connect to Shamain in order to become fully powered."

"And just how do I do that?"

"You're a half-breed so I wouldn't know. You have to learn how to use your powers on your own." Ikatora shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Some help you are," I mumbled.

"Stop complaining. We agreed to not use our powers but only our brutal strength. Get up fool. Your enemies will not show you mercy," Hiei instructed.

I growled at him. "After all this time, it's not like I'm expecting them to."

He grabbed me by my shirt and hauled me up. I bet he felt mighty proud of doing so too but he was half my height, and there was just no way I was going to let a shrimp beat the crap out of me.

"Hey, I already had a show with you, Smurf, so drop me," I ordered. Hiei's red eyes clouded with anger and I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"Yes, and let's see how you fair in battle now that I know what you're capable of doing." He allowed my feet to barely touch the ground but still had a grip of my shirt.

I swallowed hard, knowing very well that this was going to hurt. The first few hits slammed hard against my face and stomach, but after the twenty-second bruise I began to fight back. I managed to catch Hiei's arm and twisted it behind his back while using my free fist to punch him in the cheek. Small but noticeable bruises began to form on his face and he finally released me.

"We even now?" I spat out blood.

"We'd only just begun."

"Kali!" Ikatora called out.

"What?" I shouted back.

She tossed me a red bag, receiving a groan from me.

"Again? But I had some yesterday!"

"Not my fault you transformed. You'll have to take it everyday until you actually bite someone," She said. I gawked at her.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Because you had transformed into your canine form, you have to feed everyday until the day you taste actual flesh," Ikatora enlightened me.

"AND YOU WERE PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS WHEN?"

"Now."

"WHY?"

"I don't know how Lycan bodies work! Ask Shaul," She snapped.

"Ah, I see that I've already missed half of the show." Kurama was coming up from the stairs as I was drinking the blood angrily.

"No, you didn't miss anything important but a severe beating." Genkai took another sip. I threw the bag at Genkai, causing the old lady to raise an eyebrow. She made a little snort sound and looked at Yusuke.

"She's just like you."

"She most certainly is not!" He defended himself.

"Are you trying to insult me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not at all but we're still not alike."

"Sure."

Hiei grunted while Kuwabara played with his thumbs.

"WE'RE NOT ALIKE!"

In the corner of my eye I saw Ikatora speaking to Kurama and he was nodding his head. I knew a frown was forming on my face. Kurama removed his coat.

"Kali, get ready for another spar. You might want to take off anything valuable."

"Already done that when Yusuke told me to."

"Good. Kali, do you know any of your strengths or weaknesses?"

"No…"

The gentle emerald eyes that fan girls had come to adore were slowly fading into gold. Two silver ears suddenly become visible behind the mass of silver long hair.

"Well then you have a lot to learn."

A fox-like tail grew out from behind him. The aura around him completely altered and I felt my senses become sharper when a flowery aroma struck my nose.

"What's going on?" It was a stupid question but it came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. His ears twitched at the sound of my voice.

"Kali," He whispered, the soft-spoken voice of Shuiichi was gone. He then vanished.

"Kali! Use your senses!" I heard Ikatora shout. Well, I would if I knew how to!

I watched for any movement but my eyes couldn't see anything. I heard someone breathe and managed to duck away from the pale fist flying at me. I saw his face at that moment and met gold eyes. I yelped, feeling pain in my stomach.

"You're not fast enough!" Youko yelled, moving his right leg to kick me. I jumped high enough to avoid it.

I dodged the next few assaults feeling like I was back in gym class. I would have rolled my eyes as I was thinking about the game of jump rope but I was afraid that my face would meet the ground if I did. I threw my arms up to block the punches.

"Stop avoiding him and attack!" Hiei hollered.

"She's not gonna get far by just blocking him," Yusuke said.

"SHUT UP! I WASN'T ASKING FOR YOUR FUCKING OPINION!" I howled.

"Come on, Kali! You can do it!" Kuwabara had returned to his usual cheerleading state.

I grew angry. It was like no one but Kuwabara believed in me. Was I not good enough? Is that why everyone wants me dead? Because they believe that I'm weak? I am not weak! And I will prove everyone just how wrong they are! An unexpected movement interrupted my thoughts. It was like a small thump but it had smacked me. It had smacked me from the inside, causing my body to wince. The feeling was just way too weird and I stood still. Youko stopped attacking, standing a few feet away from me. His eyes shifted to Ikatora, who was smirking.

"What was that?" I stared at him.

The fox demon shrugged. Then there it was again. A second pulse inside my body but this one was more urgent with more force.

"KALI YOU FOOL! PAY ATTENTION!" A voice yelled.

I think it was Hiei but the next thing I knew, I was flat on the ground. Grass brushed against my face as a strong arm pulled me up.

"I think that's enough for today," Kurama told them, using the tone that said that there were no ifs or buts. My eyes finally opened and saw a pair of emerald eyes staring back at me. The emerald eyes held concern and warmth in them.

"We'll have to train some other time. Right now I'm afraid you're too weak."

I closed my eyes knowing that sleep was catching up to me. The last person I saw was Dewi, watching me with a peculiar glint in his violet hued eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

**_Suntiger_**: And look! Another month has gone by! Anyways, if you guys have any questions, please ask. I have some translating to do.

Kagemusha- shadow warriors

Kagemei- Dark shadow

Shamain- it is not Shaman! I researched online the levels of Hell, Earth and Heaven to get information (in order to create a fourth world) and it took me two days! I'll explain them, but only the levels of Heaven because I think everyone knows about Hell.

**Levels of Heaven**

Shamain- borders Earth. Has clouds, wind and water. People who were stuck in this level were people in between (good and bad) - kinda like limbo I think.

Raquia- Fallen Angels are imprisoned and wait here until further judgment is made by higher-ranking Angels.

Sagun- Hell is at north of this level. It is the entry to the higher levels, containing gold gates. Also, it is where the innocent and perfect souls go. They are guarded by 300 Angels.

Machanon- Garden of Eden, where the city of Christ and native seats of Angels is located.

Mathey- Home of the Avenging Angels—meaning warriors and such. I may change the name of this level later on.

Zebul- study hall, where the angels learn about astronomy, ecology, the seasons and mankind. Could be a place to train too.

Araboth- Home to the highest Angels. God and the souls that are waiting to be born are here.

As you all know there are also levels of Angels, but those details don't come till later.

**Previews:**

I haven't typed it all up yet, but I can tell you this one thing: The Storm Angel, Gina, is hiding a secret. A secret thatmight send her to Hell.


	17. Family secrets

I'm so sorry it took me this damn long to finally get my NEW computer, get internet access, install some kind of anti-virus thing and type up this damn chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17: Family secrets

I woke up to find Shaul standing over me, watching me with concerned eyes. A smile brightened his features as I started to get up.

"Okay, anyone feel like explaining what the hell happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I felt two heartbeats yesterday but they weren't mine."

He smirked. "Ah, I see that our homeland has been trying to connect to you."

My left eyebrow rose in confusion. What the hell was he talking about now?

"When we came to Earth we were still filled with the energy of our world. It wasn't till after four generations that our powers began to decline and we had to start learning how to connect with our World's powers. I learned how to use my dark powers when I became connected to Home, and now it's your turn."

"So you're telling me that those heartbeats were what? Power?"

"No, you were feeling our World. Tell me something, what did you feel like when our World was trying to connect to you?" Shaul asked.

"Like it was beating me."

"No that was Youko, who was trying to get your attention."

"And he failed."

"Not really; he managed to get you out of your trance."

"ANYways, it still felt like it was beating down on me. Why? How did yours feel?" I inquired.

His eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to remember how it felt.

"Like rain. I remember feeling soaked. Though, I suppose it was because I was nearly bleeding to death," He answered. "In any case, I think you should get something to eat. It's Monday so Ikatora has gone to school. She'll be giving your teachers your excuse as to why you've been absent."

"It's not like they'll miss me."

"You still need to have an excuse."

"Whatever."

"Just come down to breakfast."

"My body hurts too much to move."

"I'm not carrying you."

"I never asked you to carry me."

"Yes, but that is what you are implying." He narrowed his eyes.

I frowned. "I am not. Stop putting words into my mouth."

I heard a door close and knew from the scent that Kurama was here. Dewi was also here, lurking somewhere in the kitchen. I made a face.

"Don't tell me the vampire is cooking."

"I thought you said you weren't prejudice." Shaul opened my curtains up.

"I'm not…but I just don't like him."

"Are you coming to breakfast or not?"

"All right! Geez, what's with you anyways? Are you trying to make me fat?"

"No. Just shut up and go eat." Shaul was getting tired of me. Quickly. He waited for a few minutes and then looked at me. "Well, get a move on!"

"I knew you wanted to see me undress," I snickered as his face turned red. He left the room as I swiftly changed out of torn, old clothes that I wore yesterday and into more comfortable clothing. I studied my reflection in the mirror and smiled even though I had a bruise above my right eyebrow and a small cut running from my ear to my cheek. I had a few broken bones but Melinda had told me that Lycans healed faster than any other breed. I went downstairs, nearly bumping into Dewi who was too busy looking for the salt.

"Good morning, Kali. How do you feel?" Kurama was leaning against the kitchen cabinets, purposely staying out of the vampire's path so he wouldn't cause an accident.

"Fine. A few bruises and broken bones but I should be healed by tomorrow."

"She's so optimistic that it sickens me," Dewi muttered. "How will you ever become a proper Spirit Detective when all you do is complain?"

"What is your problem? Why do you hate me so much?" I snapped.

The vampire gave me a dark glare, one that only Hiei could probably beat.

"That wouldn't be any of your business."

"It is too! It's me you hate!"

Kurama cleared his throat. "Leave it alone Kali."

Though I wanted to continue arguing with Dewi, I stopped and frowned. He, Shaul and Ikatora were the only ones I bothered taking orders from. Probably because they always knew what was the right thing to do.

"So what's on the agenda today? Are we going back to training?"

"Are you kidding? You are in no shape," Dewi sneered at me.

"Was I talking to you? No!"

And we continued to glare at each other for a **_very_** long time. I heard Kurama sigh and then he grabbed my sleeve. He practically dragged me outside.

"What? What did I do now?"

"Do you know why Dewi was expelled?" Kurama asked.

"No." I shook my head. It wasn't like I cared though.

"You know the relationship between Ikatora and her father, correct?" Kurama questioned.

"You mean that Ikatora doesn't like to obey her father's rules? Yes."

"He enjoys mating with his own daughters, Kali."

I stopped walking and suddenly felt extremely sick. "No way."

Kurama nodded. "He uses Artia for his own pleasures. Ikatora, however, was blessed with the power of Illusion. She made her father believe he was doing the things to her when in reality, she was never there."

Anger boiled within my blood as the information began to fill my head.

"And what does Dewi have to do with this?"

"Dewi was her protector and lover. He was expelled because the Vampire King did not want any competition when it came to his daughters' attention."

"That sick, dirty, puny, little bastard!" I growled.

"Now I want an explanation from you. Why is it that you don't trust Dewi?"

I thought about this question, and pondered over it for a few minutes.

"I feel a darkness to him. Like he's hiding something from us and won't share his secret. Why does he hate me?" It was my turn to ask him something.

"He doesn't. It is just his way of encouraging you. Many male vampires are cruel at heart by nature. It's something you'll have to get used to. Though he does have many secrets, he is not an enemy. Some people have secrets that are so dark and personal that he will probably only share them with Ikatora. Just like you won't share your secrets with anyone else," Kurama explained with his usual calm tone. I stared at him.

"How can you always be so understanding?"

"I am an ancient fox demon, Kali. What do you expect?" He smiled.

"Lucky bum."

"Not really. I only became this decent and 'wise' and 'understanding' when I became a human," He said, this time with a sadness note in it. I didn't know how to respond to that kind of statement so I kept my silence. Though it didn't last very long.

"You never answered my previous question."

"Which one?"

"What are we supposed to be doing today?"

"Nothing. If anything, you should be recuperating. However, tomorrow you have been requested to meet the Angels," He replied.

"The Angels? You mean Juno's Angels? At what time?"

"In the afternoon. Koenma wanted you to get some sleep first."

"Argh, I think I know why you guys quitted."

"Hmm?" Kurama looked at me with curiosity.

"Being overworked."

Kurama chuckled at first, but then he started laughing full-heartedly.

"I do believe that would be an understatement."

"Are you serious? He's that bad?"

"Well, I don't want to scare you so I don't think I'll answer that."

"Kurama! Argh! Now I really regret becoming one!"

Kurama just kept laughing at me while I stomped around saying it wasn't fair because I was forced into it. After we had our talk, I guess I kind of calmed down. Instead of just discussing the usual topics, we talked about the dance was coming up.

"You know, I was…surprised that you asked me."

"Oh? I didn't think it was a bad idea. It was either you or being harassed by those fans until I agreed to take one of them."

"In other words, you are so using me to save your ass."

A smirk formed on his face. "You could say that."

My stomach growled, causing both of us to look at it. "That wasn't me."

"You were supposed to eat. Isn't that what Shaul told you to do," Kurama sighed, but in a playful way. I laughed at him.

"Give me break! You were the one that dragged me out of there!"

So we returned to the kitchen with Dewi still messing around with the equipment. He looked at the spatula and smiled; probably thinking he could use it as a weapon and get away with it.

"Do you have a fascinations with kitchens or something?" I teased.

"So what if I do? Do you enjoy being in Limbo? When nobody accepts you because you will always be a half breed?" He snarled.

I shot him a glare that had 'shut the hell up' written all over it as I shoved the toast into my mouth. He kept his silence but only because he had nothing else to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Suntiger: AHHH! Finally! You can kill me later! –saying this to the readers— Like, when I finish this! I thank everyone who has been patiently waiting for this chapter. Though, it's not a very long one.

**_Preview_**:

"You still have a lot to learn," Kurama said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You obviously have not sensed the eyes, which have been watching us for thirty minutes now," He answered.


	18. Anger

Chapter 18: Anger

By the time tomorrow came, I was too nervous to even swallow. It wasn't like they scared me it was just that I didn't know what to expect.

"Get a move on," Dewi ordered. I shushed him and waved my right hand to swat him away like he was an annoying fly.

"Couldn't you have scheduled our appointment some other time?" I frowned, now pacing around the house, making Kurama anxious.

"Will you ever stop your nagging?" Dewi shouted, clearly frustrated with me.

"I will when you grow a halo," I snapped.

"Children…" Kurama shook his head.

We left the house around twelve since our meeting with the Angels was supposed to be at one in the forests by Genkai's temple. When we arrived to the location, it was empty.

"They're late," I said.

"Angels are never late. They come when they want and go as they please, only following the commands of their God. If anything, they are making us wait," Dewi replied and crossed his arms.

I scowled at him for knowing so much. We went by an oddly shaped tree that reminded me of nymph who transformed herself into a tree to save herself from being married to a human. After we went past it, I felt energy. It was like stepping into Demon World again only the energy didn't feel ominous. In fact, it felt as if it was welcoming me into its territory with open arms. The sweet scent of pine cones vanished, replaced by a smell of…water?

"Ah, there's the river." Dewi smiled, taking deep inhales of it. "It is Styx, the river that runs within the Spirit World."

"We're in Spirit World?" I asked, thinking maybe that's why the energy changed.

"No we're in Shamain," Dewi answered. "Take a look around at your ancient home."

I was surprised. "Wait, Shamain was the home of shadow creatures. Why would the Angels meet us here?"

"They decided that it would be best and most secretive here," Kurama explained.

"The Styx and the Eridanos River used to run in all four worlds, but the Phlegethon and Cocytus River are located only in Demon World. Acheron runs from Earth to the Spirit World for it ferries the dead. Lethe, the river of Forgetfulness, is in Spirit World because when the spirits who have decided to become reincarnated must drink from the Lethe River in order to 'forget' their past life and return to Earth." Dewi began describing all of the rivers that existed.

The Eridanos River actually began about four million years ago near the North Sea on Earth, but it vanished in the first age 700,000,000 years ago. Phlegethon was a river of fire and boiling blood in Demon World that converged to Cocytus, a frozen river. Somehow all these rivers were connected to a marsh and flowed out of the marsh like spirals.

"That's all interesting Dewi but why are you telling me this?" I questioned, making him become irritated with me.

He scowled. "I thought you would want to know the history of Our World."

"I don't see how the river is my World."

"It helps the Worlds stay connected to each other," Kurama joined him. "Now keep quiet."

"Something wrong?" I inquired. "Or are they here?"

"You have much to learn," said Kurama, "For they have been here for thirty minutes."

"You must keep your eyes, ears and mind open Detective," Dewi scoffed.

"Oh yea, like you knew they were here," I snorted.

"Indeed I did. My only purpose was to distract you, which worked," Dewi smirked. "Lesson that you are supposed to learn: Never become distracted."

I growled at him and was about to launch when Kurama cleared his throat, capturing my attention again. He shook his head in disapproval.

"He has a point Kali."

"Well, if they've been here the entire time why don't they come out?" I snapped, knowing that I had made a fool of myself.

"Because like Dewi said, you had a lesson to learn." A voice muttered. Gina, who was in her angel form, came forward from the shadows of the trees that were behind us.

"Gina, long time no see." I tried to smile but it was like trying to forgive someone who killed your dog. "And probably for many good reasons."

"You would have been killed if we were your enemies."

This time it was a male's voice that spoke and he followed Gina out of the shadows. He had short, layered blond hair on the right side of his chin but long hair that reached his hips on his left side. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at him.

"Having a bad hair day, Kane?" Dewi grinned for the first time in his life. I'm just kidding. He must have grinned some time in his life…once.

"A lovely way to greet an old enemy." Kane made a fake smile.

"Behave boys," a girlish voice ordered.

A woman with long black hair and blue eyes suddenly stood behind them. She had a cold, determined look that in a way reminded me of a vampire's. I only noticed the last man when he cleared his throat. He had extremely long blue hair that he wore in a loose bun at the top of his head, making it spill around his body. His reddish-pink eyes were hidden behind his bangs. He smelled familiar…

"Kane is the odd hairball." Dewi pointed at him, introducing each Angel to me. "Lexinne is the woman and Rigel is the last man. If you happen to recognize his scent, it's because he's the older sibling of Botan."

Well, now I know why he smelled familiar and that I can depend on the power of my nose.

"Nice to meet you. Can we go home now?" I asked.

"So impatient," Kane muttered. "That trait will not do."

"And you talk like you're too gay to be an Angel," I sneered.

"Control your dog, Dewi," Lexinne said.

"The Lycan can do what she wants," Dewi replied.

"Then I will silence the bitch myself." Lexinne removed her dagger from her hip and disappeared from my sight. The next thing I know, Kurama is standing in front of me with his whip wrapped around the dagger.

"Name her that again and I will inform Koenma of your marriage to Gina." Kurama's voice was none-too-pleasant and his hair had a few streaks of silver in them.

Lexinne and Gina both gasped.

"Hang on, you're a lesbian?" I asked Gina. "You've got to be kidding me! I thought that it was a sin to be a lesbian."

"It is, which is why they have kept it secret," said Dewi. "Ironic how the Angels are even corrupted now and yet they pretend to be so innocent behind those tainted wings."

Kane growled and moved to attack the vampire but Gina kept him crossing the line.

"I never thought that the Great Fox would use blackmail," Gina retorted.

"I never thought an Angel would break the rules of God," He smiled. "I am Demon. I have no God to obey unlike you."

"Lets not argue everyone. We're here to work as a team," Rigel said softly. Tell you the truth; I think he was the only one who was actually pure.

"I refuse to aid a Lycan," Kane snarled.

"Oh, like I want to work with someone who can't even cut their hair right. I have to wonder about your sword skills," I countered. "You can use it correctly, right?"

"Would you like a demonstration?" Kane whipped it out.

"Do it and I'll make sure you regret it," Dewi growled. I blinked for a few seconds. Did the vampire just defend me? Nah, I must be hearing things.

"We either work as a team or we return to Juno. May I remind you that she will not be happy with our failure to fulfill this task?" Rigel said to his mates. They all frowned and took a few moments of silence to shove down their prides.

"I will as long as our secret is kept," Lexinne whispered.

I looked at Kurama who glanced at Dewi and then the two looked at me. "What?"

"I agree," Kurama responded.

"I agree," Dewi nodded. "However, you will not make any insults about our race. Whether it is Demon, Vampire or Lycan."

"I agree to that," I said. "If you can make jokes, then I can do worse. Deal?"

They slowly began to accept the deal.

----At home---

We got home at six in the afternoon and I was starving. I was forced to gulp down the bags of blood and then eat dinner. Kurama went home after we got back, saying that he had homework to do which was probably true. Ikatora gave me my missing work, which came in a six-paged pile. She frowned at me.

"Don't ever miss school again. I think this work will last you the entire night."

"Are you telling me this is my permission to stay up all night doing it?" I smiled.

"Sure. Just make sure you get **_some_** sleep," She said.

"Why worry? She is one of the creatures of the night. She doesn't need sleep," Dewi smirked at her. Ikatora's eyebrows narrowed.

"Half vampire or not, she will want to sleep so she can function at school. Don't tell me how to take care of my sister, Dewi."

"Ah, but there is your flaw. You, who were treated with no care at all from your sister, care too much for this sibling."

"It is no flaw. It is a choice I made."

"A choice or a decision that you made so you wouldn't repeat your sister's mistake?"

"Okay my dear vampires, you will have to take your debate some where else," I said to them. They glared at me, clearly stating that they weren't going anywhere.

"Okay, so maybe I'll go instead." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

After a few minutes, I went into the bathroom but I entered it with caution, half expecting a dragon to pop out of the mirror… I'm getting way too paranoid. I put down the toilet seat since Shaul had a bad habit of leaving it up and then I noticed something odd. It was white, soaked, and slimy. It looked like rubber and smelled like salt.

"What the hell?" I used a napkin to pick it up. "Ikatora!"

She was standing next to me within seconds.

"That was quick. You really have to teach me how-"

"What is it?" She interrupted.

"You tell me." I handed it to her. She investigated it until her eyes widen and she squeaked, dropping it onto the floor.

"What?"

"Where did you find that?" Ikatora questioned.

"On the sink."

"Throw it away."

"What is it?"

I heard Dewi coming up the stairs to see what was going on.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Would you just tell me already?"

"Ikatora, what are you trying to hide?"

Ikatora had her foot on top of the tissue that was covering the object.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I am not lying."

"But you just did!"

"It smells like…semen." Dewi sniffed.

I started laughing. "How would you know what that smells like?"

He glared at me. "I am a man, you idiot."

Ikatora was quiet, Dewi was frowning, and I was just plain confused.

"It isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"It is," Ikatora answered.

"And it belongs to whom?" Dewi asked.

"Wait, what is it?" I was still lost.

"Are you that dumb?" Dewi sneered.

"WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING TELL ME?"

"It's a condom." Ikatora kicked it.

"……………THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!"

"It belongs to Shaul," Ikatora finally told him.

I immediately stomped into Shaul's bedroom. "SHAUL!"

He came out with his toothbrush in his mouth. I shook my head; he was the only person who ever brushed his teeth after every meal.

"Yes?"

"Explain yourself!" I pointed at the tissues that were on the floor of his bedroom.

"I had to blow my nose," He replied. "Is something the matter?"

Ikatora came in with the actual condom. "She means this."

His face turned crimson.

"Why does the female smell familiar?" Ikatora's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

This I haven't thought about. I had actually forgotten that there had to be another partner to do the 'deal'. I glared at him.

"You don't know her," He said.

"Are you sure?" Ikatora frowned. A light bulb went off in my brain and I couldn't believe what was happening.

"OH MY BLEEPIN' GOSH! YOU SLEPT WITH THAT OTHER LYCAN! AMARIS! THE WOMAN WHO TRIED TO BREAK INTO MY MIND! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU SCREW WITH AN ENEMY?" I shouted. My anger was beyond control now.

"WHEN DID I HAVE TO HAVE YOUR PERMISSION TO SLEEP WITH HER?" He yelled back.

"Ikatora, this is a shouting contest that we shouldn't participate," Dewi said to her.

"Agreed."

The vampires left the room, closing the door.

"PERSONALLY I DON'T CARE WHO YOU FUCK WITH BUT NOT WITH HER! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" I hollered at him.

"SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME!"

"AND YOU BELIEVED HER? YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"I waited for centuries for her to love me in return," He whispered, his voice hinted that he was hurt by my words.

"SO WHAT? AND GEEZ! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CLEAN UP YOUR MESS! YOU JUST LEFT IT THERE FOR ALL TO SEE!"

"SHE'S THE ONE THAT TOOK IT OFF! SHE WENT TO USE THE RESTROOM!"

"OH MY GOD I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT! THE FUCKING BITCH WAS IN MY BATHROOM!"

"DO NOT CALL HER A BITCH!"

"FINE! THAT **_SKANK_** WAS IN MY BATHROOM!"

"KALI ANARIEL, I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU SPEAKING LIKE THAT!"

"OH YEA? DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

And he smacked me. For the first time in my life, he smacked me. Rage, horror and sadness attacked my heart at once. I ran out of there quickly.

"KALI! KALI! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

But it was too late. I was already out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suntiger: And that's a wrap for now! Eww, never mind wrap but you know what I mean.

_**Previews:**_

"Why are you here?" A shadow said to me.

"This is my home you idiot," I snapped. "You're the one that's trespassing."


	19. Shadows

I'm alone, in a crowded room

Aching bones, pain's about to bloom

I carry, a load of heavy weight

I'm angry, filled with a lot of hate

I've gone deaf, can't hear the rain

I've seen death, and felt the pain

Don't want much, but a peaceful end

One last punch, and down I go my friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 19: Shadows

I was walking but I didn't know where I was going. Tears that I was fighting to control rolled down my face. My face looked puffy and red in the reflections of the rain. I silently thanked Gina for making it rain. So, God isn't the only one watching over us.

"What are you doing here?" A shadow said to me. I recognized the cold tone of the voice and wiped away the tears so he couldn't see.

"I live here, you idiot," I said. "You're the one who's trespassing."

"Hn," He said. Hiei walked beside me now instead of jumping from tree to tree.

"I don't think you came to chat with me so what do you want?"

"Where's Kurama?"

"Probably home."

"He's not."

"Well, use your extra eyeball then. It's why you got it."

"Hn."

This is when I expected him to leave but **_no_** the little leprechaun still walks beside me.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have someone else to bother?"

He looked at me and said before leaving: "Tears are for the weak."

"And jewelry are for the gay." I was referring to the necklace that held a blue gem. A sword was pointed at my neck and I gave the demon a glare, daring him to cut me.

"Be my ever-lovin' guest, you homo."

I didn't usually joke on the gay or lesbian people. Normally I didn't even give them a second thought. Just accepted and tolerated them. However, now I was in a bad mood and I was spitting every insult I could think of. Hiei withdrew his sword.

"Coward."

A fist came into contact with the same cheek Shaul had smacked. I growled, throwing a punch at him in return but I was too slow and missed him by a few inches. I didn't care though; I just kept throwing them. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I managed to slam one into his right cheek. He stumbled back, spat out the blood and smirked.

"This time faster."

And that's how we started to spar. The rain didn't help in this case for I was slipping and tripping over my own shoelaces. After two hours we were both bloody and bruised. My anger had disintegrated because I had used it against Hiei. I understood why Hiei stayed with me.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

"Why did you want to see Kurama?"

"Hn." He smirked and with that, he disappeared back into the shadows. I heard someone else smirk and found Kurama standing in the rain with an umbrella.

"He doesn't like to be thanked."

"I don't get it…"

"It's his way of trying to be friends. Now let me take you home."

"What if I don't want to go home?" I frowned, kicking a rock.

He touched my bruised cheek. "Then at least come with me."

So I followed him home. He made me hot chocolate, gave me a blanket and told me to dry/brush my hair. His mother nearly called the police because she thought I was attacked. Kurama told her that I took some type of martial art lessons at a school and this was only normal. She didn't like it but she didn't press the issue any further.

"Why did he hit you?" Kurama asked as she went away.

"I was being rude."

Silence.

"That is no excuse to harm you."

"He slept with an enemy and I was yelling at him."

"Ah."

More silence.

"You can probably stay here for the night."

"I don't think I really have a choice."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Your mother has been studying me and I don't think she wants me to go anywhere. Besides, I highly doubt she took your excuse."

"True."

The rain began pouring down harder against the windows. Lighting brightened the clouds and thunder was heard. His mom brought out a sleeping bag and asked me to stay the night. I didn't argue since I didn't want to go back home. There was a knock on the door; Shaul was standing outside but Mrs. Minamono wouldn't allow him to come in.

"I think she believes that I was abused," I muttered to Kurama as Shaul departed. When he didn't say anything I continued talking.

"Where's your Step Dad?"

"Traveling. He's doing business in America."

Mrs. Minamono came back to the living room. "It's nine. Both of you should be in bed. You have school tomorrow!"

"I forgot my missing work at home."

"I'll go get them when you're asleep."

"What's the purpose of getting them while I'm asleep if I'm supposed to being doing the work?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're not going to school tomorrow."

"You're allowing me to skip?"

"No, but I figured the teachers would come to the same conclusion Mother did."

"What? That I was abused?"

He gave me a semi-playful smile. "Don't want them calling social servings, now do we?"

That statement actually made me laugh out loud. He was about to close the curtains and pull down the blinds when I felt a presence out there.

"Kurama, do you feel like someone is-"

"That would be Hiei. He likes to sleeps in trees."

I blinked a few times. "You mean he sleeps by your house? Doesn't that qualify as being a stalker? Why your house of all places?"

"When he first came to human world, he was searching for Yukina. When he first met me, he thought I was an enemy. He attacked me and he winded up being wounded so I took him here to be treated. We've been friends ever since. He sleeps by my house because he feels safe here. He knows that if he was in trouble, he has allies to come to his aid. He will never admit to that though so I wouldn't say anything to him about it," He explained.

I stifled my laugh. Maybe Hiei was gay.

"He's not gay," Kurama said. I started laughing.

"Did you read my mind?"

"No, it was clearly written on your forehead. Besides, Yusuke and Keiko thought the same thing."

"I think you are capable of reading minds."

"I am. I just choose not to."

I decided to tease him a little. "Okay, so if he's not gay then he probably has had someone right?"

Kurama glared at me. "That would be private information that Hiei would never share with anyone. Good night, Kali."

"Ooh… Good night Mr. Defensive." I rolled my eyes.

--- _Later on_—

I woke up some time during the night. The sky was turning blue so I'm guessing that it's five. I felt like going for a walk so I got out of the sleeping bag and quietly snuck out of the house. The air was fresh and slightly cool outside. It still smelled like rain though. Dawn still had to come. The moon's face was barely showing in the sky and the stars were slowly vanishing. I caught an energy signature and made a small smile.

"Good morning, Hiei. How did you sleep?"

"Hn."

"Good. I slept well too. So, what's your plan for today?"

Silence.

"I guess that would mean you're going to visit Yukina."

"Who told you?"

"A little bird did."

"Hn. He needs to keep his snout shut."

"Birds have beaks, Hiei."

"I was referring to the Fox."

"And I was referring to the birds."

More silence. This could go on for hours.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Why do you always have to answer me with a question?"

"Because it's fun. See, I'm not always answering you with a question."

"Hn."

An unfamiliar energy wave and scent came near. It was sort of disturbing since it smelled like rotting flesh and the energy was powerful.

"Do you sense that? Or is it just me?"

He withdrew his sword. "Drows."

"What?"

He ignored me and disappeared into the shadows.

"Argh! You are so rude!"

Something hit me in the back of the neck, causing me to stumble forward. Pain shot through my body once the nerves got caught up. I turned to see a black skinned elf with red eyes glaring at me. An aura of evil swirled around her and I felt like I was being lifted into the air.

I looked down at my feet, finally realizing that I _was_ in the air. She was levitating me!

"Die," She muttered.

My throat tightened and my eyes felt droopy. I was afraid that I was going to pass out when the pressure around my neck loosened. I heard metal and flesh clash, then a whimpering sound of pain. The female Drow was licking her wound and I found Hiei a few inches away. He smirked, slicing off her wounded arm completely. She screamed.

"Hiei! Don't kill her!" Kurama shouted. Wow, where did he come from?

"Why not?"

"We have to use her for bait. The male Drow is her mate and he's still wandering about."

"Hn." He sheathed his sword. The two demons looked at me.

"You all right?"

"I think so."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kurama asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We sensed Drows two hours ago and decided to investigate." Hiei smacked the back of the female Drow's head to make her stop whining in pain. So that's why Hiei followed me.

"And you couldn't wake me up?"

"You did eventually."

"Hiei, could you locate the male Drow?"

He opened his Jagan eye and after a few minutes, he shook his head.

"We'll have to take her to Spirit World," Kurama said.

"And the other?"

"We'll have to wait till he shows up."

"We can't just wait. What if he attacks me at school?" I inquired.

"It would probably be better that way," Hiei told me. "Go to sleep."

His Jagan eye took control of my brain and I fell into deep sleep.

_**Previews: **_

"And you guys didn't tell me!" I yelled at them.

"Tell you what?" Sachiel asked politely.

XXXXXXX

"I don't need to excuse myself. You are a barbarian, what do you know about manners?" She said with a smug look on her face. The music came to a halt and people stopped what they were doing to watch us.

"She iz going to ztart zomething," Sachiel muttered.

"Barbarian? You're damn right I'm a barbarian."

XXXXXX

"Yes?" I questioned in annoyance.

"Stay on the alert," He whispered in my ear.

I stiffened. "Why?"

"A shadow is here. I haven't been able to locate it because it keeps shifting so it probably knows that we're here," He explained.

"Do you happen to know what kind of shadow you're talking about?"

"Vampire."


	20. Dances

Chapter 20: Dances

A week passed and finally the Valentine Dance arrived. My makeup work had been done, the battle scars had disappeared, and the female Drow had been sent to Spirit World again. Her name was Alcina and her power was being able to move things with her mind. Explains a lot doesn't it? I haven't been home for a week and I still haven't spoken to Shaul. I've seen Dewi and Ikatora occasionally when they stop by to say hi. Shaul was never allowed over. I seriously think Mrs. Minamono believes that I was in some child abuse case. At night, I'll hear howling from that house and then a few hours later see Amaris leave. I'll clench my fists, growl and not be able to go back to sleep so I'll go outside and talk to Hiei for a little bit until he gets annoyed with me. Someone tapped on my shoulder, bringing my attention back to the classroom. The teacher was glaring at me, asked me to read out loud and then stay after school for not focusing on the work.

"Ye okay, Kali? Ye've been dazing out for long time," Zaira stated.

I smiled at the concerned fairy, a friend I haven't seen in such a long time. I have yet to tell her and the others what's happened.

"Yea, I'm all right. Just tired."

The bell rang and we went off to lunch.

"You haven't been eating az much," Sachiel pointed out the obvious. My condition had gotten worse since the Drow attacked me. Now all I could do was drink blood until I fed on human flesh. No one but Ikatora, Kurama and Hiei knew that. They tried persuading me into doing something but I refused. Feeding on human flesh was something I never want to do.

"I'm not that hungry," I said.

"Ye seem down." Zaira tilted her head, enough to let me see a good view of her neck. I fought back the visions of biting down hard on it and kept repeating the words _I never want to turn anyone a werewolf or a vampire_.

"A lot has been going on," I replied.

"Care to zhare with uz?"

"I would but not here. Too many people could overhear us," I said.

"Underztandable."

"Did ye want to meet us at the park?" Zaira asked, then added by whispering. " Ye know, where we entered Demon World."

"Sure, but let's not make _that_ mistake again," I chuckled. The girls agreed and smiled, glad to be back in my life again.

"The dance is tonight. Are ye ready for it?" Zaira threw away her trash.

"Are you kidding? Lately Mrs. Minamono's been spoiling me to death."

They laughed since they knew that once the lady didn't think anything of me and now she was smothering me with motherly love. At times it felt nice to have a woman figure. Other times it was so annoying because she got so bossy and I would come to the conclusion that she only did this out of pity.

"So what kind of dress did ye get?"

"Oh, we're supposed to wear dresses?" Seeing their faces made me laugh so hard I cried. "I was just kidding you guys."

After school ended, I stayed for a while with the teacher. Zaira and Sachiel told me they were going to wait for me in the park so after the little session with my teacher, I headed to the park. They smiled at me as I came closer and I spent the whole afternoon informing them about the past events.

"Zo, hang on, Gina iz a lezbian?" Sachiel looked at me in disbelief.

"HA! Ah should have known!" Zaira smirked. "Ah should have known the day Ah caught her checking ye out."

"Checking who out?"

"Ye." Zaira pointed at me.

I grimaced. "You're kidding me."

She shook her head. "Nope."

We ended up talking every topic under the sun. I smiled, I kind of missed these conversations with them, and for once, I felt accepted. It was strange and funny at the same time to feel that only a small group who weren't even my race accepted me. A fairy, a Nereid, a fox demon and a vampire.

"Ah think it's about time we head home," Zaira said, referring to the darkness and the sunset.

I was surprised that they didn't back away from me when I told them that I had to feed on human flesh before I could go back to eating normal food again. Instead, they seemed a lot more understanding. They even joked about it! When I got home, of course the house was empty, I packed a few more clothes and went to Kurama's house. Mrs. Minamono saw me, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me upstairs.

"I have a surprise for you," She smiled.

She took me into her room and opened up her closet. She placed a neatly, hanged dress on her bed and allowed me to take a look at it. It was a flowing, strapless red dress that fitted each curve perfectly. At the bottom the dress came out to a puffy skirt and had multiple layers underneath it so no one could try to look up my dress. Elegant, black satin heels were placed next to the bed. Rhinestones decorated the straps and behind the strap there was a bow. I smiled, feeling very spoiled at the moment. Actually, it was like Cinderella and the fairy godmother.

"Thank you, Mrs. Minamono… but how did you know my size?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I wash your clothes, remember?"  
Sneaky. She is very sneaky. I like her.

"I love the dress," I complimented it and gave her hug in gratitude.

"Now hurry up and get ready. The dance begins in three hours."

--- _3 hours later_---

By the time everything was done, Mrs. Minamono had made me look like a princess. My hair curled at the tips, causing it to expose some of my neck and the dress showed off all of my curves. Kurama waited for me outside –his mother kinda forced him to. Once I was out, he smiled in approval. Naturally, he wore a black tuxedo.

"She has great taste, don't you think?"

I nodded. "I think she has a _marvelous_ taste in clothing."

That got him laughing and we went off to the dance. When we arrived I was already getting evil glares from his fans. I just stuck my tongue at them and told them to get over it. I saw Ikatora with her date, Dewi, and they were standing where people were serving fruit punch. I went over to join them. Ikatora was wearing a shirred bodice with net overlay, which nicely snug her body. Soft chiffon ruffles cascaded down her skirt, giving it a wavy appearance. Her clear stiletto heels, which were four inches tall, gave her more height. They were strap sandals with swarovski butterflies ornaments at the toe and ankle strap. Dewi was wearing a violet tuxedo, making his red hair stand out.

"You always have to be the oddball," I said to him. Dewi gave me a playful smirk.

"Have you seen the others?" Ikatora asked.

"Not yet. You?"

"Sachiel is over there with her date," Ikatora smiled, pointing at the blue-haired goddess.

Sachiel wore a short, halter-top, black dress with a handkerchief hemline beaded detail at her neck. Her black, three inched stiletto heels had a layer of diamonds going down the middle. It was amazing that she could even walk in those things. Her date was wearing a dark green dress with a black skirt, exposing her stomach and ribs. A dark green shawl was wrapped around her waist and arms. She had black, satin dress sandals that also had a three-inch heel.

"And you guys didn't tell me!" I yelled at them.

"Tell you what?" Sachiel asked politely.

"That you were lesbians!" I joked. They started laughing.

"Ye idiot. We came here as friends. Not everyone is fortunate like ye to have a date." Zaira stuck her tongue at me.

"Sure. Use any excuse you want."

Someone then bump into me and never bothered to apologize. So I turned around, ready to start an argument with them. My eyes landed on Hiyana, the so-called popular girl I disrespected in the locker rooms.

"Don't you even have manners to say excuse me? Or did you grow up in some home where they just locked you up in a cell to keep you from disturbing civilization?" I growled.

"I don't need to excuse myself. You are a barbarian, what do you know about manners?" She said with a smug look on her face. The music came to a halt and people stopped what they were doing to watch us.

"She iz going to ztart zomething," Sachiel muttered.

"Barbarian? You're damn right I'm a barbarian."

With everything that has happened to me, I don't think manners would have saved my life. In the real world, you had to be a bitch to keep people from stepping on you or to get what you wanted to keep things fair.

"Glad you agree."

I was about to swing my fist at her when an arm held me down. Kurama smiled gently at me and winked, pulling me closer in his embrace. His eyes averted to Hiyana as his lips were crushed against mine. I heard a loud growl and saw her storm away.

"That was all that was needed," He said, releasing me.

"You could have given me a warning," I mumbled, brushing the tingly feeling off.

"That was what the wink was for."

"You know, I don't really enjoy being your savior all the time."

"I do realize that but I most certainly appreciate it. Besides, this time it wasn't to save me. This time it was to royally piss her off," He grinned.

"Jealousy. It really does wonders to women," Dewi smirked. Ikatora nudged him in his side, warning him to not mention another insult.

"Right. I'm gonna get a drink. Catch up to you people later."

Something was wrong. Maybe it was just me but my instincts were telling me otherwise. I felt another presence and looked over my shoulder to find Dewi.

"Yes?" I questioned in annoyance.

"Stay on the alert," He whispered in my ear.

I stiffened. "Why?"

"A shadow is here. I haven't been able to locate it because it keeps shifting so it probably knows that we're here," He explained.

"Do you happen to know what kind of shadow you're talking about?"

"Vampire."

"Probably a girl then."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'll confess. Girls are a lot more grouchy than boys," I smirked.

"Point taken."

Well, at least I know I'm not paranoid and I wasn't imagining it. I looked up to find Sakari watching me and I smiled at her.

"You okay?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Okay…" So I followed her outside of the gym, which was where the dance was taking place.

She looked nervously at me. "I was followed on my way home today."

"By who?"

"I don't know, but I was followed here too."

"Why did you want to tell me this?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I could talk to you." She gave me a faint smile. "You always seem to be so strong."

I rolled my eyes. If only she knew the truth behind my attitude. "Believe me, I'm not always what I appear to be."

A loud, sharp scream came from the girls' bathroom and we glanced at each other before leaving to go investigate. One of Hiyana's friends clung to the wall as if she wanted to escape something and tears were coming down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't answer but pointed to the bathroom.

"Sakari stay here with her," I said. Sakari gave me a panicked stare and I smiled at her, trying to give her some reassurance that it will be okay.

But it wasn't going to be okay.

As soon as I set foot into the bathroom I could smell death. Hiyana lied sprawled out on the tiled floor with a pool of blood huddling next to her neck. I ran to her side, checking for her pulse, finding none and then noticed the two puncture holes in her neck, a vampire bite. I growled, searching for the culprit. Screams came from the gym, leading me outside the bathroom only to find Sakari on the floor with the same marks as Hiyana.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled at no one in particular. I got into the gym to see people scattering, evacuating the gym with terrified looks. I couldn't find anyone. I grabbed a random girl's arm and tugged her closer to me so I could talk to her.

"What's happening?"

"LET ME GO!"

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I DON'T KNOW! ALL I SAW WAS THIS …THIS THING… AND IT ATTACKED SHUIICHI!"

I released her and went looking for the fox demon. I found him, lying on the ground somewhat conscious.

"Kurama! What happened?" I checked his body and found a deep wound in his stomach. I had to get him to Melinda quickly. Where was my sister?

"Elvira…ambush… Dewi went after her." He was barely breathing. How could he have not noticed the vampire's energy or scent?

"Shadows move swiftly and leave no traces for they are the darkness just like light vanishes without any warnings."

Gina stood behind me with Rigel at her side.

"Can you heal him?" I asked her.

"No, but I can take him to Melinda for you."

"Have you seen Ikatora, Zaira, Sachiel or Dewi?"

"Ikatora is tending to Sakari and Hiyana. You can't just leave two dead humans behind."

"Sorry I was distracted by the other hysterical screams," I growled.

"No matter. Hurry and go to your sister," said Rigel. "Zaira and Sachiel are with your sister."

I followed his order and found Ikatora standing over Sakari. Zaira had dragged Hiyana's body out of the bathroom. Sachiel threw arms around my neck and cried once she saw me.

"What can we do about them?" I inquired.

"There are only a few options," Ikatora told me. "Either we burry them and tell their parents that it was a freak accident or…"

"Or what?" Zaira frowned.

"Kali feeds on them."

"What good doez that do?" Sachiel snapped.

"Bring them back to life for one," Ikatora replied sharply. "And after that I will need the two of you to bring them to Melinda."

"I'm not changing them into Lycans," I argued.

"You won't even if it will save their lives?" Ikatora glared at me.

"Well, if that's the case then why don't you do it?" I glared back.

"Because I'm not the one who needs to feed."

"I refuse to change them if they're not willing," I remarked.

"Well it's not like I can ask them right now."

"You can't but I can."

Kane suddenly appeared from the mist that was surrounding the bathroom and what was outside of it. He looked at all of us.

"Why are you here?" I asked a bit rudely.

"One because I promised to aid you and two because I tend to those who have just departed."

"Well, hurry up. I don't have all day," Ikatora said. Kane dropped to his knees and placed his right hand over the girls' necks. His eyes closed as if he was entering a deep concentration, glowing red as he performed his task. They reopened when he found the answer.

"Sakari wouldn't mind, however, Hiyana would rather be a vampire."

"It's settled then. Kali take Sakari and I'll take Hiyana," Ikatora ordered.

I stared at her for a long time.

"What are you waiting for?" She yelled.

"Well it's not like I feed on a human all the time…so how do you do it?"

"Tilt their head and suck on their blood."

I followed her lead. I tilted Sakari's head, exposing her injury and began licking the running red liquid. I heard Sachiel mumble something about not being able to watch what I was doing, which made me frown. It wasn't like I was enjoying this. I sucked on the tender wound, drawing out more blood. It was sweet like cotton candy, causing me to want even more. I felt someone lightly smack me and I was brought back to the world.

"You were about to devour her," Ikatora smirked. I felt sort of dizzy, more powerful and so…blood thirsty. I licked my lips.

"Hurry up. Kane, angels tend to travel-a"

"Faster, I know. I'll take them to Melinda." With that, Kane lifted the two girls in the air and disappeared with more white mist.

"What do ye want us to do?" Zaira asked.

"Follow us. We have a visit to make," Ikatora smirked again. This time it appeared more sinister and she stood to take her leave. I followed her out into the dark of the night. I knew Zaira and Sachiel were glancing at each other, wondering if it was better to not be involved but then decided it was too late. They nodded their heads, pursuing us into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

Suntiger: AHHHHH! ONLY ONE PERSON BOTHERED TELLING ME THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE PREVIEWS ..and I thank you, by the way. Anyways another chapter done. I have one more chapter after this and then I've started the sequel...which is quite gruesome because it's when all the battles start and wars are...ugly...It's called Blood Generation.

**_Previews_**:

"Kill her. She is the victim now," said Dewi.

I thrust my right hand through her chest. 

The violet heart in my hand was still pumping, gradually coming to a stop.


	21. Murder

Chapter 21: Murder

We caught up with Dewi, who had Elvira chained up to a tree. Ironically, it was the same odd shaped tree that I came across before meeting the Angels. We were so close to Shamain that I felt more energy surging through my veins. Of course, it wasn't helping my case. I was becoming more and more bloodthirsty.

"Where was she?" Ikatora asked, her voice cold as ice.

"She's been following Sakari," Dewi answered. "Hiyana was only in her way."

"So Sakari was her prey?" Ikatora said. Dewi nodded.

I growled. "Sakari was a great person. The only human to be kind to me."

"Then you take her," Ikatora told me.

"To do what?" I inquired. Elvira, who had been struggling to free herself from the chains, suddenly gasped and looked frightened.

"Kill her. She is the victim now," said Dewi, removing the chains. Elvira tried to make an escape but found herself not being able to move. I lifted her from her neck collar, letting her body squirm for a little while. For some reason, I enjoyed watching her struggle in pain.

"Stop toying with the prey and just do it," Ikatora mumbled.

"Oh, let her have some fun. It's her first vampire kill," Dewi grinned.

"And ye're actually approving her?" Zaira asked.

"Well, neither of us have liked Elvira," Ikatora answered.

"Ye're sadistic. All of ye."

I ignored her, continuing my game with the vampire.

"Release me," Elvira demanded.

"Why? When you murdered two humans."

"I was hungry."

"That's bull shit! Vampires can sense impurity in humans so you could have killed a corrupted human if you were hungry!" I snapped. "Instead, you went after innocence."

She made no response to this, knowing that I was right.

"Anything else you want to say?" I asked. She shook her head. My nails grew into long, sharp claws and I thrust my right hand through her chest. She screamed in agony until I finally ripped out her heart and permanently silenced her. The violet heart in my hand was still pumping, gradually coming to a stop.

"Now what?" Sachiel asked.

"Freeze the blood, Sachiel. Sakari and Hiyana will need to feed when they wake," Ikatora replied. Sachiel bobbed her head, clearly not in the mood to disagree.

"Don't touch the body though. Just take enough blood that will meet their needs," I said.

"Why? Do you have a plan?" Dewi asked me. I grinned, an idea started to formulate in my mind. Zaira looked at me and frowned.

"Why is it that Ah think Ah'm not going to like this?"

"Dewi, lets make a visit. After all, Obitus will want this heart back," I said and this time, it was I who led them into the night.

XXXXXXXXX

Suntiger: And I'm done! With this one anyways… the sequel will be out sooner than you think so hang in there! Obitus, by the way, is Ikatora's father.

**_Previews for Blood Generation_**:

War has risen. The heart of a vampire is returned to its master, and the master is not happy. The Lycans are willing to join forces with the vampires, as long as they get rid of Kali and her squad of misfits.

However, Kali has had a taste of blood…and now she wants more.


End file.
